Juniorku yang Bantet
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: Mungil, manis, ketua OSIS, tapi judes. Itulah Min Yoongi, cowok kelas 3 SMA Bangtan. Sewaktu MOS, Yoongi ketemu sama Jimin, cowok kelas 1 yang tengil, baik hati, gak gampang nyerah. Ada kebaikan hati di balik judesnya Yoongi. Ada ketulusan cinta di balik ketengilan Jimin. Tapi sepertinya ada sahabat Yoongi yang naksir Jimin? / BTS Yoongi !Uke! / MinYoon JiHope slight NamJin KookV /
1. Chapter 1

Haiii! Ketemu lagi dengan Pinku! ^^

Kali ini aku mau mengangkat Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Jadi kalau ada cerita yg mirip atau persis seperti ini itu wajar ya, namanya juga remake

Ada yang udah pernah baca?

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku bikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi.

MinYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kai berdiri di samping Yoongi sambil menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya.

"Suga, pokoknya kalo anak-anak baru itu udah pada datang, lo mesti ngeluarin seluruh kemampuan lo buat bikin mereka takut," ujarnya bak tentara yang sedang memerintah anak buahnya.

"Iya, gue tahu," respon Yoongi atau yang dipanggil Suga itu singkat. Cowok bertubuh mungil itu berdiri tegak sambil celingak-celinguk memerhatikan gerbang sekolah.

Udara pagi itu masih terasa agak lembap. Jalanan masih basah bekas diguyur hujan subuh tadi. Tapi beberapa anak yang tergabung dalam Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah SMA Bangtan udah pada kumpul di sekolah sejak jam 06.00 dengan sangat semangat.

Nggak ada seorang pun yang pasang tampang lemas. Apalagi Min Yoongi, yang lebih beken dengan panggilan "Suga", cowok mungil berambut dark gray yang udah hampir setahun ini memegang jabatan ketua OSIS. Dia udah tiba di sekolah sejak jam 05.30, waktu hujan masih dengan riangnya menyiram tanah dan gerbang sekolah belum dibuka oleh Pak Kwangsoo, si penjaga sekolah.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama MOS (Masa Orientasi Siswa) buat anak-anak kelas 1. MOS ini sebenarnya diciptakan untuk mengakrabkan para guru dengan siswa baru, sunbae-sunbae dengan junior-juniornya, juga sarana untuk memperkenalkan siswa baru pada lingkungan sekolah dan program-program sekolah.

Tapi bagi beberapa anggota OSIS, terkadang MOS disalahgunakan. Di balik tujuan baik penyelenggaraan MOS ini sering kali ada maksud terselubung, yaitu balas dendam.

Sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun bahwa selama MOS yang diadakan tiga hari ini, para anggota OSIS punya wewenang untuk "mengatur" adik-adik kelas mereka yang baru.

Katanya sih biar supaya para siswa baru itu punya mental kuat untuk menghadapi kerasnya dunia SMA kelak, juga biar mereka bisa menanggalkan sifat manja yang masih mereka bawa dari lingkungan SMP. Tapi sebenarnya tetap saja balas dendam menjadi tujuan utama para senior ini.

Apalagi buat yang sudah duduk di kelas 3, MOS kali ini kan merupakan MOS terakhir buat mereka. Kapan lagi punya kesempatan bentak-bentak dan ngerjain orang tanpa perlu takut dibalas?

"Eh, Kai, anak-anak udah pada siap di posisi masing-masing?" tanya Yoongi.

Kai menganggukkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Lo tenang aja, semua udah stand by di tempat masing-masing."

Yoongi manggut-manggut. Kepalanya masih sibuk bergerak dan matanya terus memantau gerbang sekolah tanpa berkedip.

"Itu mangsa kita udah datang!" seru Yoongi senang. Bibirnya merekah memperlihatkan gummy smile yang nangkring di bibir tipisnya.

"Mana... mana...?" Kai maju beberapa langkah sambil melihat ke arah gerbang sekolah.

"Iya... benar. Mereka udah datang."

"Siapa aja yang bertugas menjaga gerbang dan memeriksa kelengkapan atribut anak-anak baru itu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Mmm... Kris, Yongguk, Kidoh, Zico... sama satu lagi... si Jackson."

Yoongi tersenyum puas. Lima orang yang baru saja disebut Kai adalah anak buah kesayangannya. Soalnya selain bertampang sangar, mereka juga tegas, bermulut pedas, dan pantang disogok. Yoongi yakin lima orang itu akan melaksanakan tugas mereka dengan sangat baik.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

"Woi, jalannya lelet banget sih? Keturunan siput semua, ya?!" Zico meneriaki segerombolan anak yang berjalan kaki ke arah gerbang sekolah.

Penampilan anak-anak itu terlihat sangat unik. Mereka memakai topi yang terbuat dari batok kelapa yang dibelah menjadi dua dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Di atas batok kelapa itu ditempeli bulu-bulu ayam yang disusun berjajar sehingga membentuk kipas.

Selain itu mereka juga mengenakan kalung dari jengkol dan pada kalung itu digantung karton putih yang bertuliskan nama julukan mereka. Tas yang menggantung di punggung terbuat dari sarung bantal yang nggak tahu gimana caranya bisa disulap jadi ransel. Benar-benar pemandangan yang begitu menarik perhatian.

"Woi, anak siput! Kalau dalam hitungan ketiga kalian belum juga sampai di hadapan saya, saya suruh kalian lompat kodok dari situ!" ancam Kris.

"Satu...!" Kris mulai menghitung.

Gerombolan anak-anak itu bergegas berlari menuju sunbae-sunbae mereka dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Tiga...! Cepat lompat kodok semuanya!" bentak Kris.

Para siswa baru itu pada bengong. Perasaan tadi baru hitungan kesatu, kok sekarang udah tiga. Duanya dikemanain? Bukannya tetap berlari, mereka malah berhenti dan pasang tampang bloon.

"Kalian ngerti lompat kodok nggak sih? Cepat lompat kodok dari situ!" Yongguk ikut bentak-bentak.

Suara dan tampang Yongguk yang nyeremin bikin anak-anak baru itu langsung jongkok dan mulai melompat kaya kodok. Mereka meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala dan mulai melompat dengan kedua kaki.

"Semuanya lompat sambil ikutin nyanyian saya ya! Harus yang keras!" perintah Kidoh yang berdiri di depan barisan anak-anak yang mulai melompat.

Kidoh memimpin barisan sambil bernyanyi,

" _Kodok ngorek kodok ngorek... ngorek di pinggir kali. Teot tet blung teot tet blung... teot teot tet blung._ "

Anak-anak yang melompat di belakangnya ikut bernyanyi mengikuti Kidoh. Warga yang tinggal di sekitar gedung sekolah serentak keluar dari rumah masing-masing karena mendengar keramaian yang terasa sangat aneh.

Para pengguna jalan juga berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati pemandangan itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka tersenyum dan berusaha mengulum tawa, tapi ada juga sekelompok ibu-ibu yang mengumpat karena merasa kegiatan ini konyol dan nggak ada gunanya.

Namun apa mau dikata, ini kan tradisi turun-temurun. Lagi pula tradisi ini, walaupun kelihatannya agak kejam, nggak pernah sampai menimbulkan korban jiwa kok. Malah biasanya membawa keuntungan tersendiri.

Misalnya, pernah ada orangtua murid yang datang ke sekolah untuk berterima kasih, karena anak mereka yang pemalu dan pendiam, setelah digojlok lewat program MOS selama tiga hari, anak itu malah bisa lebih terbuka dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan sekolah yang baru.

Dan efek positif yang lain, selesai MOS, anak-anak baru bisa langsung akrab dengan sunbae-sunbae di sekolah. Malah terkadang ada yang terlibat cinlok alias cinta lokasi. Makanya walaupun sekarang tradisi MOS mulai dihapus di beberapa sekolah, SMA Bangtan tetap mempertahankannya.

"Nyanyinya yang keras dong! Mana suaranya!" bentak Zico.

"Yang udah sampai di hadapan Sunbae yang rambutnya jabrik itu langsung berdiri dan buat barisan."

Yongguk, yang tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang dimaksud Zico, langsung mengambil posisi dan mengatur beberapa anak yang sudah sampai di hadapannya.

"Kalian yang baru datang, langsung lompat kodok dan ikutan nyanyi!" seru Yongguk kepada sekelompok anak yang baru saja tiba.

"Hei! Kamu ngapain lompat kaya gitu?" tegur Kris dengan mata melotot ke arah seorang cowok yang sedang asyik melompat dengan kedua tangan terjulur ke depan, bukan di belakang kepala.

"Saya, Sunbae?" tanya cowok itu dengan tampang heran.

"Iya, kamu!" Kris membaca karton nama yang menggantung di leher anak baru itu. "BANTET, ke sini kamu!" ujar Kris ketus.

"Lho, salah saya apa, Sunbae?" tanya cowok itu.

"Berdiri kamu, dan ikut saya!" perintah Kris.

Cowok itu menurut dan mengikuti Kris keluar dari kelompoknya.

"Kamu nggak tau cara lompat kodok, ya?" tanya Kris berusaha sabar begitu berhadapan dengan anak baru itu.

"Tau, Sunbae. Bahkan saya pernah melakukan observasi khusus pada kodok-kodok yang sering numpang nginep di kolam ikan rumah saya."

"Saya nggak minta kamu melucu! Kamu mau sok jagoan, ya?" Kris mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"Saya kan cuma melakukan observasi aja, Sunbae. Kok dibilang sok jagoan sih? Emang sih saya kurang kerjaan. Tapi saya sama sekali nggak ada maksud untuk sok jagoan kok. Nah, kebetulan tadi saya disuruh lompat kodok, ya saya terapkan aja hasil observasi saya itu. Soalnya, menurut hasil observasi saya, kodok tuh melompat dengan menggunakan keempat kakinya. Kedua kaki depannya bukan ditaruh di belakang kepala kaya teman-teman saya. Mereka salah, Sunbae. Yang benar ya kedua tangan kita juga harus digunakan untuk melompat supaya mirip kodok. Makanya saya melompat seperti itu. Kan disuruhnya lompat kodok," cowok itu menjelaskan dengan tampang serius.

Kris menarik napas panjang. Dia agak bingung. Sebenarnya nih cowok memang bermaksud melawan atau memang agak tulalit. Soalnya kalau dilihat dari tampang innocent-nya, cowok ini tampaknya sama sekali nggak ada niat untuk memberontak.

Kris berpikir sejenak, dan ia merasa ada baiknya kalau nih anak aneh langsung diserahkan aja ke Yoongi daripada dia salah mengambil keputusan.

"Kamu ikut saya!" perintah Kris.

"Ke mana, Sunbae? Saya jangan diapa-apain, ya. Nanti mama saya marah kalau saya melakukan hal yang berlawanan dengan agama," kata cowok itu dengan tampang memelas.

Kris melotot memandang cowok aneh yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Lo pikir gue cowok apaan?"

"Iih, Sunbae... Gitu aja kok marah sih?"

Kris benar-benar nggak tahan. Tangannya terkepal menahan marah. Dia langsung berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju pos yang ditempati Yoongi dan Kai selaku dewan pengadilan yang bertugas mengatur anak-anak aneh yang suka melanggar aturan MOS.

Si cowok aneh itu berjalan di belakang Kris, tetap dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Suga, ada pasien buat lo nih! Namanya Bantet!" ujar Kris kesal ketika sudah sampai di pos Yoongi.

Cowok aneh itu berdiri agak jauh dari tempat Yoongi, Kai, dan Kris. Tapi tatapan tajamnya lurus ke arah Yoongi. Senyumnya merekah dan memperlihatkan eye smile-nya.

"Apa kasusnya?" tanya Kai.

"Anak aneh," jawab Kris singkat.

Yoongi menatap cowok yang berdiri nggak jauh dari hadapannya. Anak aneh? Apa yang aneh dari cowok itu? Bahkan menurut Yoongi, tampangnya oke kok. Badannya tidak tinggi tapi tegap berbentuk bikin tu cowok jadi kelihatan keren. Yoongi yakin banget, nggak lama lagi nih cowok pasti bakal jadi salah satu idola sekolah. Tampangnya innocent banget, apalagi senyumnya itu.

"Memangnya dia bikin salah apa, Kris, sampai lo bilang dia anak aneh?" tanya Yoongi heran. "Apa atribut yang dipakainya nggak lengkap?"

"Kalau soal atribut sih gue nggak tau ya, soalnya gue sama sekali belum periksa," jelas Kris. "Tapi yang pasti gue serahin dia ke elo karena dia... asli banget... orang aneh."

"Apanya yang aneh sih?" Kai penasaran.

"Lo tanya aja sendiri," kata Kris. "Gue mau balik ke pos gue."

Kai dan Yoongi berpandangan heran. Kris berjalan menjauh dan kembali bergabung dengan timnya yang sedang berteriak-teriak ke arah anak-anak baru.

Kai menatap "cowok aneh" yang masih berdiri di tempatnya tadi, lalu memanggilnya,

"Hey, Bantet, cepat ke sini!"

Cowok itu celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan kiri, lalu kembali menatap Kai sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Ia seperti hendak memastikan bahwa memang dia yang dipanggil Kai barusan.

"Iya, kamu. Memang kamu kira siapa lagi? Baca dong papan nama di dada kamu!" Kai jadi agak sewot.

Cowok itu berjalan mendekati Kai dan Yoongi.

"Kamu tahu kenapa kamu dibawa menghadap kami?" tanya Kai begitu cowok itu udah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mm... awalnya sih saya kira sunbae yang tadi itu naksir sama saya dan punya maksud jelek sama saya, tapi sekarang saya sadar...," jawab cowok itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Sadar apaan?" tanya Yoongi tegas.

"Saya sadar... bahwa sunbae tadi ternyata hanya ingin mengantar saya untuk bertemu dengan bidadari manis yang selama ini saya cari... yang selama ini selalu hadir dalam setiap mimpi-mimpi saya. Dan sekarang bidadari itu sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan saya," jawab cowok itu enteng. Ia terus menatap Yoongi dengan sorot memuja.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, tapi sayang banget, saya nggak mempan sama rayuan gombal. Kamu harus tahu, ini bukan tempat pelatihan buat pelawak atau badut. Kalau kamu mau jadi pelawak atau badut, kamu salah tempat. Kamu mesti bilang sama orangtua kamu untuk segera memindahkan kamu dari sekolah ini. Sekolah ini nggak butuh manusia konyol kayak kamu!" jelas Yoongi dengan nada pedas.

"Saya nggak pernah berminat jadi badut atau pelawak, Sunbae. Saya cuma ingin jadi... pacar Sunbae."

"kamu kira kamu itu lucu, apa?!" bentak Yoongi.

"Sama sekali nggak lucu, Sunbae, tapi ada juga sih orang yang bilang kalau saya lucu dan manis," jawab cowok itu sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Kalau begitu, orang-orang yang menganggap kamu lucu itu adalah manusia-manusia norak kaya kamu!" maki Yoongi.

"Wah, kalau itu sih saya nggak tahu, Sunbae."

"Udah, Suga... periksa perlengkapannya aja dulu," saran Kai.

Yoongi menarik napas lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Benar kata Kris, cowok di hadapannya ini aneh. Kris juga nggak tahu apakah cowok itu bermaksud cari-cari masalah atau bukan. Semua masih nggak jelas.

"Keluarin semua perlengkapan yang harus kamu bawa hari ini!" perintah Kai.

Cowok itu menurut. Dia mengeluarkan berbagai macam barang dari dalam tasnya. Kai mulai memeriksanya satu per satu. Semuanya lengkap, nggak ada yang kurang.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalung apa yang kamu pakai itu?" tanya Yoongi sambil menunjuk kalung yang menggantung di leher cowok itu. "Bukannya yang disuruh itu kalung dari jengkol?"

"Oh... begini, Sunbae, ceritanya. Saya udah suruh pembantu saya beli jengkol buat dibikin kalung. Tapi dia salah pengertian. Dia kira saya lagi pengin makan semur jengkol. Jadinya jengkolnya dimasak deh sama dia. Tapi saya nggak bisa marah, soalnya semur jengkol buatan pembantu saya itu emang enak banget. Berhubung yang ada di rumah tinggal pete, ya udah saya bikin aja dari pete. Gitu, Sunbae, ceritanya."

Kai berdiri di samping Yoongi sambil berusaha mengulum tawa. Gaya bicara si Bantet ini memang asli lucu. Mimik mukanya yang innocent bikin orang yang mendengar ceritanya mau nggak mau jadi percaya. Tapi itu nggak berlaku buat Yoongi.

"Kamu pikir saya percaya sama cerita kamu itu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Harus percaya, Sunbae, karena saya memang jujur kok. Apa muka saya kayak muka penipu? Nggak, kan? Kalau mau, Sunbae boleh tanya sama pembantu saya di rumah... atau saya suruh dia bikin semur jengkol lagi buat Sunbae. Saya yakin, kalau Sunbae udah mencicipinya sedikit saja, Sunbae juga nggak akan bisa marah sama pembantu saya itu."

"Saya nggak peduli dan jangan coba-coba mempermainkan saya...! Sekarang juga saya minta kamu _push-up_ tiga puluh kali!" perintah Yoongi.

" _Push-up_ , Sunbae?" tanya cowok itu.

"Iya. Cepat!" bentak Yoongi. Suaranya yang keras membuat semua mata memandang ke arahnya.

Cowok itu tersenyum manis lalu berkata,

"Kalau Sunbae yang suruh, apa pun akan saya lakukan."

Dia meletakkan tasnya di tanah dan mulai mengambil posisi _push-up_. Lalu perlahan dia mulai _push-up_ di bawah hitungan Yoongi.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

"Oke, semuanya!" perintah Yongguk yang menempatkan diri di tengah aula. "Bikin lingkaran besar!"

Anak-anak baru itu mulai bergerak dan membuat lingkaran sesuai perintah senior mereka.

"Woi, pada tau lingkaran besar nggak sih!" bentak Kris. "Atau masih kayak anak TK, bikin lingkarannya harus sambil pakai nyanyian baru ngerti?!"

"Yang di sana!" seru Kai, "bikin lingkaran besar ya, bukan malah ngumpul dan ngobrol sendiri!"

Teriakan demi teriakan bergema di seluruh aula. Seandainya saja boleh, anak-anak kelas satu itu pasti akan sangat berterima kasih bila diijinkan menyumpal telinga mereka dengan kapas. Padahal mereka udah sebisa mungkin melaksanakan perintah sunbae-sunbae senior itu dengan baik. Tapi tetap aja ada yang salah.

"Kamu yang kecil kaya tuyul!" teriak Jackson. "Jangan malah mendem di pojok. Nanti kalau kamu ilang digondol jin bisa bikin repot, tau!"

Tawa anak-anak meledak.

"Siapa yang suruh ketawa!" bentak Kidoh. "Keterlaluan sekali kalian, ngetawain teman sendiri!"

Aula mendadak sunyi senyap. Nggak ada yang berani bersuara apalagi ketawa.

"Oke, sekarang semuanya dengar baik-baik!" suara Zico memecah keheningan. "Tadi pagi kalian telah diminta untuk mengumpulkan surat cinta dan surat benci untuk sunbae kalian kepada wali kelas masing-masing."

"Tapi ada satu surat yang rasanya aneh dan saya mau pengirim surat itu maju ke tengah lingkaran," lanjut Zico.

"Park Jimin dari kelas 1 D."

Cowok yang namanya disebut itu celingak-celinguk nggak jelas. Dan setelah tubuhnya didorong oleh teman-temannya, dia pun maju ke tengah lingkaran.

"Kamu yang namanya Park Jimin?" tanya Zico begitu Jimin sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Iya, Sunbae," jawab cowok itu sambil cengengesan dan garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kenapa kamu garuk-garuk kepala?" tanya Zico ketus. "Ketombean, atau memang kamu keturunan monyet?"

Weits, kasar!

"Ih, Sunbae kok ngomongnya gitu sih?" jawab Jimin. "Saya kan cuma sedikit salting karena harus berdiri di tengah-tengah orang banyak gini. Kesannya kaya lagi jumpa fans gitu deh. Mmm... Sunbae mau minta tanda tangan saya?"

Anak-anak kembali tertawa.

"Diam semuanya!" bentak Yongguk.

Ruangan kembali hening.

Jackson maju mendekati Jimin. "Lo mau ngelawan ya?!"

Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Kai buru-buru menarik Jackson. Dia nggak mau sampai terjadi keributan. "Sabar, bang Jack, dia emang rada aneh. Tadi dia habis kena hukuman _push-up_ lagi dari Suga. Tapi kelihatannya dia nggak berniat melawan kok."

Jackson menurut meski dengan setengah hati.

Kali ini giliran Kidoh yang maju dan mendekati Jimin dengan sepucuk surat di tangannya.

"Dengar baik-baik, Park Jimin!" seru Kidoh. "Kamu diperintahkan untuk menulis surat cinta dan surat benci. Tapi kenapa yang kamu kumpulkan cuma satu surat doang?"

"Oooh... itu karena di dalamnya udah lengkap terdapat ungkapan cinta dan ungkapan benci untuk bidadari manis yang telah menawan hati saya."

"Oke kalau begitu," kata Kidoh. "Sekarang saya minta kamu bacakan surat yang udah kamu tulis ini dengan suara lantang."

Semua pengurus OSIS yang berkumpul di tengah lingkaran bertepuk tangan dan berteriak riuh. Cuma Yoongi yang berdiri dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dan tampangnya manyun luar biasa.

"Tapi, Sunbae, surat ini nggak bisa saya bacakan," sahut Jimin.

"Kenapa?" Kidoh bertanya. "Kamu malu?"

"Bukan, Sunbae," jawab Jimin. "Tapi surat ini harus dinyanyikan."

"Dinyanyikan?" Kidoh jadi heran.

Jimin mengangguk. "Karena surat ini adalah lagu cinta. Jadi akan menjadi lebih indah dan bermakna apabila dinyanyikan."

"Kalau begitu ya nyanyikan aja," celetuk Zico.

"Mmm... boleh nggak kalau saya menyanyikannya sambil memainkan piano itu?" Jimin meminta ijin sambil menunjuk ke arah piano yang ada di depan aula.

Piano itu memang selalu berada di situ. Biasanya sih digunakan saat ada acara-acara sekolah yang membutuhkan iringan musik.

"Boleh aja kalau kamu memang bisa," jawab Zico.

Jimin tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati piano itu. Dia duduk dan membuka tutup piano, lalu menempatkan jemarinya di atas deretan tuts berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

Beberapa anggota OSIS berjalan mendekat dan memasang mikrofon di dekat piano. Mereka juga memberikan mikrofon kecil yang kemudian dipasang di kerah baju Jimin agar suara Jimin dapat terdengar ke seluruh sudut aula.

"Tes... tes... satu, dua, tiga...," Jimin mencoba mikrofonnya.

"Oke, lagu sederhana ini saya persembahkan kepada seorang cowok manis yang telah membuat saya jatuh cinta. Min Yoongi alias Suga Sunbae."

Tepuk tangan memenuhi aula. Ada yang berteriak, ada yang bersiul, bahkan ada yang melompat-lompat nggak jelas.

Yoongi merengut kesal. Dia beranjak hendak meninggalkan aula, tapi teman-temannya langsung mencegat langkahnya. Yoongi pun mengurungkan niatnya. Dia cuma bisa berdiri diam dengan tampang jutek.

Jelas banget niat teman-temannya pengin ngerjain dia. Soalnya, di antara surat-surat yang diterima wali kelas satu, cuma ada satu surat cinta yang ditujukan untuk Yoongi. Ya surat dari Jimin ini. Selebihnya Yoongi cuma menerima setumpuk surat benci.

Selama MOS berlangsung, Yoongi menjadi senior yang paling ditakuti. Dia nggak terlalu suka ngomel atau ngebentak-bentak, tapi kalau udah bersuara nyeremin banget. Dia juga yang paling tega ngasih hukuman lari sepuluh kali keliling lapangan. Kalau ngomong pedesnya minta ampun.

Dan sorot matanya itu lho, tajam banget. Nggak ada satu pun junior yang nggak disiplin bisa lolos dari cengkeraman Yoongi. Bagi Yoongi, nggak ada tuh yang namanya kompromi. Senior lain sih ada juga yang galak, tapi nggak ada yang semenakutkan Yoongi.

Nada-nada yang mengalun dari piano membuat semua orang terdiam. Jimin memainkan jemarinya di atas piano sambil tersenyum menatap Yoongi. Yoongi membuang muka. Tapi Jimin tetap menatapnya, melantunkan lagu cinta dari bibirnya.

 _Ketika pagi datang_

 _Ku tak pernah mengira_

 _Kan bertemu denganmu_

 _Di depan sekolahku_

 _Jantungku pun berdetak_

 _Sungguh sangat cepatnya_

 _Dan ku tahu ku tlah jatuh cinta_

 _Ketika malam datang_

 _Sepi yang kurasakan_

 _Tanpamu di sisiku_

 _Galau selimuti kalbu_

 _Ingin ku membencimu_

 _Karna kaucuri hatiku_

 _Dan buatku tergila-gila_

 _Tuk mencintaimu_

 _Percayalah sayangku_

 _Kan kubawa kau ke surga_

 _Ku berjanji padamu_

 _Takkan meninggalkanmu_

 _Meskipun dunia tak inginkan dirimu_

 _Ku akan slalu di sisimu_

Tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh sudut aula. Sorakan riuh rendah menutup pertunjukan singkat Jimin. Jimin berdiri dan berjalan ke sisi kanan piano. Sambil tersenyum lebar dia membungkukkan badannya berulang kali layaknya selebriti yang habis ngadain konser. Ia melambaikan tangannya dan meniupkan ciuman ke sekelilingnya. Gelak tawa, sorakan, siulan, dan tepuk tangan terus mengalir.

"Diam semuanya!" bentakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba membuat seisi aula mendadak hening. Anak-anak terdiam karena kaget.

Zico mendekati Yoongi lalu berbisik heran, "Kenapa sih, Suga?"

Yoongi nggak menjawab. Dia malah berjalan mendekati Jimin yang masih berdiri di sisi piano sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum?" tanya Yoongi sinis.

"Karena Sunbae manis," Jimin langsung menjawab tanpa ragu.

Suit... suit...! Siulan terdengar dari arah anak-anak kelas satu yang sedang berdiri.

"Siapa yang bersiul?" tanya Yoongi dengan suara keras dan tegas. Matanya melotot ke arah asal suara.

Hening. Nggak ada yang berani ngaku.

Yoongi kembali menatap Jimin yang masih berdiri dan tersenyum di depannya.

"Apa lagu itu kamu ciptakan buat saya?" kali ini suara Yoongi terdengar lebih halus.

Jimin mengangguk. "Iya, lagu itu saya ciptakan khusus untuk Sunbae."

"Kalau begitu saya sarankan, jangan pernah kamu menyanyikan lagu itu di sekolah ini," kata Yoongi dengan nada mengancam. "Lebih baik kamu nyanyi di Hongdae aja, itung-itung bisa dapat uang saku ekstra. Karena kalau kamu berani menyanyikan lagu itu di sekolah ini lagi, saya tidak akan memberikan kamu uang recehan, tapi air comberan!"

"Kok gitu sih, Sunbae?" tanya Jimin. "Padahal JYP pernah memuji suara saya loh waktu saya ikut audisi Kpop Star. Katanya suara saya khas dan unik. Teknik falseto saya juga top. Tapi sayangnya, waktu itu saya mundur gara-gara takut Park Jimin member 15& merasa tersaingi oleh saya. Maklumlah, saya ini orangnya suka nggak enakan."

Tawa kembali meledak. Para senior alias anggota OSIS berusaha sebisa mungkin mengulum tawa. Bagaimanapun Yoongi kan ketua mereka. Kalau mereka ikut tertawa, itu sama aja mereka ngetawain Yoongi.

Yoongi benar-benar keki. Kalau saat ini bukan acara MOS, Yoongi yakin tinjunya sudah bersarang di wajah cowok jayus ini.

"Semua diam!" bentak Yoongi kesal. "Dan kamu... kembali ke kelompok kamu!"

Huh, kayaknya, cowok satu ini akan benar-benar mengusik kehidupan Yoongi.

* * *

-TBC-

[Gimana? Seru gak ceritanya? Hehehe…]

[Review please:)]


	2. Chapter 2

Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Jadi kalau ada cerita yg mirip atau persis seperti ini itu wajar ya, namanya juga remake :)

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku bikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi.

MInYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 2

Tiga hari sudah berlalu. MOS sudah selesai dan sekolah mulai berjalan seperti biasa. Nggak ada lagi yang namanya bentak-bentak dari sunbae, dan anak-anak kelas satu pun kini bisa bernapas lega.

Seperti biasa, Yoongi duduk di kantin sambil menikmati semangkuk ramen bersama teman-teman segengnya: Jin, JHope, dan V.

Jam istirahat memang waktu yang paling menyenangkan buat mereka, bisa nongkrong di kantin sambil menikmati jajanan.

Dan yang namanya geng, pasti punya markas. Meja yang ada di pojokan kantin, itulah yang menjadi markas geng Yoongi, dan secara _de facto_ menjadi daerah teritorial milik mereka.

Yoongi dan ketiga temannya udah sobatan sejak pertama kali mereka menginjak sekolah ini. Dan saat ini, di antara mereka berempat cuma Hoseok dengan nama beken 'JHope' yang beda kelas. Tapi yang jelas, persahabatan nggak pernah memedulikan elo di kelas mana dan gue di kelas mana. Bagi mereka, sekali sahabat ya tetap sahabat.

V yang nama aslinya Taehyung melahap sepotong kecil fishcake goreng sambil bertanya,

"Gimana MOS kemarin, Yoongi?"

"Biasa aja," jawab Yoongi singkat. Ia mengambil kimchi yang ada di meja dan menuangkan isinya ke dalam ramennya.

"Ah, elo nggak asyik nih. Cerita dong. Masa nggak ada yang seru sih!" V protes mendengar jawaban Yoongi yang begitu singkat.

"Bagi gue, semuanya emang biasa aja, Tae. Tanya aja sama Jin," kata Yoongi. "Dia kan juga pengurus OSIS."

V menoleh ke arah Jin yang duduk di sebelahnya, lalu berkata,

"Cerita dong, Jinnie!"

"Lo mau gue ceritain tentang apa?" tanya Jin, cowok cantik sempurna yang jadi inceran sebagian besar cowok-cewek di SMA Bangtan ini. Tapi sayang, Jin udah ada yang punya.

"Mmm... si Yoongi dapat senior _ter_ \- apa nih?" tanya V.

"Sama kayak tahun kemarin, senior tergalak dan terjudes," jawab Jin.

"Hahaha! Tepat seperti dugaan gue, lo tuh emang nggak bisa lembut dikit ya, Yoongi," tawa V.

"Kenapa harus lembut? Gue terpilih sebagai senior tergalak dan terjudes itu kan berarti gue sukses bikin anak-anak baru itu hormat sama gue," Yoongi membela diri.

"Lo nggak salah? Mereka tuh bukan hormat sama elo, tapi takut dan benci setengah mampus," JHope ikut sumbang suara sambil tertawa.

"Bener tuh, sekali-sekali kayak Jinnie dong," ujar V. "Pasti Jin jadi senior tercantik dan terbaik lagi."

"Kurang satu... senior terfavorit," sambung Yoongi.

"Tuh kan."

Jin tersenyum bangga. Hidungnya kembang kempis gak karuan, tapi memang dasarnya cantik ya tetap saja kelihatan cantik.

"Tae, Yoongi emang judes banget, tapi judesnya itu malah bikin MOS kita sukses, dan nggak ada masalah kok. Soalnya cuma ketegasan Yoongi yang bisa nyelesaiin semua masalah dan bikin anak-anak baru itu nggak berani ngelawan."

"Dengar tuh, Tae," kata Yoongi senang karena dapat pembelaan dari Jin.

"Ah, bodo deh sama senior _ter_ \- itu. Yang perlu gue tau, anak barunya subur atau gersang nih?" tanya JHope.

"Tanaman, kaleee...," sahut V.

"Yeee, gue serius nih. Masa SMA kita kan tinggal setahun ini. Kalau pemandangannya nggak ada yang baru, bisa butek nih otak gue," kata JHope.

"Lo suka daun muda, Hobi?" tanya V.

"Kalau tampangnya oke, why not?!"

"Ih... anak kelas satu gitu loh. Masih bau kencur, kali," sahut Yoongi dengan tampang jijik.

"Menurut gue, it's okay kok. Asal tampangnya oke, dokunya kenceng, bau tanah juga nggak apa-apa," kata JHope.

Semua tertawa mendengar kata-kata JHope itu.

"Serius dong... Ada yang cakep, nggak? Kalo ada, mau gue samperin tuh anak," ujar JHope lagi.

"Menurut gue sih ada, Hob. Dan kalau lo beneran serius pengen kenalan, lo harus buru-buru. Soalnya udah banyak yang ngincer," jawab Jin.

"Masa sih? Siapa namanya? Siapa? Kelas berapa?" tanya JHope antusias.

"Jinnie, jangan bilang kalau yang lo maksud itu si cowok bantet itu ya," kata Yoongi curiga.

"Iya, emang dia kok. Namanya Park Jimin, anak kelas 1 D. Satu-satunya cowok yang bikin surat cinta buat elo waktu MOS," jawab Jin kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela napas. Tepat dugaan dia. Cowok aneh itu emang punya tampang oke. Nggak heran dia langsung jadi idola baru di sekolah ini.

"Park Jimin? Bikin surat cinta buat Yoongi?" tanya JHope heran.

"Wah... ada yang nyimpan cerita sendirian nih. Curang lo berdua, berita heboh gitu kok nggak diceritain sih. Ayo dong cerita!" seru V penasaran.

"Cerita apaan sih?" Tiba-tiba sesosok makhluk 'kurang' tinggi muncul di sebelah Yoongi.

Semua terdiam karena kaget. Terutama V dan JHope. Keduanya melongo melihat cowok keren yang berdiri di dekat mereka itu.

"Lho, kok pada diam sih, sunbae-nim yang cakep?" tanya cowok itu tersenyum manis.

"Lo ngapain di sini?!" bentak Yoongi. "Nggak ada yang ngajak lo ikutan gabung. Pergi sana!"

"Ih, Sunbae kok galak gitu sih," rajuk cowok itu.

"Pergi nggak lo!" usir Yoongi kasar.

"Nggak mau ah. Saya kan mau kenalan sama Sunbae-sunbae yang cantik, cakep, dan keren ini," ujar cowok itu sambil beranjak ke samping V dan JHope.

"Halo, Sunbae. Saya Jimin," kata Jimin sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah JHope.

"Boleh kenalan nggak, Sunbae?"

"Boleh, nama gue Jung Hoseok, tapi lo panggil aja gue JHope." JHope membalas uluran tangan Jimin. "Dan jangan panggil kami, Sunbae. Kesannya formal banget."

"Kalo gue Kim Taehyung, tapi lo boleh panggil gue V." V nggak mau kalah. Dia ikut-ikutan mengulurkan tangannya dan bersalaman dengan Jimin.

Jimin menyambutnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau yang cantik ini gue udah kenal. Jin angel, kan?" goda Jimin.

Jin tersenyum manis mendengar namanya disebut Jimin dengan embel-embel angel.

"Gue sama sekali nggak nyesel masuk sekolah ini. Ternyata di sini banyak bidadarinya," kata Jimin.

"Lo nggak usah ngegombal deh sama teman-teman gue. Cepet lo pergi dari sini sebelum gue lempar nih gelas!" bentak Yoongi keki.

"Wah... lo kejam banget, Yoongi. Lo cemburu ya, gue deket sama cowok lain," kata Jimin. "Tenang aja, cuma Yoongi manis kok yang ada di hati Jimin..."

"Panggil gue Suga, yang boleh panggil gue Yoongi, cuma sahabat-sahabat gue! Sekarang, pergi nggak lo!" bentak Yoongi sambil mengangkat gelas minumannya yang sudah kosong.

Tepat saat Yoongi mengangkat gelasnya, bel tanda istirahat telah selesai, berbunyi dengan nyaringnya.

Saved by the bell.

"Oke deh, gue masuk kelas dulu ya," kata Jimin sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Yoongi. "See you, my sweet sugar."

Jimin beranjak meninggalkan kantin sambil melambaikan tangan. JHope dan V membalas lambaian itu sambil tersenyum lebar. Yoongi melotot kesal melihat ulah kedua temannya itu.

"Gila! Itu yang namanya Jimin? Cakep tuh!" seru JHope.

"Iya. Mukanya itu loh. Ya ampun... cute abis!" tambah V nggak kalah heboh dari JHope.

"Cakep? kayak gitu lo bilang cakep? Lo berdua buta kali ya!" ujar Yoongi heran.

"Yoongi, kayaknya si Jimin serius naksir sama elo deh," kata Jin dengan senyum manisnya.

"APA?! AMIT-AMIT DEH!" ujar Yoongi jijik sambil mengetuk-mengetukkan jarinya di meja berulang kali.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Udara siang ini luar biasa panasnya. Matahari sedang seru-serunya memancarkan sinar. Naik bus dari sekolah sampai ke rumah benar-benar telah menguras keringat Yoongi. Tapi lumayan juga sih buat membakar kalori. Nggak perlu menghabiskan uang buat mandi sauna. Lebih alami!

Yoongi mengeluarkan kunci dari dalam tas ranselnya dan membuka pintu pagar rumah. Ia buru-buru masuk ke rumahnya sebelum kulitnya gosong terkena sengatan sinar matahari. Ia melempar tas ranselnya dan bergegas ke dapur mengambil segelas air dingin dari kulkas. Yoongi meneguk air minumnya dengan cepat untuk meredakan dahaga.

Hah... lega rasanya.

Saat menutup pintu kulkas, Yoongi menemukan secarik memo tertempel di pintu kulkas. Memo dari Mama.

 _Yoongi yah, ada nasi dan ayam goreng di meja makan, kimchi masih ada di kulkas. Maaf ya, Mama cuma sempat masak itu tadi pagi. Nanti Mama pulang malam. Kamu nggak usah nunggu Mama. Kalau kamu mau, nanti malam beli makanan saja, lalu tidur duluan._

 _Hati-hati di rumah ya._

 _Love, Mama._

Lagi-lagi pulang malam, gerutu Yoongi dalam hati. Belakangan ini Mama kelihatannya benar-benar sibuk. Hampir setiap hari Mama lembur.

Mama Yoongi bekerja di bagian pembukuan di sebuah pabrik tekstil. Sedangkan papanya... Yoongi nggak tahu laki-laki mana yang layak disebutnya papa. Sejak lahir Yoongi nggak pernah tahu siapa papa kandungnya. Yoongi lahir di luar nikah. Anak haram... mungkin itu sebutannya.

Berulang kali Yoongi menuntut Mama untuk menceritakan siapa papa kandungnya, tapi Mama selalu bungkam. Bahkan nggak jarang Mama malah marah besar sewaktu Yoongi memaksa Mama bicara.

Bukan hanya Mama yang bungkam, tapi semua keluarga Mama juga bungkam. Kalau Yoongi mencoba bertanya pada mereka, mereka segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Yoongi nggak tahu apa alasannya, tapi Yoongi yakin Mama sudah meminta semua orang untuk merahasiakan identitas papa kandungnya.

Lambat laun Yoongi menyerah. Dia nggak lagi berusaha mencari tahu tentang papa kandungnya. Tapi satu keyakinan yang tertanam dalam benaknya, laki-laki yang meninggalkan anak dan istrinya tanpa alasan pasti bukan laki-laki yang pantas untuk dipanggilnya papa. Dan Yoongi membenci laki-laki yang sudah membuat dirinya dipanggil anak haram itu.

Mama memang pernah menikah secara resmi. Waktu itu Yoongi baru kelas 6 SD. Mama menikah dengan laki-laki yang usianya lebih muda dua tahun. Yoongi memanggil laki-laki itu Papa Minwoo. Papa Minwoo adalah orang yang humoris. Yoongi nggak bisa memungkiri, dia senang Mama menikah dengan Papa Minwoo. Tapi sayang, pernikahan itu nggak bertahan lama. Penyebabnya karena Mama memergoki Papa Minwoo selingkuh. Dan Mama kembali terluka.

Sekarang Yoongi cuma tinggal berdua lagi dengan Mama. Sejak perceraian itu, Mama kembali berperan sebagai single parent buat Yoongi. Sama seperti sebelum Mama menikah dengan Papa Minwoo, Mama bekerja banting tulang untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan Yoongi. Mama nggak pernah mau menerima belas kasihan dari siapa pun. Mama selalu menolak setiap bantuan yang hendak diberikan oleh keluarga Mama. Bagi Yoongi, Mama adalah segalanya.

Yoongi menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil menyeret tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Setelah meletakkan tasnya di meja belajar, cowok itu berjalan gontai menuju tempat tidur. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya. Pahitnya masa lalu kembali bergulir dalam memorinya.

Semua peristiwa yang dialaminya selama ini telah mengubah hidup Yoongi. Pengkhianatan Papa Minwoo dan tak adanya figur seorang papa membuat Yoongi menjadi pribadi yang keras. Di mata Yoongi, semua laki-laki brengsek. Makanya, Yoongi nggak suka kalau ada cowok yang coba-coba mendekati dirinya, padahal orientasinya kepada cowok tidak bisa dipungkiri. Dia memang tertarik dengan cowok alias dia adalah gay. Tetapi sejak peristiwa itu, prinsipnya yang sebelumnya: _I don't need a girl_ berubah menjadi : _I don't need everyone_.

Yoongi nggak mau disakiti cowok seperti Mama yang sudah disakiti Papa Minwoo, juga papa kandungnya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan Mama begitu saja. Yoongi yakin dirinya mampu berdiri sendiri tanpa kehadiran orang lain dalam hidupnya. Yoongi nggak akan membiarkan seorang cowok pun menyakiti dirinya. Cita-cita Yoongi cuma satu, membuat Mama bahagia.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

"Kriinngg...!"

Dering HP dari sebelah ranjang mengembalikan Yoongi ke alam nyata. Yoongi dengan malas mengangkat teleponnya tanpa melihat ke caller idnya, kebiasaan.

"Halo...," sapa Yoongi.

"Halo, ini Yoongi, ya?" balas si penelepon dari seberang. Suara cowok.

"Iya. Ini siapa ya?"

Bukannya menjawab, cowok di seberang malah berkata,

"Wow! Suara lo di telepon merdu banget. Suara lo imut, kayak orangnya."

Yoongi melotot mendengar kata-kata si penelepon gelap itu. Dia paling nggak suka cowok yang berani ngegombal padanya.

"Siapa lo? Gue nggak suka gaya bicara lo!"

"Duilee... marah lagi... marah lagi. Gue kan cuma berkata jujur. Gue Jimin, Yoongi. Masa lo nggak kenal sama suara keren gue ini."

"Jimin?! Berani-beraninya lo nelepon gue! Dapat dari mana lo nomor telepon gue!" bentak Yoongi kaget.

Gila juga nih cowok, baru sehari selesai MOS udah berani kurang ajar sama kakak kelas. Apa perlu ditambah ya MOS-nya? Biar digojlok habis-habisan sampai kapok.

"Sabar dong, Yoongi. Gue nggak punya maksud jelek kok sama elo. Jangan galak-galak gitu dong...," ujar Jimin.

"Gue tau nomor telepon lo dari temen lo, JHope. Tadi pas pulang sekolah gue nyari elo, tapi nggak ketemu. Gue malah ketemu JHope di kantin. Katanya lo udah pulang duluan naik bus. Padahal gue bermaksud nganterin lo pulang tadi. Ya udah, sekalian aja gue tanya nomor telepon lo."

Dasar Hobi rese! Ngapain juga dia ngasih tau nomor telepon gue ke anak kutu ini! rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

"So, elo ada perlu apa sama gue sekarang?" tanya Yoongi ketus.

"Gue cuma mau nanya... ng... lo lagi jomblo ya?"

"Apa?!" pekik Yoongi kaget.

"Gue serius nih, Yoongi. Gue boleh nggak jadi pacar lo?"

"Jangan kurang ajar ya!" suara Yoongi makin melengking.

"Ya ampun. Nggak usah histeris gitu dong. Kaget ya, ditembak cowok ganteng?"

"Ngaca dulu sana, Bantet! Song Joong Ki aja nembak gue, gue tolak. Apalagi elo! Sadar ya, di mata gue, lo tuh masih bau kencur! Gue ini Sunbae lo. Lo nggak usah main-main sama gue. Oke?" jawab Yoongi sambil tertawa merendahkan.

"Begitu ya. Jadi lo nggak mau sama gue cuma karena gue adik kelas lo?" suara Jimin terdengar lirih.

Kayaknya dia kecewa. Nggak tau kenapa. Yoongi jadi nggak enak hati udah ngomong sekasar itu pada Jimin. Padahal biasanya kalau ada cowok yang nembak, langsung ditolaknya tanpa memedulikan perasaan tuh cowok.

Tapi nggak tau kenapa, kok sekarang Yoongi jadi kasihan sama Jimin? Mungkin karena Yoongi merasa Jimin masih muda, jadi belum tahan banting, kali ya. Mmm... ada hubungannya nggak sih?

"Mmm... bukan cuma karena itu, tapi karena gue emang nggak minat pacaran," suara Yoongi mulai melembut.

"Kenapa?"

"Lo nggak perlu tau alasannya, Jimin. Lagian lo tuh belum kenal siapa gue. Gue yakin lo nggak serius sama gue."

"Gue kenal kok siapa elo," sahut Jimin. "Elo tuh Min Yoongi, cowok yang emang udah ditakdirkan Tuhan buat gue. Gue serius sama elo dan gue akan membuktikan hal itu sama elo. Gue akan membuat elo mau membuka hati buat gue. Gue akan membuat lo jatuh cinta sama gue..."

"Omong kosong!"

 _Brak!_ Yoongi membanting HP-nya dan memutus pembicaraan begitu saja.

Dasar cowok rese! Nggak tau malu! Nggak tau diri. Dia kira gue cowok gampangan apa. Yang klepek-klepek kalau dengar rayuan murahan kayak gitu. Nih cowok emang nggak bisa dikasih hati. Dilembutin dikit malah makin ngegombal. Gue paling benci sama cowok kayak gitu.

Ih, kesel banget deh gue! Semua cowok emang sama aja! GOMBAL!

Yoongi ngedumel nggak keruan gara-gara keki mendengar kata-kata Jimin di telepon barusan. Dia membanting tubuhnya di sofa ruang tamu lalu merengut kesal.

* * *

-TBC-

[Hai, aku baca ada yang nanya Yoongi uke kan di sini?]

[Bingo! Si manis mungil nan galak itu uke kok]

[Cuma tau sendiri kan Yoongi kaya nasgor karetnya dua, extra pedasss, uke manis tapi tsundere :p]

[Terus untuk tingkatan kelas hanya Jimin & Jungkook yang anak baru kelas 1]

[Yoongi, Jin, Jhope, Namjoon, & V kelas 3]

[Keep review ya!]

[Akan diusahain fast update :)]


	3. Chapter 3

Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Jadi kalau ada cerita yg mirip atau persis seperti ini itu wajar ya, namanya juga remake :)

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku bikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi (Uke)

MinYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 3

Pagi ini cerah banget. Matahari mempersembahkan sinarnya yang paling hangat buat bumi. Semilir angin pagi ikut bertiup sepoi-sepoi membuat semua orang bangun pagi dengan semangat dan ceria, siap memulai hari baru.

Yoongi sudah duduk di meja makan bersama Mama sambil melahap roti bakar buatan Mama. Di sebelah piringnya juga sudah tersedia segelas susu cokelat.

"Mama nggak ikutan makan roti?" tanya Yoongi heran melihat mamanya yang hanya menghirup segelas susu hangat.

"Nggak. Kamu makan aja. Mama lagi malas sarapan."

"Mama ini nggak tau jaga kesehatan ya! Sarapan itu penting kan, Ma!"

"Iya, Mama tau. Mama kan tetap minum susu sebagai ganti sarapan. Kamu habiskan aja makanan kamu lalu berangkat. Nanti kamu telat loh."

Yoongi cuma mengangguk sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Nanti sore Mama usahakan pulang cepat," kata Mama. "Kita makan malam sama-sama."

"Benar, Ma?"

"Iya. Jadi kamu masak cepat, ya. Biar pas Mama pulang, kita bisa langsung makan. Di kulkas ada ayam goreng sama nugget, nanti pulang sekolah kamu goreng aja sedikit untuk makan malam."

"Iya, aku ngerti."

Teet... teet...!

Suara bel rumah berbunyi. Siapa ya yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini? Nggak biasanya loh.

"Biar Mama yang buka pintu." Mama mencegah Yoongi yang sudah mau bangkit dari duduknya.

Yoongi kembali duduk dan menghabiskan roti bakarnya yang tinggal dua suapan lagi. Mama berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membukakan pintu.

"Pagi, Tante...," sapa seorang cowok imut berseragam SMA begitu mama Yoongi membukakan pintu.

"Pagi. Temannya Yoongi, ya?" tanya Mama ramah tapi agak heran. Tumben ada cowok cakep yang datang ke rumah pagi-pagi.

"Iya, Tante. Saya Jimin," kata Jimin sambil menebar pesona senyum mautnya.

"Kok Tante nggak pernah liat ya?"

"Soalnya saya teman barunya Yoongi, Tante."

"Oh. Kalau begitu, masuk dulu yuk. Yoongi masih sarapan," ajak mama Yoongi ramah.

"Makasih, Tante," sahut Jimin, lalu mengekor di belakang Mama.

"Yoongi, ada teman kamu nih," kata Mama.

Yoongi menoleh ke asal suara. Dan...

"Brruahh...!" Susu yang baru saja masuk ke mulutnya kontan dimuntahkannya kembali gara-gara kaget.

"Yoongi... kamu kenapa?" Mama yang melihat reaksi Yoongi ikutan kaget.

"Ngapain lo ke sini?!" bentak Yoongi begitu berhasil mengendalikan diri.

"Yoongi... jangan kasar begitu dong," kata Mama lalu mengambil lap di meja makan dan membantu Yoongi membersihkan noda susu yang muncrat ke seragamnya.

Yoongi nggak peduli dengan noda di bajunya. Ia maju mendekati Jimin tanpa memedulikan Mama yang sedang berusaha membersihkan seragamnya. Mama cuma bisa menghela napas. Dia sudah mengerti sifat putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Gue tanya sekali lagi, ngapain lo ke sini?!" tanya Yoongi tanpa mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Pagi, Yoongi. Sori ya, udah bikin lo kaget. Baju lo kotor, ya? Nanti gue cuciin deh," kata Jimin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi.

Yoongi jadi tambah keki. "NGAPAIN LO KE SINI? JAWAB!"

"Ya ampun, Yoongi... galak banget sih lo. Ini masih pagi. Jangan marah-marah gitu dong. Gue ke sini mau jemput elo. Kita berangkat sekolah bareng yuk..."

"NGGAK MAU!" tegas Yoongi.

"Kok gitu sih, Yoongi? Gue udah bela-belain bangun pagi-pagi demi ngejemput lo ke sekolah, masa lo malah nggak mau berangkat bareng gue sih..."

"Itu bukan urusan gue. Sekarang lo pergi!" usir Yoongi.

"Yoongi!" tegur Mama yang langsung menarik lengan Yoongi agar ikut dengannya ke belakang.

"Apaan sih, Ma?" protes Yoongi setelah ia dan mamanya sudah berada di dapur.

"Kenapa sih kamu kasar gitu sama dia? Dia kan bermaksud baik sama kamu. Mama nggak suka kamu bersikap sekasar itu," nasihat Mama.

"Memang kenapa? Ini rumah kita, aku berhak mengusir dia dari rumah ini karena aku nggak suka sama dia."

"Tapi bukan begitu caranya. Kamu kan bisa menggunakan cara yang lebih halus."

"Kenapa sih Mama ngebelain dia?"

"Mama nggak ngebelain dia. Mama cuma nggak suka sama cara kamu yang kasar itu."

Yoongi manyun mendengar ucapan Mama. Dia nggak bisa membantah karena sama sekali nggak tau harus ngomong apa.

"Ayolah... Bicara baik-baik sama teman kamu itu," ujar Mama sambil menggandeng tangan Yoongi kembali ke hadapan Jimin yang menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Maaf ya, Nak Jimin... Yoongi memang agak ceplas-ceplos kalau ngomong. Tapi dia nggak bermaksud jahat kok sama kamu. Nak Jimin jangan marah, ya," ujar Mama lembut.

Yoongi melotot ke arah mamanya.

"Mama! Mama ngapain sih baik-baikin..."

"Hush!" Mama langsung balik melotot ke arah Yoongi sebelum putranya itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Mau nggak mau Yoongi pun diam. Bibirnya maju lima senti karena kesal. Persis kayak mulut bebek.

"Nggak apa-apa, Tante. Saya ngerti kok. Saya memang salah, datang pagi-pagi tanpa ngasih tau Yoongi lebih dulu," kata Jimin.

"Bagus kalau lo sadar!" sahut Yoongi keki.

"Yoongi!" hardik Mama yang langsung membuat mulut Yoongi kembali tertutup.

"Nak Jimin ke sini mau jemput Yoongi, kan?" tanya Mama ramah.

"Iya, Tante," jawab Jimin.

"Ya sudah, kalian berangkat saja sekarang sama-sama. Nanti keburu telat loh," ujar Mama.

"Mama!" pekik Yoongi kaget mendengar ucapan mamanya.

"Kenapa memangnya, Yoongi? Kalian kan satu sekolah. Lebih baik kamu berangkat bareng Jimin daripada desak-desakan naik bus."

"Mama apa-apaan sih? Lebih baik aku desak-desakan naik bus daripada harus berangkat bareng dia. Aku paling nggak suka mengandalkan orang lain."

"Yoongi, hari ini Jimin terlanjur datang ke sini. Kasihan dia kalau kedatangannya sia-sia. Tapi itu bukan berarti setiap hari kamu harus berangkat sama dia. Cuma buat pagi ini aja kan," kata Mama lembut sambil membelai rambut putra semata wayangnya itu.

Mendengar kelembutan suara Mama dan kehangatan tangan mama yang meresap ke setiap helai rambutnya, Yoongi jadi nggak kuasa untuk membantah. Ia menarik napas panjang dan mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Oke, hari ini gue ikut elo ke sekolah. Tapi kalau besok-besok lo berani datang ke rumah gue tanpa seijin gue, awas lo!" ujar Yoongi mengancam.

"Oke deh, Yoongi..." Jimin tersenyum puas.

"Ya udah, aku berangkat dulu ya, Ma," pamit Yoongi sambil mencium kedua pipi mamanya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya!" kata Mama lembut.

"Saya berangkat dulu ya, Tante. Terima kasih banyak atas bantuannya." Jimin pamit sambil tersenyum.

Mama cuma balas tersenyum. Dan Yoongi yang melihat senyum kedua orang itu cuma bisa mendengus kesal. Tampaknya Jimin udah berhasil merebut hati Mama dan perlahan-lahan menyusup ke dalam kehidupan Yoongi.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Jimin mengendarai sedan hitamnya dengan senyum terkembang. Dia puas banget karena berhasil memenangkan pertarungan pagi ini dan mengantar pujaan hatinya ke sekolah. Bahkan ruangan dalam mobil sengaja dia semprot pakai Bayfresh biar wangi.

Perjuangannya mengorek informasi dari JHope agar memberikan alamat rumah Yoongi juga nggak sia-sia. Lega rasanya.

Mobil yang dikendarainya melaju pelan. Sengaja, biar waktu berduaan bersama Yoongi jadi lebih lama. Jimin ingin menikmati setiap meter yang dilaluinya bersama Yoongi dengan penuh perasaan.

"Lo ngapain senyum-senyum sendiri? Bikin gue merinding, tau!" tegur Yoongi heran saat melihat cowok di sampingnya nggak berhenti memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Nggak kenapa-napa kok. Gue cuma lagi senang aja," jawab Jimin.

"Gue ingetin ya, ini pertama dan terakhir gue berangkat bareng elo ke sekolah. Elo nggak usah kegeeran dulu. Gue ikut lo karena terpaksa, tau!"

"Nggak apa-apa kok. Ini udah cukup bikin gue happy."

Hening sejenak di antara mereka. Yoongi melempar pandang ke luar jendela, lalu menoleh menatap Jimin.

"Elo itu aneh, ya?"

"Mungkin."

"Kenapa sih elo ngedeketin gue?" tanya Yoongi. "Udah jelas gue ini Sunbae lo. Apa lo nggak malu ngedeketin cowok yang umurnya lebih tua dari elo? Apa nggak ada cowok seangkatan elo yang cakep dan bisa lo godain?"

"Gue cuma mau elo."

"Tapi gue nggak mau! Lo tuh emang otak di dengkul ya?"

"Maybe."

"Dasar cowok aneh! Mana ada yang mau sama cowok aneh kayak elo..."

"Ada kok... ya elo..."

"HAH? MIMPI KALI YEE...!" Yoongi nggak tahan lagi sambil teriak lebay.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

"Yoongi, tadi gue liat lo turun dari mobil hitam di tempat parkir," ujar V begitu sampai di kelas pagi itu. "Mobilnya siapa tuh?"

Kelas mulai ramai. Yoong sedang duduk di bangkunya bersama JHope, yang nyasar dari kelas sebelah gara-gara bete nggak ada teman ngobrol. Jin duduk di depan mereka.

"Mobil Jimin," jawab Yoongi singkat.

"Hah? Jimin!" seru V, JHope, dan Jin bersamaan.

"Hus! Ngapain sih pake teriak segala? Emangnya kenapa kalo gue ikut mobil tuh anak kutu?"

"Tapi... kok bisa?" V nggak percaya. Rasanya ajaib kalo cowok kayak Yoongi yang nggak suka mengandalkan orang itu mau berangkat ke sekolah bareng orang lain yang nggak dia kenal baik.

"Gue terpaksa, tau! Pagi-pagi dia datang ke rumah gue, 'ngejilat' nyokap gue, dan bikin gue dipaksa Nyokap untuk berangkat bareng dia ke sekolah. Kalian kan tau, gue paling nggak bisa membantah kata-kata Nyokap. Biarpun gue sering ngelawan, ujung-ujungnya selalu aja gue nurut sama Nyokap."

"Jimin ke rumah lo?!" tanya Jin heran.

"Iya. Dan gue yakin ini pasti gara-gara elo, Hob," jawab Yoongi. "Elo kan yang ngasih tau nomor telepon dan alamat gue ke Jimin? Hayo ngaku!"

"Hehehe... iya sih, Yoongi." JHope malah nyengir. "Tapi gue nggak tau kalau dia bakal nekat datang ke rumah lo pagi-pagi."

"Kayaknya Jimin serius naksir elo deh, Yoongi," kata Jin.

"Gue nggak peduli dia serius atau nggak. Yang penting, gue nggak suka sama dia. Bagi gue, semua cowok itu sama aja, habis manis sepah dibuang. Gue nggak akan membiarkan diri gue menjadi salah satu korban mereka."

"Yoongi, jangan menyamaratakan semua orang kayak gitu dong. Banyak kok pasangan yang awet sampai masa tua mereka. Banyak juga cowok yang bisa setia sama pasangannya. Lo harus mulai membuka hati," nasihat Jin lembut.

"Benar, Yoongi. Contohnya Chanyeol hyung pacar Jin. Chanyeol hyung setia banget kan, Jinnie?" tambah V sambil melirik Jin yang pipinya bersemu merah karena malu.

"Kok malah bawa-bawa Chanyeol hyung sih?" rajuk Jin.

Chanyeol hyung itu pacar Jin. Sudah satu setengah tahun mereka pacaran. Chanyeol hyung dulu Sunbae mereka di SMA Bangtan. Tapi sekarang dia udah lulus dan kuliah di salah satu universitas swasta di Seoul. Chanyeol hyung dan Jin memang pasangan serasi. Cakep dan cantik. Kalau mereka lagi jalan berdua, pasti bikin ngiri orang-orang yang melihat mereka.

"Mungkin Chanyeol hyung memang beda. Tapi mencari cowok yang seperti lo maksud itu kaya mencari sebatang jarum dalam tumpukan jerami. Satu banding seribu. Kalau gue membuka hati, belum tentu gue dapat cowok yang baik kaya Chanyeol hyung," kata Yoongi.

"Tapi kalo elo nggak mulai membuka hati, gimana lo bisa tau cowok itu baik atau nggak?" bantah JHope.

"Dan untuk yang pertama, lo bisa belajar membuka hati lo untuk Jimin...," sambung Jin.

"Kok kalian semua ngotot banget sih ngejodohin gue sama Jimin? Gue udah bilang, gue nggak suka sama dia. Dia tuh lebih muda daripada gue. Gue nggak mau pacaran sama brondong. Nyokap gue pernah menikah dengan laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya dan akhirnya malah dikhianati. Gue nggak mau seperti itu," kata Yoongi sewot.

"Nggak semua cowok brondong bakal berkhianat, Yoongi. Bokap gue aja lebih muda tiga tahun dari nyokap gue dan hubungan mereka baik-baik aja sampai sekarang. Benar nih, lo nggak suka sama Jimin?" sahut V.

"Tau ah!" Yoongi jadi keki mendengar kata-kata ketiga sobatnya itu.

Jimin... Jimin... Sejauh apa ya nama itu akan menyusup dalam kehidupan Yoongi.

Heaven knows deh!

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju toilet yang ada di ujung koridor, tepat di sebelah ruang perpustakaan. Langkahnya agak tergesa-gesa karena perutnya mules banget. Pasti gara-gara makan tteobokki kebanyakan pas istirahat tadi. Yoongi memegang perutnya, memohon agar perutnya mau bersabar sampai dia tiba di toilet.

Yoongi buru-buru memasuki bilik WC dan membuka pintu WC yang pertama. WC sekolah ini nggak bersih-bersih amat. Tapi lumayanlah, nggak bau kok. Ada empat bilik di dalamnya. Selain itu juga ada tiga wastafel yang berdempetan dan memanjang, lengkap dengan cermin besar di atas wastafel itu. Makanya, toilet di SMA Bangtan ini juga merupakan salah satu tempat nongkrong favorit para murid.

Ada yang ke WC karena memang kebelet pipis atau pengin buang air besar, ada yang karena pengin cuci tangan, cuci muka, cuci kaki, atau sikat gigi. Tapi ada juga yang ke toilet khusus buat istirahat, ngumpet dari kejaran guru piket, bahkan ngegosip. Multifungsi banget, kan!

Aaah... leganya, batin Yoongi tersenyum puas. Perutnya mulai tenang setelah semua beban itu dikeluarkan. Baru saja Yoongi mau membuka pintu WC, ia mendengar ada orang-orang yang kasak-kusuk di depan. Ke WC kok bareng-bareng. Biasanya ijinnya harus satu-satu. Jangan-jangan mereka bolos, lagi.

Yoongi nggak jadi membuka pintu dan tetap di dalam WC sambil pasang kuping. Biasalah... kepo!

"Bam, lo bawa lipbalm, nggak?" tanya seorang cowok yang suaranya rada cempreng. "Gue minta dong!"

Cowok yang dipanggil itu nggak menjawab.

"Bambam, lo dengar nggak sih?" tanya cowok bersuara cempreng itu sekali lagi.

"Sabar kek. Nih," dumel cowok yang bernama Bambam itu.

"Eh, habis ini kita ke mana nih?" tanya si cempreng. "Masa ngumpet di toilet terus."

"Mmm... Kita kabur lewat belakang aja. Biasanya pintu belakang kan nggak dikunci," jawab cowok yang dipanggil Bambam. "Lalu kita ke rumah tante gue yang tinggal di daerah sini. Kita bolos sampai pelajaran kelima aja."

"Tapi pintu belakang kan sering dijaga Pak Kwangsoo," tampaknya si cempreng nggak setuju.

"Ya kita hati-hatilah, jangan sampai kelihatan sama Pak Kwangsoo," sahut si Bambam.

"Kalau gagal gimana?" tanya si cempreng sedikit cemas.

"Lo tenang aja. Serahin ke gue," si Bambam menjawab dengan percaya diri.

"Bam, lo udah dengar belum?" tanya si cempreng. "Katanya tadi pagi si Jimin berangkat bareng Suga Sunbae, ketua OSIS kita itu."

"Udah, gue udah denger," jawab si Bambam.

"Lo nggak panas, Bam? Lo kan naksir Jimin?"

"Gila! Gue panas abis lah! Apa sih bagusnya tuh cowok? Mentang-mentang dia ketua OSIS, sok galak dan sok berkuasa banget! Pasti dia yang kegatelan ngedeketin Jimin gue," maki si Bambam kesal.

"Tapi, Bam... gue denger dari kakak gue yang sekelas sama Suga Sunbae, dia tuh anticowok. Jadi nggak mungkin kalau Suga yang deketin Jimin," ujar si cempreng.

"Anticowok? Mana mungkin! Lo pikir aja deh. Jimin itu kan keren abis, semua cowok-cewek pasti pada klepek-klepek sama dia, mana mungkin si Suga itu bisa tahan," bantah si Bambam.

"Tapi lo inget nggak... waktu kita MOS kemarin kan si Jimin ngasih surat cinta ke Suga. Jangan-jangan emang Jimin yang naksir sama Suga."

"Kalau memang Jimin suka sama Suga, itu berarti selera Jimin murahan. Apa bagusnya sih cowok kayak gitu. Sok galak, sok berkuasa, sok jual mahal, munafik!"

 _Brak!_

Yoongi membuka pintu WC dengan wajah merah menahan marah. Yap! Kesabaran Yoongi cukup sampai di sini.

"Udah puas ngomongin gue?!" tanya Yoongi.

Kedua cowok yang masih berdiri di depan wastafel melotot kaget. Mereka sama sekali nggak menyangka bahwa Sunbae yang mereka gosipin sedang berada di dalam WC. Mampus deh!

"Masih ada yang mau diomongin tentang gue?"tanya Yoongi lagi.

Kedua cowok itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Asal lo berdua tau ya, gue sama sekali nggak berminat sama Jimin. Kalau di antara kalian ada yang naksir Jimin, silakan! Gue sama sekali nggak berminat jadi saingan," kata Yoongi.

Wajah kedua cowok itu berubah pucat. Mereka ketakutan melihat tampang Yoongi yang udah kayak serigala mini mau nerkam mangsa. Biarpun mini tapi tetep aja ngeri man!

"Tapi ingat, gue nggak suka ada orang yang ngomongin gue di belakang gue. Itu namanya pengecut!" kata Yoongi tajam. "Dan satu lagi, pintu belakang udah dikunci sejak kemarin sama Pak Kwangsoo, jadi kalau kalian berniat bolos, silakan cari jalan lain. Tapi hati-hati ya, kalian tuh masih baru di sekolah ini. Kalian nggak tau mana jalan yang ada jebakannya dan mana jalan yang benar-benar aman. Mau bolos juga ada aturannya, bro!"

Yoongi tersenyum sinis lalu keluar dari toilet dan kembali menuju kelas dengan perasaan masih kesal. Dia nggak menyangka ada anak kelas satu yang berani menghina dia.

Tapi bagi Yoongi, pantang yang namanya marah sama adik kelas lalu menggunakan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya untuk menggencet mereka. Itu namanya nggak fair. Yoongi paling nggak suka harus berantem, apalagi kalau cuma gara-gara cowok. Nggak ada untungnya cari musuh gara-gara rebutan cowok.

Selama ini Yoongi nggak pernah tuh yang namanya cari-cari musuh. Ia selalu berusaha bersikap adil dan bergaul baik dengan semua orang. Makanya akhirnya semua memilih dia untuk jadi ketua OSIS. Itu karena semua temannya percaya pada Yoongi.

Waktu itu Yoongi hampir memperoleh 80% suara. Benar-benar kemenangan mutlak. Kalau hari ini sampai ada yang tega menjelek-jelekkan dia, ini benar-benar hal yang nggak terduga. Hal yang nggak pernah terbayangkan oleh Yoongi sebelumnya.

Soalnya nggak ada orang yang mampu membenci Yoongi, karena meskipun galak, dia tetap seorang teman yang baik buat siapa aja. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Yoongi ada orang yang berani menjelek-jelekkannya.

Dan ini semua udah jelas pasti gara-gara makhluk bantet bernama Jimin itu.

Ya! Semua pasti gara-gara dia.

* * *

-TBC-


	4. Chapter 4

Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Jadi kalau ada cerita yg mirip atau persis seperti ini itu wajar ya, namanya juga remake :)

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku bikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi (Uke)

MinYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Yoongi... gue anterin pulang ya," tawar Jimin saat semua anak sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas dengan penuh sukacita untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Yoongi berjalan cepat menyusuri lapangan tanpa memedulikan tawaran Jimin yang berusaha menjajarkan langkahnya di samping Yoongi.

"Yoongi... jangan cuek gitu dong. Gue anterin lo pulang ya," rayu Jimin pantang menyerah. "Kan lebih enak naik mobil gue daripada naik bus."

Yoongi tetap nggak peduli dan mempercepat langkahnya menuju gerbang sekolah yang menganga lebar.

"Yoongi...," panggil Jimin sambil menahan tangan kiri Yoongi.

Yoongi berhenti dan menatap Jimin tajam.

"Panggil gue Suga! Dan lepasin tangan gue!"

"Nggak mau, gue mau panggil lo Yoongi seperti sahabat-sahabat lo. Gue baru mau lepasin tangan lo kalau lo mau pulang bareng gue."

"Gue bilang lepasin tangan gue!"

"Gue nggak mau!"

 _Plaakk!_

Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi Jimin. Semua mata kontan menatap mereka. Jimin melepaskan genggamannya. Dia nggak menyangka Yoongi akan senekat itu. Dalam hitungan detik, di pipi Jimin yang mulus dan lumayan putih tercetak bekas tamparan jari-jari tangan Yoongi.

"Dengar baik-baik, ya. Tamparan itu hadiah buat kekurangajaran lo megang-megang tangan gue. Kalau elo masih berani ganggu gue, gue nggak akan segan menghajar elo. Jangan kira gue nggak berani sama elo!"

Jimin terperanjat. Tapi entah emang cowok itu sabar atau bloon, ia nggak termakan emosi mendengar ancaman Yoongi.

"Yoongi, kenapa sih elo sewot banget sama gue. Apa gue salah, jatuh cinta sama elo?"

"Lo kira gue bisa kemakan rayuan gombal lo? Elo salah besar! Gue bukan cowok gampangan seperti yang lo kira. Kalau lo mau mainin cowok, gue rasa banyak temen sekelas lo yang bersedia!"

"Yoongi, gue nggak pernah nganggap elo cowok gampangan. Gue nggak pernah berniat mainin cowok mana pun. Gue cuma mengikuti kata hati dan debaran jantung gue yang udah menjatuhkan pilihannya ke elo..."

"Jimin, kalau elo masih coba-coba deketin gue dan sok ngegombal, gue akan benar-benar membenci elo dengan segenap jiwa raga gue!" bentak Yoongi kesal.

Anak-anak yang lagi bubaran kelas membuat pagar lingkaran di sekeliling Yoongi dan Jimin. Mereka membatalkan niat mereka untuk segera meninggalkan sekolah. Tontonan gratis yang seru ini sama sekali nggak boleh dilewatkan. Bahkan sampai-sampai ada yang nekat taruhan siapa yang menang dalam pertarungan kali ini. Kebanyakan sih pada megang Yoongi.

"Yoongi... gue suka sama elo. Dan gue akan membuat elo melihat ketulusan perasaan gue. Gue nggak akan mundur begitu aja. Tamparan ini malah membuktikan bahwa elo ada perhatian ke gue," kata Jimin lembut. Ia tersenyum manis menatap kedua bola mata Yoongi yang melotot marah.

"Dasar GILA!" teriak Yoongi lalu berlari meninggalkan Jimin dan menembus pagar lingkaran teman-temannya.

"HIDUP JIMIN!" teriak salah satu penonton yang kemudian diikuti sorakan teman-temannya yang lain. Ternyata Jimin yang menang.

"Ayo, lo bayar taruhannya!" tagih Jungkook, salah satu sobat Jimin yang ikutan pasang taruhan untuk kemenangan Jimin. Gayanya udah kaya bandar judi.

Anak-anak mulai bubar. Yang menang taruhan tertawa lebar, sedangkan yang memilih Yoongi cuma bisa mesem-mesem kecewa.

"Jimtet (Jimin bantet), lo TOP banget dah! Tu cowok bisa lo buat nggak berkutik. Hebat, hebat! Menang banyak nih gue!" puji Jungkook mendekati Jimin sambil mengantongi uang yang baru saja didapatkannya.

Jimin cuma diam dan mengelus-elus pipinya yang masih terasa agak panas.

"Wiii! Pipi lo merah juga. Tamparan tuh Suga Sunbae keras juga ya?" kata Jungkook. "Lo nggak serius kan naksir cowok kasar gitu?"

"Dia bukan cowok kasar. Dia cuma punya watak keras," bela Jimin.

"Jimin... jangan bilang lo serius naksir dia ya," ujar Jungkook curiga.

Jimin nggak menjawab. Dia hanya diam dan tersenyum. Tapi bagi Jungkook, senyum Jimin itu udah cukup sebagai jawaban.

"Lo gila, tet (bantet)! Segitu banyak cowok yang naksir lo sejak hari pertama kita masuk sekolah ini, elo malah milih cowok kasar yang jelas-jelas nggak suka sama elo," kata Jungkook heran. "Gue rasa otak lo udah nggak waras lagi."

"Elo salah, Kook!" bantah Jimin. "Justru karena gue waras, gue milih Yoongi daripada orang-orang sok jaim yang ngejar-ngejar gue tiap hari itu."

"Apa sih yang bagus dari tuh cowok?" tanya Jungkook. "Udah gitu, dia kan senior kita, galak pula, sama sekali nggak ada nilai plusnya deh."

"Sekali lagi lo salah," jawab Jimin. "Yoongi cowok paling baik yang pernah gue temui."

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi membanting tasnya ke tempat tidur dengan kesal. Hari ini benar-benar hari terburuk buatnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas kasur dan mengambil gulingnya, lalu meremasnya gemas.

Kriing...!

Dering HP memaksa Yoongi untuk melepas pelukannya ke gulingnya dan segera mengangkat telepon. Lagi-lagi tanpa melihat caller idnya.

"Halo...," sapa Yoongi ogah-ogahan.

"Halo, Yoongi," sapa Jin ramah dari seberang. "Gue ganggu nggak?"

"Eh, elo, Jinnie," jawab Yoongi. "Nggak ganggu kok, ada apa?"

"Cuma mau ngobrol aja sama elo."

"Loh, tumben. Ada apaan sih?" tanya Yoongi heran. "Nggak biasanya elo berkesan misterius gini."

"Siapa yang misterius?" Jin malah balik tanya. "Gue cuma mau ngobrol biasa aja sama elo."

"Oke. Tentang apa nih?"

"Tentang elo."

"Gue?"

"Iya, tentang elo," jawab Jin. "Gue denger, pas pulang sekolah lo ribut sama Jimin di lapangan, ya?"

"Tau dari mana lo?"

"Dari berbagai sumber. Topik itu mulai jadi pembicaraan hangat di antara anak-anak, dan gue yakin besok berita itu pasti bakal jadi lebih heboh lagi."

"Pada kurang kerjaan, ya! Buat apa sih kejadian gitu aja dibesar-besarkan!"

"Yoongi, apa elo nggak sadar? Ini pertama kalinya ada cowok yang benar-benar berhasil merebut perhatian lo."

"Merebut perhatian gue?" tanya Yoongi. "Apa lo nggak salah Jin? Gue malah setengah mampus benci banget sama dia."

"Bukankah benci itu juga satu bukti bahwa elo merespons semua tindakan dia dan memberi dia satu perhatian lebih?"

"Maksud lo apa, Jinnie?"

"Yoongi, hampir tiga tahun gue kenal elo, dan gue tau siapa elo," jelas Jin. "Yoongi yang gue kenal sangat dingin sama cowok yang berusaha mendekatinya. Yoongi yang gue kenal pantang mengharapkan bantuan cowok kecuali jika ada hubungan kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan di dalamnya. Yoongi yang gue kenal nggak pernah mau merespon semua tindakan cowok yang mencoba pedekate sama dia. Yoongi yang gue kenal nggak akan mau ribut sama cowok karena urusan cinta."

Yoongi nggak bersuara. Dia nggak bisa membalas semua ucapan Jin. Dia terpaku diam.

"Tapi Yoongi yang sekarang mulai berubah," lanjut Jin. "Yoongi yang sekarang marah-marah dan ngejutekin seorang cowok yang sedang berusaha pedekate sama dia. Padahal dulu boro-boro melirik, setiap cowok yang mencoba mendekati Yoongi bakal dicuekin habis-habisan. Yoongi yang sekarang juga mau dianterin ke sekolah sama cowok tersebut meskipun dengan alasan terpaksa. Bahkan Yoongi yang sekarang bisa ribut di depan umum sama seorang cowok gara-gara masalah cinta."

"Tapi gue nggak ngeributin masalah cinta sama Jimin!" bantah Yoongi. "Gue cuma... gue cuma... nampar dia dan minta dia nggak ganggu gue lagi."

"Apa bedanya?" sahut Jin. "Itu malah semakin menunjukkan bahwa elo jelas merespons semua tindakan dia. Elo marah-marah sama dia, elo ngejutekin dia, elo bilang elo benci sama dia, bukankah itu berarti elo memberi perhatian dan menanggapi semua tindakan yang dia lakukan?"

"Tapi..."

"Lo masih ingat Suho nggak, cowok yang empat bulan lalu mencoba ngedeketin elo?" tanya Jin.

"Suho?" Yoongi malah balik bertanya. "Suho yang mana? Memangnya ada cowok yang namanya Suho yang mencoba deketin gue?"

"Tuh... benar, kan? Bahkan nama cowok yang pedekate sama elo aja lo nggak ingat," kata Jin. "Suho itu teman kuliahnya Chanyeolie, Yoongi...! Nah, sekarang kembali ke Jimin nih. Elo tuh benar-benar merespon kehadiran cowok itu."

"Gue nggak bermaksud gitu, Jinnie."

"Jujur sama gue, Yoongi," kata Jin, "apa elo udah jatuh cinta sama Jimin?"

"Nggak... itu nggak mungkin," jawab Yoongi. "Gue nggak mungkin jatuh cinta sama cowok aneh itu."

"Kenapa nggak, Yoongi? Elo nggak salah kok kalau elo jatuh cinta sama dia."

"Nggak mungkin! Gue nggak mau jatuh cinta," ujar Yoongi. "Cinta itu cuma bikin gue menderita, dan gue nggak akan membiarkan diri gue merasakan penderitaan yang sama kayak nyokap gue. Gue nggak akan membiarkan cowok mana pun menyakiti gue. Nggak akan!"

"Elo salah, Yoongi," kata Jin. "Kalau elo sendiri takut untuk mencintai, gimana elo bisa tau apa elo bakal menderita atau malah bahagia?"

"Gue nggak peduli! Lagi pula, buat apa sih elo ngomongin masalah ini sama gue?"

"Gue cuma mau membantu lo untuk jujur sama diri lo sendiri."

"Udahlah Jinnie," kata Yoongi kesal. "Gue nggak mau membahas Jimin lagi. Hari ini gue udah cukup capek gara-gara cowok rese itu. Gue sampai enek terus-terusan mendengar nama dia hari ini."

"Oke, oke. Sori ya kalau gue udah mengganggu elo, Yoongi."

"Nggak kok Jin. Elo nggak ganggu gue."

"Bohong banget!"

"Bener... Gue cuma nggak pengen mendengar nama cowok aneh itu lagi."

"Iya. Dia memang cowok aneh, Yoongi," ujar Jin. "Dia cowok aneh yang udah mulai memasuki kehidupan lo."

"Tuh, kan? Lo mulai lagi..."

Jin tertawa lalu berkata, "Oke, udahan dulu ya. Gue mau nelepon Chanyeol hyung. Bye!"

"Bye!" Yoongi menutup telepon lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Jimin lagi Jimin lagi. Mau nggak mau Yoongi kepikiran juga sama semua ucapan Jin barusan.

Apa iya gue jatuh cinta sama dia? tanya Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri.

Nggak mungkin!

Eits, apa iya nggak mungkin?

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil membuka buku sejarahnya. Dia sedang menunggu Mama pulang kerja, sembari mengerjakan PR sejarah. Yoongi membalik halaman demi halaman buku sejarahnya, mencari jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang sedang dikerjakannya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.15. Tapi aneh, Mama belum juga pulang. Yoongi mulai nggak tenang, soalnya Mama bilang hari ini mau pulang lebih awal. Jadi aneh kalau jam segini Mama belum sampai di rumah. Apa jalanan macet, ya?

Deru mobil yang berhenti di depan rumah mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi dari buku yang ada di tangannya. Siapa yang berhenti di depan rumahnya? Yang pasti itu bukan Mama, soalnya biasanya kalau Mama lagi malas jalan, Mama akan naik ojek motor dari muka gang sampai depan rumah. Jadi nggak mungkin Mama naik mobil. Jadi siapa ya? Mungkin orang lewat aja kali ya, kata Yoongi berusaha menenangkan batinnya.

Terdengar suara pagar depan dibuka. Yoongi mengernyitkan dahi. Apa itu Mama? Suara mobil kembali terdengar lalu perlahan berlalu pergi. Bersamaan dengan itu kenop pintu berputar dan Mama muncul dari balik pintu dengan wajah lelah.

"Mama kok baru pulang?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa, Sayang?" Mama ikutan heran melihat ekspresi Yoongi.

"Nggak. Aku cuma heran," jawab Yoongi. "Soalnya tadi aku dengar suara mobil di depan rumah."

"Oh... itu." Mama kelihatan gugup dan salah tingkah. "Ng... itu... tadi Mama diantar teman kantor Mama."

"Teman kantor?"

"Iya... mmm... teman kantor Mama," jawab Mama tambah gugup. "Manajer personalia di tempat Mama kerja."

"Kok tumben dia nganter Mama pulang?" tanya Yoongi, kayak polisi menginterogasi tersangka. "Jangan-jangan kemarin-kemarin dia juga yang nganterin Mama pulang? Cowok atau cewek, Ma? Apa dia punya maksud khusus sama Mama?"

"Kamu tuh apa-apaan sih, Yoongi?" Mama jadi sewot ditanya bertubi-tubi gitu sama anaknya. "Mama rasa Mama nggak perlu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu yang aneh itu. Mama mau mandi."

Mama membawa tas kerjanya ke kamar lalu kembali keluar sambil membawa handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Yoongi menghela napas panjang. rasanya wajar aja kalau Yoongi curiga sama Mama. Masalahnya, selama ini Mama selalu pulang kerja sendirian. Mama itu wanita mandiri. Tapi kok sekarang Mama pakai acara dianterin pulang segala sama teman kantor yang katanya manajer personalia itu? Rasanya benar-benar mencurigakan, apalagi kalau melihat tampang Mama yang gugup waktu menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Yoongi tadi.

Yoongi menutup buku sejarahnya dan membiarkan pikiran-pikirannya bekerja mencari jawaban untuk keanehan ini.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Besok siangnya, setelah bel pulang berbunyi, Yoongi sedang merapikan bukunya ketika tiba-tiba V nongol di kelas.

"Yoongi, lo harus ikut gue ke lapangan," ajak V.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Yoongi. "Lo kan tadi udah mau pulang duluan sama Hobi dan Jinnie, kok sekarang balik lagi sih?"

Yoongi yang masih sibuk merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja memandang V heran. Kelas udah sepi. Anak-anak udah pada bubar dari tadi. Tinggal mereka berdua di ruangan itu.

"Pokoknya lo harus ikut gue sekarang juga," ajak V lagi yang kali ini lebih berkesan memaksa.

"Ada apa sih, Tae?" tanya Yoongi lagi. "Lo nggak liat ya, gue lagi sibuk ngerapiin buku-buku gue."

"So what gitu loh!" jawab V asal. "Yang penting lo ikut gue sekarang juga."

"Tapi gue lagi rapiin buku-buku gue, Taetae!" protes Yoongi.

"Gue bantuin," kata V lalu secepat kilat mengambil semua buku Yoongi yang berserakan di meja dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas ransel Yoongi.

Yoongi cuma bisa melotot melihat buku-bukunya yang jadi lecek nggak keruan gara-gara ulah V.

"Udah, ayo jalan," ajak V sambil menarik tangan Yoongi meninggalkan ruang kelas. "Hobi sama Jinnie udah nunggu dari tadi."

"Iya, iya. Tapi pelan-pelan dong, Tae," Yoongi ngedumel.

"Kita nggak ada waktu lagi."

Memangnya ada apa sih?

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Lapangan basket tampak ramai oleh anak-anak yang nggak jadi pulang. Mereka berdiri di sekeliling lapangan sambil berteriak-teriak heboh.

V dan Yoongi menerobos barisan penonton dan menempatkan diri di samping Jin dan JHope yang juga sedang seru memerhatikan lapangan basket.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Yoongi heran.

"Lo liat aja sendiri," jawab V.

Yoongi menajamkan penglihatannya ke tengah lapangan. Di sana ada sebuah meja, dan di atasnya berdiri seorang cowok cakep sambil memegang TOA.

Yoongi melongo kaget, nggak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Cowok yang berdiri di atas meja itu...

JIMIN!

Gila! Ngapain dia di situ? Di tengah lapangan, lagi! Dasar kurang kerjaan, tukang cari sensasi, maki Yoongi dalam hatinya.

"Halo semuanya...!" sapa Jimin, mulutnya menempel di corong TOA.

"Halo juga!" balas semua anak yang ada di situ, kecuali Yoongi pastinya.

"Oke. Hari ini gue spesial tampil di depan kalian semua untuk menghibur kalian selama kurang-lebih lima belas menit," kata Jimin. "Gue juga akan mempersembahkan lagu untuk seseorang yang udah membuat gue jatuh cinta..."

Mata Jimin tertuju pada sosok Yoongi yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Sinar matanya menunjukkan kehangatan dan ketulusan hatinya. Yoongi balas menatap Jimin, tapi nggak lama kemudian dia langsung buang muka.

"Semua siap bergoyang?" tanya Jimin kayak penyanyi profesional.

"Siap!" teriak anak-anak heboh.

"Lagu pertama gue persembahkan untuk para Jiminers yang udah banyak mendukung gue selama ini," kata Jimin. "Tapi sebelumnya gue mau ngesms pujaan hati gue dulu ya... Nah udah disend. Ayo pada cek HP, siapa tau ada sms masuk," kata Jimin lagi tapi matanya nggak lepas dari Yoongi.

Ketauan banget kalau Jimin sms nya ya ke Yoongi. Apalagi nggak lama tiba-tiba HP Yoongi yang emang tiap pulang sekolah udah nggak disilent bunyi tanda sms masuk.

Semua yang hadir harap-harap cemas, nahan nafas, deg-degan, nungguin Yoongi ngecek sms dari 'mama minta pulsa' atau emang dari yang lagi megang TOA di atas meja.

V yang ngintipin HP Yoongi lalu ngasih kode, "dari 'bantet sialan', Jimin tuh Jimin!" katanya sambil teriak memberi informasi.

Semua lalu kelihatan lega. Ada yang langsung ngambil nafas, ada juga yang langsung pasang muka lega dan disekitarnya pada nutupin hidung, ternyata ada yang sampai nahan kentut segala!

Lalu penonton mulai bersorak-sorak ke arah Yoongi sambil pada teriak-teriak,

"Baca! Baca! Baca!".

Yoongi yang jadi pusat perhatian mendadak jadi kaget dan reflek melihat isi sms yang diterimanya.

Sender: Bantet sialan

 _(dibaca dong ah) bultaoreune._

"Bultaoreune?" baca Yoongi tanpa sadar dan cukup kencang.

"Fire...!" tiba-tiba saja Jimin teriak dan langsung memulai nyanyiannya.

Yoongi cuma bisa bengong lupa mau marah ke makhluk aneh itu.

"Eoo... Eoo...!" sorak anak-anak.

Jimin mulai menyanyi dengan menggunakan TOA tanpa diiringi musik. Mana ditambah sambil joget-joget sendiri. Terdengar rada aneh dan ngos-ngosan, tapi lumayanlah.

"Si Jimin benar-benar gila!" ujar JHope. "Tapi gue suka cowok model gini."

"Lo suka cowok gila, Hob?" tanya Yoongi.

"Gilanya Jimin kan beda, Yoongi," jawab JHope. "Gilanya dia tuh keren banget."

Yoongi mencibir. Baginya sekali gila ya tetap gila. Apanya yang keren? Malah kayak orang kurang kerjaan banget.

"Jin, gue mau ngomong bentar sama elo." Tiba-tiba Namjoon, teman sekelas mereka, udah nongol di sebelah Jin dengan tampang serius.

"Oh, ada apa, Namjoon?" tanya Jin. "Ngomong aja sekarang."

Namjoon melirik sebentar ke arah ketiga teman Jin, lalu kembali menatap cowok itu. "Gue mau ngomong empat mata sama elo," jawab Namjoon. "Penting!"

Jin mengernyitkan dahinya heran, begitu pula ketiga temannya.

"Ya udah. Kita ngomong di kantin aja," tawar Jin.

Namjoon mengangguk lalu berjalan lebih dulu menuju kantin.

"Gue ke kantin dulu bentar," pamit Jin. "Nanti gue balik lagi."

Yoongi, JHope, dan V hanya bisa mengangguk kebingungan.

Tumben banget Namjoon berani ngajak Jin ngomong berduaan. Namjoon memang udah lama naksir Jin, ketahuan dari gerak-geriknya yang selalu baik sama Jin. Tapi anehnya dia nggak pernah berani ngomong berduaan sama Jin, apalagi nembak.

Jadi selama ini dia cuma menyimpan rasa sukanya dalam hati, sehingga akhirnya Jin jatuh ke tangan Chanyeol hyung. Makanya semua pada heran melihat Namjoon mengajak Jin kaya tadi. Rasanya aneh aja.

Tepuk tangan meriah dari anak-anak mengembalikan perhatian ketiga cowok itu pada Jimin yang masih berdiri di tengah lapangan.

"Oke, lagu berikutnya gue persembahkan buat cowok yang udah menawan hati gue. Dia adalah... Suga My Sweet Sugar alias Min Yoongi," ujar Jimin sambil menatap lembut Yoongi.

Yoongi melotot kaget. Semua mata yang ada di lapangan saat itu langsung melihat ke arahnya lagi. Tanpa Yoongi sadari, mukanya memerah kayak udang rebus.

" _Love's battery_ " Jimin menyebutkan judul lagu trot yang akan dinyanyikannya, lalu melompat turun dari atas meja dan mulai bernyanyi sambil perlahan berjalan dan bergoyang mendekati Yoongi.

Bait demi bait dinyanyikannya di bawah sorakan dan tepukan tangan anak-anak yang masih setia menonton pertunjukannya. Jimin nggak peduli dengan puluhan mata yang menatapnya geli atau tawa dan teriakan mereka yang seakan melecehkannya. Dia tetap berjoget ria sambil menatap mata Yoongi, cowok pujaannya.

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan riuh mengakhiri lagu yang dinyanyikan Jimin. Yoongi menatap Jimin yang sudah berlutut di hadapannya. Dia benar-benar bingung nggak tahu harus berkata dan berbuat apa.

Jimin masih berlutut, lalu masih dengan menggunakan TOA, dia bertanya pada Yoongi,

"Yoongi, _would you be the sugar of my heart_?"

Mulut Yoongi menganga lebar. Dia nggak percaya dengan apa yang baru aja didengarnya. Nggak mungkin cowok gila ini benar-benar nekat ngomong gitu di depan semua orang. Yoongi celingak-celinguk ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari-cari sesuatu, siapa tahu ada kamera tersembunyi yang lagi meliput kejadian ini. Bisa aja kan, ini lagi acara reality show? Kan sekarang lagi jamannya segala sesuatu dibikin reality show. Tapi ternyata nggak ada.

Mata Yoongi malah tertumbuk pada dua cowok yang pernah ngegosipin dia di toilet sekolah. Kedua cowok itu berdiri diam di salah satu sudut lapangan dan memandangnya dengan sorot mata jijik.

Darah Yoongi bergejolak hebat, dan tiba-tiba saja emosinya meluap-luap. Yoongi jadi kesal sama kelakuan Jimin yang udah memberi kesempatan pada kedua cowok genit itu untuk memandanginya dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang masih berlutut di depannya, lalu berkata tajam,

"Elo tuh benar-benar nggak punya malu! Gue jijik sama elo!"

Kemudian Yoongi berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Jimin yang terpengarah menatapnya, bersama puluhan mata yang juga kaget dengan jawaban yang dilontarkannya. Tapi Yoongi nggak peduli. Dia berjalan cepat menerobos kerumunan dan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

"Yoongi, kok lo pulang duluan sih?" protes Jin di telepon sore itu.

"Sori, gue males aja jadi tontonan orang," jawab Yoongi. "Lagian, siapa suruh lo ngilang lama banget."

"Gue kan lagi ngomong sama Namjoon di kantin."

"Oh iya, gue lupa," kata Yoongi sambil nyengir. "Kalian ngomongin apaan sih? Tumben banget si Namjoon ngajakin elo bicara empat mata..."

Terdengar suara tarikan napas dari seberang. Jin terdiam sesaat.

"Ah, nggak penting," jawab Jin akhirnya. "Gue yang mestinya nanya sama elo, apa yang terjadi di lapangan setelah gue ke kantin."

"Lo pasti udah diceritain sama Tae atau Hobi."

"Iya sih," lanjut Jin. "Tapi gue mau dengar cerita versi elo."

"Ceritanya sama aja."

"Lo kedengarannya bete banget sih, Yoongi?"

"Masa?"

"Jutek, tau!" dumel Jin.

"Perasaan lo aja, kali."

"Ih, nih anak, kalo dibilangin," gerutu Jin lagi. "Gue kan cuma mau ngajak lo ngobrol. Kok respon lo ngebetein gitu sih?"

"Habis, lo ngajakin gue ngobrol soal tadi sih. Gue keki, tau!"

"Loh memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jin heran. "Jimin kan cuma bikin pertunjukan spesial buat lo di lapangan. Masa gitu aja salah sih?"

"Jelas salah!"

"Apanya yang salah?"

Yoongi merengut karena kesal.

"Jinnie, Jimin udah bikin gue malu. Dia bikin gue jadi tontonan anak-anak, dia bikin gue nggak punya muka di depan teman-teman dan junior-junior gue sendiri."

"Ya ampun, Yoongi...," ujar Jin. "Jimin nggak mungkin bermaksud kaya gitu."

"Lo tau dari mana?" tanya Yoongi. "Lo kan nggak ngeliat kejadian tadi. Anak-anak kelas satu pada ngeliatin gue dengan pandangan menghina. Gue benar-benar kesal banget."

"Nggak mungkin, Yoongi," bantah Jin. "Kalaupun iya, itu cuma karena mereka iri sama elo."

"Iri sama gue?"

"Iya lah," jawab Jin. "Mereka iri karena elo mendapat perhatian dari Jimin, cowok yang lagi naik daun di sekolah kita saat ini. Masa lo nggak ngerti sih?"

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, mencoba memikirkan kata-kata Jin. Entah mengapa Yoongi malah tambah kesal.

"Siapa yang suruh mereka pake acara iri segala!" maki Yoongi. "Mereka kira gue suka apa, sama hal-hal kayak gini? Gue ngerasa kayak di sinetron-sinetron, terlalu didramatisir, cengeng banget. Ih, gue benci banget. Dan ini semua gara-gara cowok gila itu. Gue benar-benar sial ketemu dia!"

Jin menghela napas panjang.

"Menurut gue bukan elo yang sial karena ketemu sama Jimin, tapi Jimin yang sial karena jatuh cinta sama cowok kaya elo, Yoongi..."

* * *

-TBC-


	5. Chapter 5

Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Jadi kalau ada cerita yg mirip atau persis seperti ini itu wajar ya, namanya juga remake :)

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku bikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi (Uke)

MinYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kejadian di lapangan itu. Dan dalam tiga hari itu Yoongi seakan berubah jadi Idol yang dibicarakan banyak orang. Tiap kali jalan di koridor sekolah, pasti puluhan mata menatapnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Udah gitu, mereka pakai acara bisik-bisik segala, lagi. Risih banget rasanya. Yoongi benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Entah udah berapa kali Yoongi memaki-maki orang yang ngeliatin dia, tapi bukannya pada kapok, mereka malah tambah parah.

Cerita tentang kejadian di lapangan itu bahkan jadi hot news yang paling banyak diminati saat ini. Pokoknya menduduki rating tertinggi deh di SMA Bangtan. Dan yang lebih luar biasa lagi, cerita yang beredar dari mulut ke mulut itu terus berkembang sampai sekarang. Yoongi sendiri sampai heran dengan daya kreativitas orang-orang yang udah ngembangin cerita itu.

Cerita terakhir yang Yoongi dengar tentang kejadian di lapangan hari itu sih begini:

1\. Jimin nyanyi di lapangan buat nyatain perasaannya ke Yoongi.

2\. Yoongi shock sampai pingsan soalnya selama ini kan nggak ada cowok yang senekat itu ngejar-ngejar dia.

3\. Pas sadar Yoongi nangis bombay saking terharunya karena ada cowok yang mau sama dia.

Gila nggak tuh cerita! Mungkin nggak sih Yoongi kaya gitu? Nangis buat cowok, nggak ada tuh dalam kamus hidup Yoongi. Benar-benar nggak masuk akal, kan? Yang ngarang tuh cerita pasti benar-benar udah sinting. Tapi menurut Yoongi, yang ngedengerin cerita itu jauh lebih sinting lagi karena mereka percaya sama cerita itu.

Ini benar-benar tiga hari terberat dalam hidup Yoongi. Baru kali ini ia merasakan hal-hal semacam ini. Jadi pusat perhatian dan digosipin. Rasanya mau marah dan teriak, tapi ke siapa? Ke Jimin? Mana mungkin.

Masalahnya, udah tiga hari ini Jimin menghilang gitu aja dari peredaran. Cowok itu nggak pernah lagi datang ke kelas Yoongi, nyamperin ke kantin, nungguin Yoongi pulang sekolah, atau nelepon ke rumah. Pokoknya lenyap gitu aja deh.

Dan sekarang, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Yoongi. Rasanya ada yang hilang. Yoongi nggak tahu itu apa, yang dia tahu rasanya aneh banget. Apa iya itu gara-gara Jimin?

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Siang itu Yoongi, Jin, dan V duduk di kantin sambil menikmati semangkuk sup hangat. Biasalah, tiga cowok itu lagi malas pulang cepat. Jadi mereka nongkrong di kantin sama-sama.

Yoongi mengaduk-aduk sup dengan sendoknya. "Hobi mana?"

"Katanya mau pulang duluan," jawab V sambil menuangkan sesendok cuka ke dalam mangkuk supnya. Selera yang aneh. "Dia bilang sih ada janji sama bokapnya."

"Bokapnya?" Yoongi mengernyitkan dahinya heran. "Bukannya bokapnya lagi ke Gwangju?"

V mengedikkan bahu. "Tau deh. Udah pulang, kali."

Yoongi manggut-manggut lalu menyuapkan sesendok sup ke mulutnya.

"Yoongi, si Jimin apa kabarnya?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

Yoongi diam saja, pura-pura nggak dengar.

"Iya, Yoongi," tambah V. "Gosip tentang kalian berdua kan lagi hot-hotnya nih. Masa nggak ada perkembangan baru sih?"

"Tau ah," jawab Yoongi kesal. "Tuh anak udah mati, kali."

"Ih...! Kejam amat sih ngomongnya," goda V. "Nggak baik lho kaya gitu. Ntar kalo orangnya mati beneran, lo bakalan nyesel!"

"Nggak bakal!"

"Jangan sewot gitu dong, Yoongi," ujar Jin. "Kami kan cuma mau tau aja."

"Asal lo berdua tau," kata Yoongi, "gue nggak pernah punya hubungan apa pun sama cowok rese itu. Jadi nggak bakal ada hal apa pun yang berkembang antara gue dan dia. Lagi pula, gue rasa dia udah malas deketin gue. Mungkin dia udah dapat cowok lain yang bisa dia mainin."

"Ada apa sih, Yoongi?" tanya Jin heran.

"Apanya yang ada apa?" Yoongi balik nanya.

"Yah elo itu...," jawab Jin. "Gue merasa ada yang aneh sama elo."

"Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Apanya yang aneh sama gue?"

V yang menjawab, "Lo emang lagi aneh, Yoongi. Apa gara-gara Jimin?"

"Kenapa gue mesti aneh gara-gara dia?"

"Karena lo merasa kehilangan Jimin yang udah beberapa hari ini nggak lagi gangguin elo. Iya, kan?" V tersenyum nakal.

"Ngapain gue merasa kehilangan dia!" seru Yoongi. "Gue malah senang karena dia nggak gangguin gue lagi!"

V dan Jin malah tertawa. Yoongi memelototi kedua temannya itu, tapi Jin dan V terus tertawa heboh.

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Namjoon udah berdiri di samping meja mereka.

"Jin, gue mau bicara sama elo," kata Namjoon tajam. "Ini penting, dan gue harus bicara sama elo saat ini juga."

Jin berhenti tertawa dan menatap Namjoon. Dia menghela napas panjang dan membuang muka sambil berkata,

"Nggak ada lagi yang perlu kita bicarain."

"Ada!" bentak Namjoon. "Lo nggak bisa pura-pura nggak ada masalah, Jin."

"Gue nggak mau mendengar apa pun dari mulut lo!"

Namjoon mencekal tangan Jin.

"Lo harus dengar kata-kata gue, nggak peduli lo suka atau nggak!"

Yoongi berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk bahu Namjoon pelan.

"Jangan kasar gitu dong, bro. Kalo dia nggak mau bicara sama elo, ya udah. Lo nggak berhak maksa dia."

"Dia harus mau bicara sama gue!" bentak Namjoon kasar. "Gue nggak peduli!"

Namjoon masih mencengkeram tangan Jin. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Yoongi seakan memberi perintah agar Yoongi nggak usah ikut campur.

"Lepasin tangan gue!" Jin bangkit dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Namjoon. "Gue nggak mau mendengar apa pun dari mulut lo!"

"Gue nggak bakal melepas tangan lo sampai lo mau bicara sama gue."

"Namjoon, lepasin tangan Jinnie!" seru V cemas. "Dia kesakitan, tau!"

"Namjoon, gue minta sekali lagi...," pinta Yoongi menahan emosi, "lepasin Jin..."

"Lebih baik tangannya merah dan sakit daripada gue harus ngeliat dia sakit hati lebih dalam lagi," ujar Namjoon keras kepala. Tangannya malah semakin keras mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Jin.

"Lebih baik lo lepasin tangan Jinnie dan kita bicara baik-baik, Namjoon," Yoongi berusaha berkata bijak untuk meredakan emosi Namjoon yang meluap-luap.

Namjoon menatap Yoongi lama, lalu perlahan melepaskan cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan Jin. Jin buru-buru menarik tangannya dan memijitnya pelan-pelan.

Namjoon memandangi Jin dalam-dalam. Mata Jin yang mulai berair menahan tangis menyayat hatinya. Dia sama sekali nggak bermaksud menyakiti Jin, cowok yang begitu disayanginya. Dia cuma mau Jin mendengarkannya. Itu saja. Dia cuma nggak mau Jin terluka lebih dalam nantinya. Dia nggak mau ada seorang pun yang menyakiti Jin. Dia nggak rela ada seorang pun yang mempermainkan Jin.

"Jin, gue mohon pikirkan lagi kata-kata gue waktu itu," kata Namjoon pelan. "Gue emang nggak punya bukti, tapi gue nggak bohong. Gue ngeliat dengan mata gue sendiri. Dan itu nggak mungkin salah. Please, Jin... percaya sama gue."

"Gimana mungkin gue bisa percaya sama elo?!" sahut Jin, air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. "Kalau gue percaya sama elo, itu artinya gue mengkhianati cinta gue sendiri. Itu artinya gue nggak percaya sama pacar gue sendiri."

"Tapi dia memang nggak layak untuk elo percaya!"

"Namjoon, gue pacaran sama dia udah lama. Gue udah tahu siapa dia, dia nggak mungkin berbuat gitu sama gue. Dia nggak mungkin mengkhianati gue."

"Elo tuh udah buta, Jin!" maki Namjoon. "Elo buta karena cinta, dan elo sama sekali nggak sadar bahwa elo cuma dipermainkan sama dia!"

"Namjoon, dengerin gue sekali lagi. Dia nggak mungkin mempermainkan gue!" sahut Jin. "Gue rasa elo yang nggak punya malu. Gue tau sejak dulu elo suka sama gue. Terus sekarang lo ngejelek-jelekin cowok gue biar gue putus sama dia. Iya, kan?!"

BRAAKK!

Namjoon memukul meja dengan keras sampai sisa-sisa kuah sup yang masih ada di mangkuk tumpah dan mengotori meja kantin.

"Gue memang suka sama elo," Namjoon menatap Jin tajam, "tapi gue nggak pernah punya pikiran serendah tudingan lo itu. Gue masih punya moral dan harga diri."

Yoongi dan V nggak bisa berkutik. Mereka cuma mendengarkan pertengkaran itu, menoleh dari wajah Jin ke wajah Namjoon.

"Lalu, apa mau lo?!" seru Jin. "Kenapa lo terus-terusan mengganggu gue dengan kebohongan-kebohongan itu?"

"Itu bukan kebohongan, Jin," suara Namjoon melemah. Hatinya benar-benar terluka mendengar ucapan Jin. "Gue cuma nggak mau ada seorang pun yang menyakiti dan mempermainkan elo. Gue terlalu sayang sama elo..."

Usai mengatakan itu, Namjoon menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Jin yang masih menangis.

Yoongi dan V bertatapan heran, juga puluhan anak yang sejak tadi memerhatikan mereka dengan rasa ingin tahu.

V merangkul pundak Jin dan membiarkannya menangis di bahunya, sedangkan Yoongi cuma bisa menatap Jin, menunggu penjelasan atas kejadian ini.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi, Jin, dan V duduk bertiga di bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan basket. Jin tampak lebih tenang, tapi mata dan hidungnya masih merah karena habis menangis.

"Oke," Yoongi memulai pembicaraan. "Sekarang lo jelasin deh, apa yang udah lo sembunyikan selama ini dari kami."

"Gue... nggak bermaksud menyembunyikan apa pun dari kalian." Jin mulai sesenggukan, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak bergulir lagi di pipinya.

"Jinnie, elo nganggap kami sobat lo, kan?" V merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Jin, berusaha menenangkan cowok itu.

Jin mengangguk.

"Kalo gitu, lo harus cerita ke kami, apa pun masalah yang sedang elo hadapi," lanjut V. "Walaupun kami belum tentu bisa membantu, paling nggak kita bisa saling berbagi dan mendukung."

Jin menangis lebih keras. Yoongi menghela napas dan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit biru yang tumben banget lagi cerah siang ini. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Jin mulai tenang dan bicara lagi,

"Tiga hari yang lalu, waktu Jimin nyanyi di lapangan, Namjoon ngajak gue bicara."

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jin.

"Kata Namjoon, Chanyeol hyung udah mengkhianati gue," lanjut Jin. "Chanyeol hyung selingkuh di belakang gue. Tapi gue nggak percaya. Dia bilang dia pernah melihat Chanyeol hyung jalan sama cowok yang sama dua kali."

V mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar cerita Jin.

"Ah, masa Chanyeol hyung kaya gitu?"

"Gue juga bilang gitu sama Namjoon," kata Jin. "Tapi Namjoon ngotot. Dia bilang dia yakin banget. Dan... dan terakhir kali dia melihat mereka seminggu yang lalu, mereka sedang berciuman di depan bioskop."

"Hah... ciuman?!" seru V nggak percaya.

Jin mengangguk.

"Makanya gue nggak percaya... gue nggak percaya Chanyeol hyung bisa berbuat seperti itu sama gue. Tapi Namjoon terus-menerus berusaha meyakinkan gue tentang hal itu."

Yoongi menatap Jin lekat-lekat, kemudian berkata,

"Jinnie, menurut gue, Namjoon nggak mungkin berbohong."

Jin dan V menatap Yoongi. Mereka terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Yoongi katakan.

Yoongi berdiri dan berjalan ke hadapan Jin.

"Jin, gue tau, Namjoon itu bukan cowok tukang adu domba. Gue pernah sebangku sama dia waktu kelas dua, dan gue tau banget dia bukan tipe cowok seperti dugaan lo."

"Jadi maksud lo... Namjoon benar... Chanyeol hyung udah ngekhianatin gue?" tanya Jin dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau untuk hal itu gue nggak bisa memastikannya," jawab Yoongi.

Jin mulai menangis lagi. "Kalau git... kalau gitu gue harus gimana?"

"Jinnie, daripada lo nangis kaya gitu, lebih baik lo tanyain kejelasannya secara langsung ke Chanyeol hyung."

"Ya ampun, Yoongi... mana mungkin Chanyeol hyung mau ngaku kalau dia memang benar-benar salah," sahut V.

"Yah, itu soal kedua. Yang penting sekarang kita tau dulu apa pembelaan dia. Hakim juga nggak pernah langsung memutuskan apa tersangka itu benar-benar salah atau nggak sebelum mendengar pembelaan dari tersangka, saksi, dan bukti-bukti yang ada," argumen Yoongi.

V tersenyum membenarkan kata-kata Yoongi.

"Yoongi benar, Jinnie. Lebih baik sekarang lo nenangin diri lo, lalu cari waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan semuanya langsung ke Chanyeol hyung."

Jin menyeka sudut matanya yang berair, berusaha menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman.

"Thanks, ya," katanya lirih. "Kalian udah nemenin gue dan mendengarkan semua keluhan gue. Yoongi, maaf ya, gue emang cengeng banget."

"Ember," jawab Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Tapi... yah... itulah elo."

Jin tersenyum. Kali ini lebih lebar dan sama sekali nggak terpaksa. Sahabat memang obat terbaik di kala kita sedang terluka. Dan itulah yang saat ini dirasakan Jin.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi mengeluarkan beberapa butir telur dari dalam kulkas, menyalakan kompor dan meletakkan wajan di atasnya. Sedikit minyak dituangkannya ke atas wajan, dan setelah minyak itu panas dia mulai membuat telur dadar favoritnya.

Hari ini menu makan malamnya telur dadar, cah sayur, dan nugget, semua disusunnya di meja makan. Sekarang tinggal menunggu Mama pulang dan makan bersama.

Yoongi melirik jam dinding. Sudah hampir jam 19.00. Seharusnya Mama sudah pulang sejak tadi.

Cowok itu berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Ada suara mobil yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Yoongi menyibak tirai yang menutupi jendela dan mengintip keluar.

Itu Mama! Mama turun dari mobil. Jendela mobil itu terbuka, dan Mama kelihatan sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengendarai mobil itu. Yoongi berusaha menajamkan penglihatannya.

Laki-laki! Mama bicara dengan seorang laki-laki. Jantung Yoongi berdetak cepat. Siapa laki-laki itu? Kenapa Mama pulang diantar dia? Apa itu orang yang sama dengan yang mengantar Mama waktu itu? Siapa dia? Apa hubungannya dengan Mama? Apa yang dia mau dari Mama?

Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi batinnya. Yoongi menutup tirai lalu berjalan cepat menuju meja makan. Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Pasti Mama sudah masuk.

Yoongi duduk di depan meja makan lalu mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dingin ke dalamnya.

Mama yang sudah masuk tersenyum melihat meja makan sudah tertata rapi. "Maaf ya, Mama pulang kemalaman. Kamu pasti udah kelaparan, Yoongi?"

Yoongi diam saja. Ia menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas lainnya tanpa memedulikan sapaan Mama.

"Mama tadi ada keperluan sebentar, jadi pulangnya agak terlambat," tambah Mama sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

Yoongi tetap diam saja.

"Kamu kenapa sih?" tanya Mama heran. "Kamu marah sama Mama?"

Mama berhenti di depan kamar dan menatap Yoongi.

"Mana mungkin aku marah sama Mama," jawab Yoongi sinis. "Aku nggak punya hak untuk marah sama Mama meskipun Mama lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu dari aku."

Alis Mama bertaut.

"Apa maksud kamu? Memangnya Mama menyembunyikan apa dari kamu?"

"Aku nggak bermaksud apa-apa kok. Tadi cuma pengandaian aja."

Mama menatap Yoongi tajam, lalu membuka pintu kamar sambil berkata,

"Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti. Mama mandi dulu, lalu kita bisa makan sama-sama."

Yoongi diam. Dia mengambil piring dan menyendok nasi tanpa bersuara. Namun hati kecilnya berkata lirih, Nggak ada yang perlu dilanjutkan, Ma. Selama Mama nggak mau jujur sama aku, nggak ada gunanya kita bicara.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi meletakkan tas ranselnya di meja. Kelas udah ramai oleh anak-anak yang sibuk menyalin PR. Yoongi duduk di bangkunya dengan tampang bete. Dia masih kesal dengan kejadian semalam. Sesuai dengan perkiraannya, Mama udah nggak jujur. Mama hanya membahas tentang pekerjaan yang membuatnya pulang terlambat, tapi nggak sedikit pun menyinggung laki-laki yang belakangan ini sering kali mengantar Mama pulang.

Yoongi nggak mau memaksa Mama bercerita. Dia ingin menunggu sampai Mama terbuka dan jujur sama dia. Dia mau memercayai Mama meskipun nggak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa saat ini hatinya agak kecewa.

"Hei!" tegur V, mengambil tempat di sebelah Yoongi. "Pagi-pagi udah melamun. Kesambet baru tau loh!"

"Biarin!" jawab Yoongi asal.

"Ngelamunin siapa sih lo?" tambah V. "Jimin?"

"Enak aja! Rugi gue ngelamunin cowok kaya dia. Bikin otak gue jadi tumpul."

V mencibir.

"Lain di hati lain di mulut, lo!"

"Lo kenapa sih, Tae?" seru Yoongi kesal. Pagi ini Yoongi udah cukup bete dan dia merasa nggak perlu lagi dibuat bete gara-gara cowok aneh itu.

"Duile... gitu aja marah," goda V. "Iya deh... gue nggak akan sebut-sebut nama Jimin lagi."

Yoongi mengambil buku matematika dari dalam tasnya. Pelajaran pertama hari ini pelajaran killer. Nggak hanya pelajarannya, gurunya juga.

"Hobi sama Jinnie mana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Hobi sih tadi katanya mau ke kantin, kalau Jinnie belum datang tuh."

"Jin belum datang?" tanya Yoongi heran. Diliriknya jam tangan yang nangkring manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Kan sebentar lagi bel..."

"Tadi gue udah coba telepon ke HP-nya, tapi mailbox."

"Aneh. Nggak biasanya dia telat."

"Mungkin dia nggak masuk hari ini. Bolos, kali."

"Jinnie bolos? Mana mungkin. Di antara kita berempat, dia kan paling rajin. Apalagi sebentar lagi udah mau ujian semester."

"Iya juga ya. Atau... mungkin dia ada urusan, kali. Atau sakit."

Suara bel yang berdering nyaring meyakinkan Yoongi dan V bahwa Jin hari ini memang nggak masuk sekolah.

"Nanti pulang sekolah kita ke rumah dia yuk?" ajak Yoongi.

"Oke. Nanti istirahat gue ke kelas Hobi buat ngajak dia."

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

"Loh, Hobi-nya mana, Tae?" tanya Yoongi saat V melajukan mobilnya tanpa menunggu JHope. Rencananya mereka mau ke rumah Jin.

V nggak menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Dia malah asyik menyetel CD Moon Myungjin dan menggerak-gerakkan badannya.

"Heh, serius dong nyopirnya. Jangan sambil goyang begitu."

"Iya, ini gue serius. Hehehe... Si Hobi nggak bisa ikutan, Yoongi. Katanya sih dia ada janji sama dance crew lamanya yang baru balik dari Jerman. Dia nggak enak ngebatalinnya. Dia bilang sih kalau urusannya udah selesai, dia bakal nyusul ke rumah Jinnie," kata V akhirnya.

Yoongi semakin heran. Belakangan ini sepertinya ada yang aneh sama JHope. Dia seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entah apa, tapi nggak biasanya JHope sok sibuk begini. Yoongi menghela napas panjang.

"Kenapa sih, Yoongi?" tanya V.

"Nggak tau. Gue ngerasa ada yang aneh aja sama Hobi."

"Aneh?" tanya V lagi. "Apanya yang aneh?"

"Ya aneh. Kok mendadak Hobi kaya orang sibuk gitu. Dia udah jarang kumpul dan susah banget dihubungi."

"Mungkin dia emang lagi sibuk beneran. Nggak usah negative thinking gitu, Yoongi."

"Iya... mungkin lo benar."

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

V menghentikan mobilnya nggak jauh dari rumah Jin. Rumah yang didominasi warna putih itu nggak terlalu besar, tapi kelihatan paling rimbun di antara rumah-rumah lainnya yang ada di kompleks itu. Semua orang yang lewat di depan rumah itu pasti langsung tahu bahwa penghuni rumah itu pencinta tanaman.

Yoongi turun lebih dulu dari mobil dan langsung menekan bel di tembok pagar rumah Jin. V menyusul di belakangnya.

Sesosok perempuan tua tergopoh-gopoh datang untuk membukakan pintu.

"Halo, Ahjumma," sapa Yoongi ramah. "Jinnie ada, Ahjumma?"

"Ada, Tuan," jawab Kim Ahjumma, pembantu Jin yang setia banget, karena udah belasan tahun kerja di keluarga Jin.

Sambil membukakan pintu pagar untuk Yoongi dan V, Kim Ahjumma berkata,

"Tapi Tuan Jin-nya lagi sakit."

"Sakit apa, Ahjumma?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ahjumma nggak tau, Tuan. Badannya Tuan Jin anget, udah gitu muntah terus. Ahjumma jadi kasihan ngelihatnya."

"Kalau kami langsung masuk ke kamar Jinnie, boleh nggak, Ahjumma?"

"Boleh atuh, Tuan. Nyonya lagi di dapur buatin bubur spesial buat Tuan Jin. Nanti Ahjumma yang bilangin ke Nyonya kalau Tuan Yoongi sama Tuan Taehyung datang."

"Sip deh, Ahjumma," sahut Yoongi setuju.

Yoongi dan V masuk dan langsung menuju kamar Jin di lantai atas. Kedua cowok itu udah sering banget main ke rumah Jin, makanya mereka hafal seluk-beluk rumah ini.

Sampai di depan kamar Jin, Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan mengetuk pintu pelan-pelan. Nggak ada sahutan. Sekali lagi Yoongi mengetuk pelan, tapi kali ini sambil memanggil nama Jin.

"Masuk aja," terdengar jawaban lirih dari dalam kamar.

Yoongi dan V beradu mata sesaat, lalu pelan-pelan mereka masuk ke kamar.

"Halo, Jinnie," sapa Yoongi mendekati tempat tidur Jin dan duduk di sisi sobatnya yang sedang terbaring itu.

"Tumben lo bisa sakit."

V juga nggak mau ketinggalan. Tanpa basa-basi dia mengambil kursi dan duduk.

"Hei, lo sakit apa sih?" tanya Yoongi lagi. "Kata Ahjumma badan lo panas, terus lo muntah-muntah melulu. Bener nggak sih?"

"Jangan-jangan lo kena mers ya," timpal V asal.

Yang ditanya diam seribu bahasa. Selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Jin, kenapa sih lo?" tanya Yoongi mulai keki. "Kami kan datang buat jenguk elo, jangan malah dicuekin gini dong! Apa sakit lo parah banget sampai nggak bisa ngomong atau ngelihat kami berdua?"

Jin tetap mengurung diri di balik selimut. Tapi kali ini tubuhnya bergetar pelan. Lama-kelamaan semakin kencang dan disertai isak pelan. Jin menangis.

Yoongi dan V kaget plus heran. Saking nggak sabarnya, Yoongi menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Jin.

"Lo kenapa sih?!"

Wajah Jin yang pucat dan bersimbah air mata muncul dari balik selimut. Matanya bengkak, bibirnya kering, wajahnya merah, dan peluh mengalir di keningnya. Yoongi dan V melotot kaget.

"Jinnie, lo kenapa?" pekik V.

Jin malah menangis lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. V menarik tubuh Jin dan memeluknya.

"Gue benci Chanyeolie... gue benci dia," kata Jin di tengah isak tangisnya.

Yoongi mengambil tisu yang ada di atas meja tepat di sebelah tempat tidur Jin dan menyodorkannya pada cowok itu. Jin mengambilnya dan menghapus air mata yang turun di pipinya.

"Ada apa, Jinnie?" tanya Yoongi tanpa bisa menyembunyikan kecemasannya. "Apa yang udah terjadi?"

"Gue benci Chanyeol hyung. Gue benci dia!" pekik Jin histeris.

"Kenapa dengan Chanyeol hyung? Apa yang membuat elo begitu marah sama dia?" tanya Yoongi nggak sabar.

Jin menghapus air matanya dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan V. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk mengontrol emosi yang meluap dalam dirinya.

"Yoongi... ternyata Namjoon benar," ujar Jin lirih. "Chanyeol hyung nyeleweng. Dia ngeduain gue. Kemarin malam gue nanya langsung ke dia. Awalnya dia nggak mau ngaku, tapi waktu gue bilang gue lihat dia jalan sama cowok di mal, akhirnya dia ngaku."

"Jadi... Chanyeol hyung benar-benar... nyeleweng?" V masih nggak percaya. Masalahnya, Chanyeol hyung yang selama ini dia kenal benar-benar tipikal cowok idaman. Baik hati, gentleman, ramah, sopan, dan yang pasti setia. Rasanya siapa pun nggak akan percaya kalau cowok seperti Chanyeol hyung ternyata mendua hati.

Jin mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk keraguan V.

"Dia bilang, dia bosan pacaran sama anak SMA. Katanya nggak ada serunya, kaya pacaran sama anak kecil. Gue nggak ngerti apa maunya, padahal sebentar lagi gue juga lulus SMA dan bakal jadi mahasiswa kaya dia. Kenapa dia nggak mau menunggu? Kenapa dia malah memilih cowok itu dan mutusin gue gitu aja? Apa hubungan gue sama dia selama ini nggak punya arti apa-apa buat dia? Kenapa dia dengan begitu mudahnya mutusin gue? Kenapa?"

Tangis Jin bertambah kencang. Dia benar-benar patah hati dan kecewa. Mungkin itu yang bikin dia jadi sakit seperti ini. Kata orang penyakit kan bisa juga disebabkan oleh gangguan psikologis kaya yang dialami Jin sekarang ini.

Yoongi bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Jin dengan tangan terkepal.

"Yoongi, lo mau ke mana?" tanya V.

"Gue mau bikin perhitungan sama cowok brengsek itu. Gue nggak akan tinggal diam melihat sahabat gue dicampakkan gitu aja. Dia harus gue kasih pelajaran sampai kapok!" jawab Yoongi geram.

"Jangan, Yoongi... jangan. Gue mohon jangan!" tahan Jin memelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi. "Apa lo masih cinta sama dia? Apa lo masih mau ngebelain dia?"

"Bukan... bukan..."

"Terus kenapa?"

"Gue nggak mau dia tau bahwa gue terluka gara-gara dia. Jangan permalukan gue di depan dia, Yoongi. Kalau dia sampai tau gue kaya gini gara-gara dia, gue nggak akan punya muka lagi di depan dia. Dia akan merasa menang dan hebat karena bisa mencampakkan gue."

Yoongi terdiam. Lalu perlahan dia kembali ke samping Jin.

"Kalau lo nggak mau dia merasa menang dan hebat, jangan siksa diri lo seperti ini. Buktikan sama dia bahwa dia nggak ada artinya buat elo. Buktikan sama dia, bukan dia yang mencampakkan elo tapi elo yang mencampakkan dia," cecar Yoongi.

"Gue tau, tapi gue nggak bisa, Yoongi. Gue nggak tau gimana caranya bangkit lagi..."

"Gue yang akan membantu lo bangkit lagi." Tiba-tiba Namjoon muncul dari balik pintu kamar Jin.

Yoongi, Jin, dan V menatap Namjoon kaget. Mereka sama sekali nggak menyadari kehadiran cowok itu.

"Udah berapa lama lo di situ?" tanya Yoongi ketus.

"Cukup lama," jawab Namjoon tenang. "Yang pasti, gue udah dengar semua pembicaraan kalian."

"Ngapain lo nguping di rumah orang?" ketus Yoongi.

"Sori, gue nggak bermaksud nguping. Tujuan gue ke sini mau jenguk Jin, tapi pas gue mau ngetuk pintu, gue dengar Jin nangis. Gue nggak jadi masuk dan akhirnya malah mendengar semuanya. Sekali lagi sori."

"Tapi lo sekarang puas kan, Namjoon? Omongan lo soal Chanyeol hyung ternyata benar, dan lo bisa ngetawain gue, kan? Apa lo ke sini buat ngelihat penderitaan gue?" tanya Jin sinis.

"Nggak begitu, Jin. Please, jangan berpikiran senegatif itu tentang gue."

"Lalu buat apa lo ke sini?"

"Karena gue khawatir sama elo, karena gue peduli sama elo, karena gue sayang sama elo..."

Jin terdiam. Air matanya mengalir pelan.

"Jin, lo tau, gue udah lama suka sama elo. Dan sampai sekarang, perasaan gue nggak berubah sedikit pun. Jin, ijinkan gue berada di samping lo. Nggak perlu sebagai pacar, tapi cukup... sebagai tempat lo bersandar."

Tanpa sadar air mata Jin mengalir lebih deras. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis kencang.

Namjoon jadi kebingungan. Dia langsung panik melihat Jin menangis histeris begitu. Yoongi tersenyum geli melihat kepanikan Namjoon dan buru-buru menahan V yang udah mau memeluk Jin.

Yoongi menghampiri Namjoon dan mendorongnya ke arah Jin. Namjoon semakin salah tingkah. Mukanya berubah merah. Entah karena panik atau karena malu. Tapi pelan-pelan Namjoon mengulurkan tangan, lalu dengan lembut membelai rambut Jin. Jin tetap menangis, tapi dia membiarkan tangan Namjoon membelai rambutnya.

"Jin... gue ada di sini. Jangan khawatir. Gue akan selalu di samping lo, apa pun yang terjadi," bisik Namjoon lembut.

Tiba-tiba Jin langsung memeluk Namjoon dan menangis di pundaknya. Sesaat Namjoon terpana lalu perlahan membalas pelukan Jin, semakin lama semakin erat.

Yoongi dan V tersenyum di sisi tempat tidur. Adegan barusan persis kaya di Descendants of the sun. Itu loh, drama korea yang lagi ngetren belakangan ini. Meskipun menurut Yoongi kata-kata Namjoon rada gombal, tapi bolehlah.

Semoga aja kehadiran Namjoon bisa jadi obat mujarab untuk luka di hati Jin.

* * *

-TBC-

[Haiii semuanya!]

[NamJin mode on cieee untuk chapter ini]

[Kemaren ada yang request juga kan? :)]

[Gimana? Gimana? :D]

[Oh iya, aku bales review by PM ya, kebiasaan pas pake laptop langsung klik reply itu lohhh hehe...]]

[Kalau ada sekilas info about ni ff atau curcol *kaya ada yang dengerin aja* ntar disampein di sini ^^]

[Suwerrr ditoyor Yoongi *aduh*, akan rajin bales2in review]

[So keep read & review yaaa]

[Karena review kalian beneran penyemangatku #edisigombaljimin]

[CUP! Kecup sayang untuk semua! :)]


	6. Chapter 6

Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Jadi kalau ada cerita yg mirip atau persis seperti ini itu wajar ya, namanya juga remake :)

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku biikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi (Uke)

MinYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 6

Kisah Jin dan Chanyeol hyung memang berakhir hari itu. Tapi kisah baru antara Jin dan Namjoon baru aja dimulai. Jin memang nggak langsung menjadikan Namjoon sebagai pacarnya. Jin Bilang dia masih butuh waktu untuk mengobati luka di hatinya. Lagi pula dia takut jika dia hanya memanfaatkan Namjoon sebagai perlarian sesaat.

Tapi Namjoon bersikeras untuk menunggu sampai Jin benar-benar bisa melupakan Chanyeol hyung dan membuka hati untuk menerima dirinya. Namjoon baik banget ya!

Sekarang ini sudah tepat satu minggu murid SMA Bangtan menghadapi ujian semester. Akhirnya masa ujian pun berlalu. Ekspresi lega mulai muncul di sela-sela wajah kusut yang sejak kemarin bertebaran di mana-mana. Apalagi bagi Yoongi dan teman-temannya, yang tahun ini bakal meninggalkan bangku SMA, masa-masa ujian jadi masa-masa yang paling menyiksa.

Semua guru terus-menerus memberi latihan soal yang katanya sebagai persiapan buat menghadapi ujian akhir nanti plus berbagai macam wejangan, aturan, dan ocehan sebagai pelengkapnya. Anak-anak kelas tiga dibuat nggak punya waktu untuk memikirkan masalah lain selain belajar.

Yoongi yang udah nggak sibuk lagi di OSIS karena udah menyerahkan jabatannya pada adik kelas mulai berkonsentrasi pada ujian dan persiapannya memasuki masa kuliah.

Yoongi juga kini lebih tenang. Jimin nggak pernah "mengganggunya" lagi. Memang, pernah beberapa kali cowok itu berpapasan dengannya. Jimin paling hanya tersenyum, tapi Yoongi tak pernah membalasnya. Yoongi juga kadang-kadang merasa Jimin memerhatikannya dari jauh, itu pun tetap tak dipedulikan oleh Yoongi.

Siang itu, Yoongi, Jin, dan V duduk-duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil menikmati segelas es kacang merah. Mereka membutuhkan sesuatu yang dapat mendinginkan otak mereka yang udah panas gara-gara disuruh mikir terus selama seminggu ini.

"Gimana ujian Inggris tadi?" tanya Jin mengawali percakapan. "Pada bisa nggak?"

"Please deh, Jinnie," sahut V. "Gue baru aja mau mendinginkan otak gue. Jadi jangan sebut-sebut kata 'ujian' lagi di depan gue. Kepala gue udah mau meledak!"

Jin tersenyum dan kembali menikmati es kacang merahnya.

"Eh iya, Hobi mana?" tanya Yoongi.

"Udah pulang duluan," jawab V. "Dia bilang sih mau nganter nyokapnya ke salon."

"Tuh anak kayanya udah nggak pernah lagi ya, ngumpul bareng kita," ujar Yoongi.

"Sepertinya Hobi agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini," sambung Jin.

"Tapi kok gue malah merasa dia lagi menghindar dari kita," Yoongi sok menganalisis. "Feeling gue mengatakan dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita."

"Ah, itu pasti cuma perasaan lo doang," celetuk Jin. "Hobi nggak mungkin menghindari kita. Kita kan sahabatnya."

"Kan gue cuma feeling," Yoongi membela diri.

"Nanti malam gue coba telepon dia deh," kata Jin. "Siapa tau dia lagi ada masalah."

Yoongi dan V mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hei, biar otak kita jadi fresh lagi, gimana kalo habis ini kita ke COEX Mall?" usul Jin.

Yoongi dan V tidak langsung menjawab. Mereka mengira-ngira, berapa sisa uang di dompet mereka.

"Gue yang bayarin!" cetus Jin.

"Setuju banget!" teriak V dan Yoongi berbarengan. Kalau ditraktir, mereka tak perlu berpikir dua kali.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Siang itu COEX Mall nggak terlalu ramai. Yoongi, V, dan Jin menaiki eskalator menuju bioskop yang ada di lantai atas. Setelah berunding, Yoongi dan V dengan mantap memutuskan minta ditraktir nonton aja. Jin yang terpaksa mengambil uang di ATM dulu cuma bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Mau nonton apa nih?" tanya Jin sesampainya mereka di bioskop.

"Now You See Me 2 aja deh. Gue belum nonton tuh," usul V.

"Nggak ah!" Yoongi nggak setuju. "Conjuring 2 aja. Kayanya lebih tegang."

"Now You See Me 2 aja. Bukannya ngilangin stres, Conjuring ngeliatin Valak malah bikin gue tambah stres nanti," V bersikeras.

"Conjuring aja. Semakin tegang semakin bagus. Biar otak gue yang kusut gara-gara ujian bisa fresh lagi!"

"Stop!" Jin menghentikan perdebatan Yoongi dan V. "Biar gue yang nentuin mau nonton apa."

Yoongi dan V diam dan manyun.

"Kita nonton Me Before You aja," putus Jin.

"HAH?!" seru Yoongi dan V bersamaan.

"Iya... berhubung gue lagi kasmaran, gue mau nonton yang cinta-cintaan aja. Bukan sulap-sulapan, bukan hantu-hantuan."

"Hah? Lo lagi kasmaran, Jinnie? Jadi, lo udah nerima Namjoon nih?" goda V.

Jin cuma senyam-senyum.

"Demi temen yang lagi kasmaran, gue ngalah deh," ujar V.

"Tapi, Jin, lo tau kan, gue nggak suka cerita-cerita roman kaya gitu," tambah Yoongi.

"Biarin. Kan gue yang traktir, jadi gue yang nentuin mau nonton apa," kata Jin, lalu berjalan dengan cueknya menuju loket untuk membeli tiket.

"Yah... alamat tidur di bioskop deh gue," dumel Yoongi.

V cuma nyengir mendengar ucapan sobatnya itu.

"Tae, gue keluar dulu ya sebentar. Jin masih lama ini beli tiketnya," ujar Yoongi.

V yang sedang melihat-lihat poster film yang akan ditayangkan bertanya tanpa menoleh, "Ngapain?"

"Mau beli crepes dulu. Lo mau?"

"Nggak deh!"

"Ya udah." Yoongi keluar dari bioskop menuju counter crepes yang ada di depan bioskop.

Yoongi memesan satu hot crepes untuk dirinya sendiri. Sambil menunggu pesanannya dibuat, ia mengedarkan pandang ke sekelilingnya. Tiba-tiba tatapannya terhenti pada sepasang pria dan wanita yang duduk di restoran yang nggak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Yoongi merasa sosok perempuan setengah baya yang tengah dilihatnya itu mirip sekali dengan Mama.

Yoongi berusaha menegaskan pandangannya. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekati restoran itu. Sosok perempuan itu semakin jelas, dan sekarang dia mengenali perempuan itu. Ya, itu memang Mama!

Mama sedang duduk bersama seorang pria yang sama sekali nggak Yoongi kenal. Mama tampak begitu ceria. Beberapa kali dia tertawa sambil menatap pria yang duduk di hadapannya. Sudah lama Yoongi nggak pernah melihat wajah Mama seceria itu. Wajah Mama saat ini mirip dengan wajah Jin setiap kali berbicara dengan Namjoon.

Yoongi nggak berani memercayai apa yang dia lihat. Tangan laki-laki itu menggenggam tangan Mama, sedangkan Mama hanya diam, tersenyum, dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Mama benar-benar seperti anak ABG yang sedang dilanda asmara.

Yoongi yakin, Mama pasti punya hubungan khusus dengan laki-laki itu. Atau jangan-jangan... itu laki-laki yang sama dengan laki-laki yang sering mengantar Mama pulang ke rumah.

Yoongi benar-benar nggak tahan melihatnya. Dia nggak suka melihat Mama bertingkah seperti itu. Dia nggak akan rela mamanya disakiti lagi seperti ketika Papa Minwoo menyakiti Mama.

Yoongi berjalan cepat memasuki restoran itu.

"Mama!" tegur Yoongi keras.

Mama Yoongi terlonjak kaget, "Yoongi..."

"Siapa laki-laki ini, Ma? Punya hubungan apa dia sama Mama sampai Mama membiarkan dia megang-megang tangan Mama?" cecar Yoongi.

Seluruh mata yang ada di restoran itu memandang mereka. Tapi Yoongi nggak peduli.

"Tenang dulu, Yoongi... Yoongir Mama jelasin ke kamu." Mama bangkit berdiri dan berusaha menenangkan Yoongi. Ia menarik tangan Yoongi untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Namun dengan kasar Yoongi menepisnya.

"Yoongi... kamu jangan salah paham," kata Mama.

"Salah paham? Aku salah paham? Ma, tingkah laku Mama sama laki-laki ini udah aku lihat jelas, dan Mama masih bilang aku salah paham?"

"Bukan begitu, Yoongi..."

Yoongi menepis tangan Mama yang berusaha memegang bahunya, lalu ia mendekati laki-laki itu. "Gue kasih tau ya, jangan coba-coba deketin nyokap gue, atau lo akan menyesal!"

"Yoongi!" hardik Mama. "Jangan bicara nggak sopan sama orang tua!"

"Orang tua?" tanya Yoongi sambil tertawa. "Dia akan Yoongi anggap sebagai orang tua kalau tingkah lakunya benar-benar mencerminkan orang tua. Bukan seperti playboy yang lagi cari mangsa!"

PLAK!

Tangan Mama melayang ke pipi Yoongi sambil berkata tajam, "Jangan bicara sekasar itu pada papamu!"

Yoongi terperangah. Dia nggak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

"Ap-apa maksud Mama?"

Wajah Mama berubah pucat. Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Yoongi, kita bicara pelan-pelan. Ada banyak hal yang harus Mama jelaskan ke kamu."

"Apa maksud Mama?" Yoongi nggak memedulikan kata-kata Mama. "Siapa yang Mama sebut papaku?"

"Yoongi... kamu duduk dulu, Sayang," pinta Mama penuh permohonan. Sementara laki-laki yang bersama Mama tampak kikuk. Dia mau bicara, tapi tidak jadi.

Yoongi menggeleng. Dia nggak perlu penjelasan Mama. Kata-kata singkat Mama tadi udah menjelaskan status laki-laki yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Mama. Laki-laki bertubuh tegap dan berjambang tipis itu adalah laki-laki yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan Mama. Laki-laki itulah yang telah membuat mereka menderita selama ini. Laki-laki itulah yang telah membuat Yoongi terlahir di dunia ini tanpa mengenal kasih sayang seorang ayah.

Yoongi berbalik dan keluar dari restoran tanpa memedulikan teriakan Mama. Dia berlari cepat menuruni eskalator. Dia nggak peduli dengan crepes pesanannya, Jin, serta V yang tengah menunggunya di bioskop. Yoongi terus berlari dan berlari.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Bagi Yoongi ini seperti mimpi buruk. Bahkan langit yang sedang mendung seakan turut memahami sakit hatinya ini. Yoongi menyusuri trotoar dan berjalan tanpa tujuan. Dia nggak mau pulang ke rumah karena dia sama sekali nggak mau ketemu Mama. Hatinya sakit dan marah. Yoongi belum siap menghadapi semua kejadian ini.

Yoongi nggak percaya, laki-laki yang udah meninggalkannya selama 17 tahun tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya dan duduk mesra bersama mamanya. Yoongi nggak tahu harus gimana. Dia marah, sedih, kecewa, bahkan benci dengan semua yang harus dia hadapi ini. Dia nggak mau mendengar penjelasan apa pun, dia nggak mau mendengar permohonan maaf dari mulut laki-laki itu apalagi menerimanya sebagai papanya.

Yoongi benci mamanya, juga laki-laki brengsek itu. Yoongi ingin semua yang ada di dunia ini menghilang. Yoongi nggak mau lagi menghadapi masalah-masalah yang menyesakkan dadanya ini. Yoongi lelah... sangat lelah.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh sejenak. Ada dua cowok berjaket hitam yang berboncengan di sepeda motor. Yoongi menghentikan langkah. Sepeda motor itu berhenti. Cowok yang duduk di boncengan turun lalu melepaskan helm yang dipakainya.

Cowok itu... Jimin!

"Halo, Yoongi!" sapa Jimin sambil menenteng helm di tangan kanannya. "Kita jodoh banget ya, di jalanan segede ini aja kita masih bisa ketemu."

Yoongi nggak membalas sapaan Jimin. Dia malah membuang muka lalu meneruskan langkahnya. Tapi Jimin buru-buru menahannya.

"Eits, jangan pergi dulu. Lo mau ke mana, Yoongi? Sendirian ya? Gue temenin ya?"

"Please, Jimin. Jangan halangi jalan gue," kata Yoongi, tapi kali ini sama sekali nggak ada nada kasar seperti biasanya.

Jimin mengernyitkan kening. Dia merasa ada yang aneh pada cowok yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Tapi dia memilih diam dan menyingkir dari hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang. Jimin menatap Yoongi dan semakin yakin pasti Yoongi sedang ada masalah.

"Kook, lo baik aja duluan," kata Jimin pada Jungkook yang masih duduk di atas motor.

Jungkook membuka helmnya. "Lo mau ke mana sih? Mau ngejar tuh cowok?"

"Itu urusan gue," jawab Jimin singkat sambil menyerahkan helmnya pada Jungkook dan langsung berlari mengejar Yoongi.

"Dasar bego. Cowok kaya gitu kok dikejar," rutuk Jungkook pelan. Dia memang nggak benar-benar setuju dengan pilihan hati Jimin, tapi sebagai teman, Jungkook tahu Jimin benar-benar udah jatuh cinta pada cowok galak itu.

Jimin berlari mengejar Yoongi yang tengah menaiki jembatan penyeberangan. Jaket hitam melindungi tubuhnya dari udara yang mulai dingin karena akan turun hujan. Langit mulai menghitam dan sesekali terdengar suara guntur bergemuruh.

Yoongi berjalan tanpa peduli pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang mulai berlari-lari takut kehujanan. Mendekati ujung jembatan, Yoongi memperlambat langkahnya dan mendekati pagar jembatan. Kepalanya ditengadahkan menatap langit. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap jalan raya yang terhampar di bawah jembatan.

Jimin yang sudah sampai di atas jembatan berusaha mencari sosok Yoongi. Pandangannya sampai pada seorang cowok yang sedang berdiri memegangi pagar jembatan sambil menatap ke bawah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Apa Yoongi mau bunuh diri?

"Yoongi...!" panggil Jimin sambil berlari menghampiri Yoongi lalu menarik tangannya menjauhi sisi jembatan. "Apa-apaan si lo? Seberat apa pun masalah yang lo hadapi, lo nggak boleh berpikiran sempit apalagi kalau sampai bunuh diri. Itu dosa, Yoongi!" hardik Jimin.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat. Lalu ia tertawa.

"Lo pikir gue cowok bego? Siapa yang mau bunuh diri? Gue masih sangat menghargai hidup gue."

Jimin terpana. Ternyata dugaannya salah. Dilepasnya tangan Yoongi dengan perasaan lega. Yoongi masih tertawa lalu kembali berjalan mendekati sisi jembatan. Jimin mengikutinya dan berusaha menjajari langkah Yoongi.

"Lo nggak mau pulang, Yoongi?" tanya Jimin. "Udah mau hujan lho."

"Jangan peduliin gue deh. Gue nggak butuh perhatian lo," jawab Yoongi ketus.

Jimin diam. Tapi dia sama sekali nggak beranjak dari tempatnya. Gemuruh guntur terdengar semakin kencang.

"Jimin, apa sih yang elo suka dari gue?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba.

Mau nggak mau Jimin kaget juga mendengar pertanyaan itu. Kemudian ia menjawab,

"Awalnya ya karena wajah lo yang imut itu. Biasanya dibilang, gue jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi lama-kelamaan, gue jatuh cinta sama seluruh diri lo."

Hening sejenak di antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya Yoongi bertanya,

"Sampai kapan lo akan menyukai gue?"

"Gue nggak tau sampai kapan," jawab Jimin. "Karena kalau gue bilang sampai selamanya, jelas banget itu gombal."

Yoongi diam. Jimin menatap cowok yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sejuta tanya. Dia tahu Yoongi tengah dilanda masalah.

"Yoongi, kalau elo lagi punya masalah, cerita aja ke gue. Mungkin gue nggak bisa bantu, tapi paling nggak dengan menceritakannya pada orang lain, bisa meringankan beban yang mengimpit dada lo," kata Jimin pelan.

Yoongi tetap diam. Matanya menerawang jauh ke depan. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia berkata lirih, "Gue marah sama nyokap gue. Gue benar-benar marah sama dia..."

Jimin menarik napas panjang lalu mengembuskannya perlahan.

"Mmm... boleh gue tau alasannya?"

Lagi-lagi Yoongi diam. Namun kemudian ia kembali menjawab,

"Gue merasa ditipu nyokap gue, Jimin."

Jimin diam. Dia sama sekali nggak menanggapi kata-kata Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik napas, lalu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Gue lahir tanpa pernah tau siapa ayah kandung gue. Nyokap gue nggak pernah mau menceritakan asal-usul gue sebenarnya. Gue besar tanpa pernah tau siapa ayah kandung gue. Yang gue tau, gue cuma anak haram. Anak di luar nikah. Saat nyokap gue menikah lagi dengan Papa Minwoo, gue pikir gue akan memiliki seorang ayah yang bisa gue banggakan, tapi ternyata Papa Minwoo juga meninggalkan nyokap gue dan selingkuh dengan wanita lain. Gue kembali kehilangan seorang ayah. Gue emang nggak pernah layak punya ayah..."

Yoongi menghentikan ceritanya.

"Sori, Yoongi. Kalau tentang masa lalu lo itu, gue udah tau," kata Jimin pelan.

"Wajar kalau lo tau karena ini bukan cerita baru. Semua orang juga tau kalau gue cuma anak haram."

"Jadi cuma itu masalahnya?" Jimin bertanya kembali.

Yoongi menggeleng.

"Masalahnya, laki-laki itu sekarang muncul."

"Laki-laki itu?"

"Ya, laki-laki yang udah ninggalin gue dan nyokap gue begitu aja. Laki-laki yang udah membuat gue disebut anak haram."

"Maksud lo, bokap kandung lo?"

"Dia bukan bokap gue!" bentak Yoongi. "Gue nggak akan pernah mengakui dia sebagai bokap gue. Gue nggak akan membiarkan dia kembali ke nyokap gue setelah tujuh bleas tahun dia meninggalkan gue dan nyokap gue tanpa kabar berita. Gue nggak akan pernah memaafkan dia! Laki-laki itu nggak layak gue panggil Papa. Dari dulu gue nggak punya bokap dan sampai kapan pun gue nggak akan punya bokap!"

Jimin terpana. Dia nggak menyangka Yoongi akan seemosional ini.

"Yoongi, lo tau nggak... Sebenarnya... lo tuh beruntung banget."

"BERUNTUNG?!"

"Iya, beruntung," jawab Jimin, "karena lo masih dikasih kesempatan sama Tuhan untuk bertemu bokap lo dan mempersatukan lagi keluarga lo."

Kali ini Yoongi terdiam.

"Apa lo pernah berpikir, Yoongi, betapa beruntungnya hidup lo? Meskipun elo nggak tau siapa bokap kandung lo, lo selalu dihujani kasih sayang berlimpah dari nyokap lo. Nggak seperti gue, yang dari lahir nggak pernah sekali pun mengenal orangtua gue sebenarnya."

Yoongi terkejut. Dia menoleh dan menatap Jimin yang tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Orangtua gue yang sekarang ini sebenarnya bukan orangtua kandung gue. Mereka mengadopsi gue dari panti asuhan waktu gue masih bayi. Pertama kali gue mengetahui kenyataan itu, gue hampir gila. Gue marah sama semua orang, gue marah sama Tuhan, gue juga marah sama diri gue sendiri. Gue bertanya-tanya untuk apa orangtua kandung gue melahirkan gue kalau akhirnya mereka membuang gue ke panti asuhan."

Jimin menghentikan ceritanya sesaat dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Tapi kata-kata nyokap angkat gue membuat gue sadar akan arti kehidupan. Waktu itu, sambil nangis nyokap gue bilang, dia berterima kasih karena orangtua kandung gue telah melahirkan gue ke dunia ini dan menitipkan gue ke panti asuhan. Kalau itu nggak terjadi, nyokap gue nggak akan pernah bertemu dan mengadopsi gue sebagai anaknya. Maka nyokap gue nggak pernah memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu dia sayangi seperti dia menyayangi gue. Kata-kata itu yang akhirnya menyadarkan gue untuk menerima semua kenyataan ini sebagai bagian dari kehidupan gue. Gue mulai belajar bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah bagian dari rencana Tuhan yang pastinya indah buat gue pada waktunya," lanjut Jimin.

"Jimin, apa lo bisa memaafkan orangtua yang udah membuang elo itu?" tanya Yoongi lirih.

"Gue nggak tau. Tapi kalau suatu hari nanti Tuhan ngijinin gue untuk bertemu dengan mereka, gue akan mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka," jawab Jimin.

"Terima kasih?"

"Iya, terima kasih karena mereka tetap membiarkan gue lahir ke dunia ini, terima kasih karena gue dititipkan ke panti asuhan dan bukan dibuang ke jalanan, terima kasih karena mereka telah membuat gue bertemu dengan orangtua angkat yang luar biasa baiknya, terima kasih karena mereka membuat gue memiliki kehidupan yang layak, dan terima kasih karena mereka memberi gue kesempatan untuk menghirup udara hari ini."

Yoongi terpana. Setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Jimin seakan menusuk hatinya. Direnunginya setiap kata itu satu demi satu.

"Apa menurut lo perginya bokap kandung gue dan perceraian nyokap gue dengan Papa Minwoo juga merupakan bagian dari rencana Tuhan?"

"Ya," jawab Jimin mantap.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Karena menurut gue, tanpa semua itu nggak akan ada Yoongi dengan sifatnya yang keras tapi tegar, nggak akan ada Yoongi yang jagoan tapi berhati lembut, nggak akan ada Yoongi yang berdiri di samping jembatan bersama gue hari ini, dan nggak akan ada Yoongi yang membuat gue jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila..."

Yoongi terdiam. Tanpa ia sadari, pipinya memerah dan jantungnya mendadak berdebar keras. Ada rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba mengalir di dalam dirinya.

Titik-titik air turun dari langit. Udara dingin terasa semakin menusuk. Tapi Yoongi tetap berdiri di tempatnya sambil memandang lurus ke depan. Air hujan turun semakin deras. Tapi Yoongi bergeming. Jimin pun tetap berdiri di sebelah Yoongi tanpa suara. Dilepasnya jaket yang melekat di tubuhnya dan disampirkannya di pundak Yoongi untuk melindungi cowok itu dari hujan yang turun dengan derasnya serta angin yang bertiup kencang.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang masih berdiri di sebelahnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada melawan rasa dingin yang kian menusuk. Yoongi tersenyum lalu menegadahkan kepalanya, menantang langit dengan kedua mata terpejam. Dibiarkannya air hujan membasahi wajah dan membersihkan air mata yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir dari sudut matanya.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi turun dari taksi tepat di depan rumahnya. Rambut dan sebagian bajunya yang nggak tertutup jaket basah kuyup karena hujan. Jimin-lah yang mengantarnya naik taksi, dan Jimin juga yang membayar taksinya.

Sebelum turun, tak lupa Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih pada Jimin, yang dibalas dengan senyum manis cowok itu.

Hujan udah reda. Yoongi membuka pagar dan masuk ke rumah tanpa suara.

"Yoongi!" pekik V begitu dilihatnya Yoongi masuk dalam keadaan basah.

Mama dan Jin yang juga berada di ruang tamu bersama V tampak sama terkejutnya dengan V.

"Yoongi!" seru Mama yang langsung berlari menghampiri Yoongi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Jin dan V mengikuti di belakang mama Yoongi dengan wajah cemas.

Mama langsung memeluk Yoongi dengan erat dan menangis kencang. Yoongi terpana. Dia nggak mengira semua akan menunggunya seperti ini. Dia juga sama sekali nggak mengira Mama akan mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini.

"Kamu ke mana, Yoongi?" tanya Mama di sela isak tangisnya. "Kamu benar-benar udah bikin Mama khawatir. Jangan hukum Mama dengan cara seperti ini, Yoongi. Mama nggak bisa kehilangan kamu. Cuma kamu yang Mama miliki."

Yoongi hanya diam dan menunggu sampai tangis Mama mereda. Lalu perlahan dilepasnya pelukan Mama.

"Boleh aku mandi sekarang?" tanya Yoongi tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa, walaupun emosinya telah mereda, masih ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya. Saat ini Yoongi masih ingin menyendiri dulu.

Mata Mama yang merah menatap Yoongi. Dari mata itu terpancar kepedihan. Yoongi nggak berani memandang Mama. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jin dan V.

"Jinnie, Tae, sori udah bikin kalian cemas. Makasih banyak, tapi gue rasa sekarang lebih baik kalian pulang karena gue mau sendiri dulu," kata Yoongi.

Jin dan V nggak menjawab, tapi mereka mengerti permintaan Yoongi.

"Ya udah. Yang penting kami tau elo baik-baik aja. Sampai ketemu di sekolah, Yoongi," pamit Jin. "Kami permisi dulu, Tante."

Mama menganggukkan kepala dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang-ulang kepada Jin dan V. Sepeninggal mereka, Yoongi bergegas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Yoongi menatap wajahnya di depan cermin yang terpasang di balik pintu kamar mandi.

Dia baru menyadari bahwa di badannya masih menempel jaket Jimin. Yoongi melepas jaket itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Di hatinya menjalar perasaan hangat. Kalau saja tadi Jimin nggak ada, Yoongi yakin dia nggak akan tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi kejadian ini.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Dia masih belum bicara dengan Mama. Tadi sehabis mandi dia langsung masuk kamar dan mengunci diri. Dan yang membuat Yoongi heran, sampai sekarang Mama belum berusaha memanggilnya dan bicara dengannya. Sebenarnya Yoongi nggak mau seperti ini, tapi gengsinya membuat dia bertahan untuk nggak bicara duluan sama Mama.

Tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan halus di pintu kamarnya.

"Yoongi, boleh mama bicara sama kamu?"

"Sebentar," jawab Yoongi, lalu bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

Wajah Mama muncul dari balik pintu. Yoongi membiarkan Mama masuk ke kamar. Yoongi duduk di atas tempat tidur dan menarik guling ke dalam pelukannya, sedangkan Mama duduk di sebelahnya.

"Yoongi, apa kamu masih marah sama Mama?" tanya Mama pelan, mengawali pembicaraan.

Yoongi diam saja.

"Mama minta maaf, Yoongi," kata Mama. "Mama nggak bermaksud menampar kamu. Kamu tau Mama sayang sama kamu."

Yoongi tetap bungkam.

Mama menghela napas panjang lalu berkata,

"Kalau kamu nggak mau Mama berhubungan dengan Hae Jin Ahjussi, ayah kandungmu, Mama janji nggak akan menemuinya lagi."

Kali ini Yoongi menatap mamanya.

"Jadi namanya Hae Jin?" tanya Yoongi.

Mama mengangguk.

"Apa dia laki-laki yang sering mengantar Mama pulang kerja?"

Sekali lagi Mama mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan dia kembali? Untuk apa dia datang lagi setelah sekian lama dia ninggalin kita?"

"Mama bertemu dia lagi tiga bulan yang lalu. Dia menghubungi Mama dan memohon untuk bertemu dengan Mama. Awalnya Mama menolak, tapi dia terus memaksa. Akhirnya Mama setuju. Dari pertemuan itulah Mama tau alasan dia meninggalkan Mama waktu itu."

"Jadi apa alasannya? Apa alasan yang udah membuat dia meninggalkan kita selama tujuh belas tahun?"

"Yoongi, sebenarnya... bukan dia yang meninggalkan Mama, tapi Mama yang meninggalkan dia."

"Maksud Mama?"

"Mama masih seumuran kamu sewaktu Mama mengandung kamu. Tapi saat itu Mama sudah lulus SMA dan bekerja membantu kakekmu menjaga kedai makan. Waktu Mama mengatakan pada papamu bahwa Mama hamil, dia diam. Dia tidak merespons kata-kata Mama. Mama marah. Tapi dia tetap diam, seakan tidak peduli pada apa yang Mama katakan. Saat itu Mama berpikir dia tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Kemudian selama hampir satu bulan lebih dia menghilang.

"Nenek dan kakekmu yang akhirnya mengetahui kehamilan Mama membawa Mama meninggalkan rumah dan pindah ke Daegu agar orang-orang tidak mengetahui kehamilan Mama. Mama menetap di sana sampai Mama melahirkan kamu. Mama membenci papamu dan tidak mau mendengar kabar apa pun tentang dia. Mama bahkan tidak pernah menganggap dia sebagai papamu..." Mama berhenti bicara.

"Tapi ternyata selama ini Mama salah," lanjut Mama. "Papamu tak pernah bermaksud meninggalkan Mama. Dia diam karena saat itu dia kaget dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia menghilang selama sebulan karena dia kembali ke Busan menemui orangtuanya dan bersiap-siap ke Seoul untuk melamar Mama. Tapi saat kembali ke Seoul, dia tidak menemukan Mama karena Mama telah pindah ke Daegu tanpa memberitahu siapa pun. Dia berusaha mencari Mama tapi tidak berhasil. Sampai akhirnya tiga bulan yang lalu dia tahu dari teman sekolah Mama di mana tempat Mama bekerja."

Yoongi mengernyitkan kening. "Mama lagi ngarang cerita apa sih? Rasanya yang Mama ceritakan ini kaya sinetron aja."

"Ini bukan karangan, Yoongi. Ini kenyataan!" bentak Mama.

Yoongi diam tanpa tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Selama ini mama tidak mau bercerita tentang ayah kandungmu karena Mama marah dan membencinya. Mama mengira dia meninggalkan Mama dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab. Mama mengikuti perintah Kakek dan Nenek untuk pindah ke Daegu karena Mama ingin melupakan dia dan melahirkan kamu dengan tenang. Mama sama sekali tidak tau bahwa ternyata pikiran Mama salah. Mama tidak tau bahwa ternyata selama ini dia terus mencari Mama, mencari kita berdua."

"Dia... apa dia belum menikah sampai sekarang?" tanya Yoongi ragu.

"Sudah."

Yoongi terkejut. "Tapi katanya dia terus mencari Mama. Kalau dia menikah, itu berarti dia nggak mengharapkan kita lagi."

"Dia terpaksa menikahi gadis itu karena orangtuanya memaksa. Laki-laki seusianya jelas harus menikah, apalagi dia telah memiliki karier yang jelas. Kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya," bela Mama. "Tapi sayangnya, istri dan anaknya telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu."

"Meninggal?"

"Ya, meninggal dalam kecelakaan lalu lintas. Anaknya sempat koma selama dua minggu sebelum akhirnya meninggal."

Yoongi memeluk guling erat-erat.

"Yoongi, papamu ingin... bertemu denganmu. Dia selalu meminta Mama untuk mempertemukan dia dengan kamu, tapi Mama menolaknya karena Mama tau kamu tidak akan bisa menerimanya begitu saja. Mama tau kamu sangat membenci dia. Tapi bisakah kamu memberinya satu kali kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu?" kata Mama lembut.

"Aku nggak tau, Ma. Aku nggak tau apa aku bisa bicara baik-baik dengannya meskipun semua ini bukan murni kesalahannya. Dia udah ninggalin aku selama tujuh belas tahun. Aku nggak tau apa aku bisa memaafkan dia."

"Kalau begitu apa kamu mau memaafkan Mama? Keegoisan Mama yang membuat kamu tidak pernah mengenal ayah kandungmu. Kalau waktu itu Mama percaya pada ayahmu dan sabar menunggunya kembali, kamu tidak akan pernah disebut anak haram," kata Mama pelan. Air mata mengalir di pipinya.

Yoongi melepas guling di tangannya dan memeluk Mama dengan erat.

"Mama nggak salah. Nggak ada yang harus aku maafin dari Mama. Mama sama sekali nggak salah."

Mama menangis dan membalas pelukan Yoongi dengan hangat.

* * *

-TBC-

[A little bit of MinYoon moment :D]

[Apa aku update 'terlalu cepat'? :O]

[Review?]


	7. Chapter 7

Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Jadi kalau ada cerita yg mirip atau persis seperti ini itu wajar ya, namanya juga remake :)

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku bikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi (Uke)

MinYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 7

Yoongi terjaga dari tidurnya sejak subuh. Sekarang matanya terbuka lebar dan enggan menutup kembali. Sambil berbaring, ditatapnya langit-langit kamar. Kepalanya terasa penuh dan berat. Masalah kemarin seperti baru saja terjadi. Tidur pun nggak mampu menghapus beban di hatinya. Yoongi nggak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Nggak mudah baginya untuk menerima kembali seorang papa yang sudah meninggalkannya, apalagi untuk memaafkannya. Tujuh belas tahun bukan waktu yang singkat.

Lampu di luar kamar menyala. Sepertinya Mama juga sudah terbangun. Yoongi menendang selimutnya dan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar tidur menuju arah cahaya. Ternyata lampu dapur yang menyala. Yoongi mengintip Mama dari balik dinding. Dilihatnya Mama duduk di meja makan sambil memegang gelas berisi air. Mata Mama menerawang. Kerut-kerut pertanda usia yang terus bertambah mulai tampak di wajah Mama. Tampak lingkaran hitam di bagian bawah mata Mama. Sepertinya Mama nggak tidur semalaman.

Yoongi bersandar di dinding sambil terus menatap Mama. Tujuh belas tahun, pasti waktu yang sangat berat bagi Mama, pikir Yoongi. Mama berjuang seorang diri membesarkan aku. Mama berusaha tegar menghadapi gunjingan para tetangga.

Mama menekan rasa sakit dan kecewa karena pengkhianatan Papa Minwoo. Dan Mama terus berusaha menjadi ibu yang baik buat aku. Penderitaan Mama jauh lebih berat dibandingkan apa yang aku rasakan.

Yoongi menghela napas.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? batinnya. Apa aku harus memaafkan laki-laki itu dan menerimanya kembali? Apa aku bisa melakukan itu? Memanggil laki-laki yang telah meninggalkan aku selama ini sebagai Papa, apa aku bisa?

Tapi kalau aku nggak bisa, aku akan terus membuat Mama mengalami kepedihan ini. Kalau di rumah ini ada seorang kepala rumah tangga, mungkin Mama nggak perlu bekerja lagi.

Kata-kata Jimin kemarin terngiang kembali di telinga Yoongi,

" _Yoongi, lo tau... sebenarnya lo itu sangat beruntung karena masih dikasih kesempatan sama Tuhan untuk bertemu bokap lo dan mempersatukan lagi keluarga lo_..."

Yoongi menatap wajah Mama. Ia bertekad akan membuat Mama bahagia. Mungkin Jimin benar, aku beruntung masih diberi kesempatan untuk mempersatukan lagi keluargaku. Aku hanya perlu belajar untuk menerima laki-laki itu sebagai papaku dan memberinya kesempatan untuk membayar utangnya selama ini kepada kami, utang berbentuk kewajiban dan tanggung jawab mengurus anak istri.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Dia memejamkan mata, lalu menghitung satu sampai sepuluh. Ditariknya napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi. Ia membuka mata dan tersenyum. Ajaib, beban yang memadati pikirannya seakan lenyap begitu saja. Yoongi merasa lebih ringan. Dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Lalu dia berjalan mendekati Mama yang masih duduk termangu di meja makan.

"Ma...," panggil Yoongi pelan.

Mama terkejut.

"Kamu sudah bangun, Yoongi? Ini kan masih subuh? Bukannya hari ini hari Minggu? Biasanya kalau hari Minggu kamu selalu bangun siang."

"Mama sendiri juga sudah bangun," sahut Yoongi.

"Ng... ini, Mama cuma mau ambil air minum."

Yoongi menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Mama.

"Tidur Mama nyenyak?"

"Iya. Kamu sendiri gimana?"

"Nggak begitu nyenyak. Tapi paling nggak lingkaran hitam di mataku nggak sehitam di mata Mama."

"Ah, masa? Tapi Mama tidur nyenyak kok." Mama meraba bagian bawah matanya sambil tersenyum.

Yoongi membalas senyuman itu tapi dia tahu mama berbohong.

"Ma, aku mau ketemu sama laki-laki itu," kata Yoongi pelan. "Ajak dia makan malam di sini. Aku mau mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulutnya. Setelah itu baru aku akan mencoba memikirkan apakah aku akan memaafkannya atau nggak."

Mama terpana.

"Sungguh, Yoongi? Kamu mau bertemu dengan papamu?"

"Aku belum mengakuinya sebagai papaku, tapi aku akan memberinya kesempatan bicara."

Mama mengangguk.

"Iya, Mama tau. Mama mengerti, Yoongi."

"Ya udah, aku mau tidur lagi," kata Yoongi, lalu meninggalkan Mama yang masih tersenyum lega.

Yoongi kembali ke kamarnya dan bersandar di balik pintu sambil berharap semoga keputusannya ini benar-benar tepat.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Sore harinya, Yoongi gelisah. Ia mondar-mandir di kamarnya kaya setrikaan. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 6. Mama sudah menyuruh Hae Jin Ahjussi datang untuk makan malam. Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi laki-laki itu tiba.

Yoongi benar-benar cemas. Dia nggak tahu bagaimana caranya menenangkan diri. Mama sudah memasak makanan istimewa untuk malam ini. Sedangkan Yoongi sejak pagi sampai sekarang masih mengurung diri di kamar.

Telapak tangan Yoongi mulai basah karena keringat. Baru kali ini ia merasa secemas ini. Waktu pertama kali berkenalan dengan Papa Minwoo dulu, Yoongi santai saja. Kali ini entah kenapa Yoongi merasa kesulitan mengontrol debar jantung, keringat, dan rasa takut yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Gila, ada apa pada diriku? rutuk Yoongi. Aku mau ketemu sama papaku sendiri, buat apa aku takut begini? Yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Dia semakin frustrasi.

Terdengar suara deru mobil di depan rumah. Yoongi menajamkan pendengarannya. Lalu ada suara pintu yang dibuka. Laki-laki itu pasti sudah datang.

Yoongi bangkit lalu berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Tapi sesaat kemudian dia berhenti. Nggak, aku nggak boleh keluar duluan, kata Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Aku nggak boleh menunjukkan bahwa aku menunggu kedatangannya. Aku harus menunggu Mama memanggilku keluar.

Ketukan halus terdengar dari luar.

"Yoongi, Hae Jin Ahjussi sudah datang."

"Aku tau," jawab Yoongi. "Sebentar lagi aku keluar."

"Mama tunggu ya, Yoongi," sahut Mama lembut.

Yoongi nggak menjawab lagi. Jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang dan liar. Ditatapnya jaket hitam milik Jimin yang sudah terlipat rapi di meja belajarnya. Yoongi berjalan mendekati jaket itu dan mengambilnya.

"Gue lakukan ini semua gara-gara elo, Jimin," kata Yoongi sambil menatap jaket itu lekat-lekat. "Kalau sampai hasilnya malah buruk, elo orang pertama yang bakal gue damprat."

Yoongi meletakkan kembali jaket itu ke meja belajarnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Hae Jin Ahjussi sudah duduk bersama Mama di meja makan. Meja makan yang selama ini hanya terdiri atas dua kursi, hari ini sudah ditambahkan Mama dengan kursi plastik yang diambil dari gudang. Yoongi ingat, kursi itu sebenarnya kursi yang dipakai Papa Minwoo sewaktu Papa Minwoo masih menikah dengan Mama.

Yoongi duduk di tempatnya yang biasa. Suasana terasa berbeda. Atmosfer tegang memenuhi ruangan. Yoongi menatap laki-laki yang duduk di hadapannya. Waktu di restoran kemarin Yoongi nggak sempat memerhatikan wajahnya dengan mendetail karena keburu terbakar emosi.

Hae Jin Ahjussi bertubuh tegap. Lebih tinggi sedikit daripada Mama, mungkin sekitar 165 cm. Alisnya tebal. Rambutnya masih banyak yang hitam. Penampilannya rapi dan bersih. Hidungnya nggak mancung tapi juga nggak terlalu pesek. Wajahnya kelihatan ramah dan lembut. Nggak kaya bapaknya V yang tampangnya rada sangar.

"Yoongi, ini Papa... eh, Hae Jin Ahjussi," Mama mengawali pembicaraan dengan memperkenalkan laki-laki yang ada di hadapan Yoongi.

"Aku udah tau namanya kok, Ma," jawab Yoongi ketus.

"Apa kabar, Yoongi?" tanya laki-laki itu. Kelihatan banget dia berusaha ramah pada Yoongi.

"Kabarku?" Yoongi malah balik bertanya. "Kabarku waktu umur berapa yang mau Ahjussi tanyakan? Waktu aku masih bayi, waktu aku pertama kali masuk SD, atau kabarku waktu aku masuk rumah sakit gara-gara usus buntu?"

"Yoongi!" tegur Mama. "Jaga ucapanmu!"

Hae Jin Ahjussi tersenyum.

"Nggak apa-apa, biarkan dia mengeluarkan semua kemarahannya padaku. Bagaimanapun aku memang sudah bersalah padanya."

"Bukan hanya padaku, tapi juga pada Mama!" bentak Yoongi. "Ahjussi ke mana aja waktu Mama melahirkanku, waktu aku pertama kali belajar berjalan, waktu aku menangis karena jatuh dari sepeda, waktu Mama jatuh sakit karena terlalu lelah bekerja?!"

Yoongi meluapkan emosinya. "Apa Ahjussi tau betapa sakitnya diejek sebagai anak haram, apa Ahjussi tau betapa sedihnya melihat Mama menanggung semua beban rumah tangga, apa Ahjussi tau betapa merananya tidak memiliki papa?"

Hae Jin Ahjussi terdiam. Senyum di bibirnya lenyap. Mama menundukkan kepala, dan Yoongi tahu Mama sedang menangis.

"Maaf, Yoongi," kata Hae Jin Ahjussi lirih.

"Maaf?" tanya Yoongi. "Apa kata maaf bisa menghilangan semua penderitaan yang aku dan Mama alami selama ini? Apa satu kata maaf bisa membuat masa kecilku yang menyedihkan menjadi lebih baik?"

Hae Jin Ahjussi nggak menjawab.

"Sejak kecil aku harus menahan rasa sedih dan marah setiap kali mendengar orang-orang menghinaku. Aku harus menahan diri saat aku mendengar mereka menggunjingkan Mama. Aku hanya bisa menangis, tapi nggak bisa melakukan apa pun. Setiap kali orang menanyakan di mana papaku, aku cuma bisa diam. Kalau teman-temanku dengan bangganya menceritakan pekerjaan papanya, aku cuma bisa menghindar supaya mereka nggak menanyakannya padaku. Dan sekarang Ahjussi hanya bisa mengatakan maaf?"

"Lalu apa yang harus Ahjussi lakukan untuk menebus semua kesalahan Ahjussi?" tanya Hae Jin Ahjussi pelan.

Yoongi diam. Matanya menatap laki-laki di depannya itu.

"Jelaskan padaku alasan Ahjussi meninggalkan kami."

"Ahjussi nggak pernah berniat meninggalkan kalian. Ahjussi mencintai mamamu dengan tulus. Sewaktu Ahjussi mengetahui kehamilan mamamu, jujur saja, Ahjussi sempat merasa ragu. Ahjussi takut keluarga Ahjussi tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Kami masih terlalu muda. Ahjussi belum punya pekerjaan yang jelas. Ahjussi bingung dengan apa akan menghidupi kalian kelak. Tapi akhirnya Ahjussi memutuskan untuk kembali ke Busan dan bicara dengan orangtua Ahjussi, tanpa pamit pada mamamu. Mungkin itu yang membuat mamamu salah paham dan mengira Ahjussi tidak mau bertanggung jawab," jawab Hae Jin Ahjussi.

"Saat Ahjussi kembali ke Seoul, mamamu sudah pergi. Ahjussi sudah berusaha mencari, tapi tidak dapat menemukan kalian," lanjut Hae Jin Ahjussi.

"Dan setelah itu Ahjussi menyerah dan berhenti mencari?" tanya Yoongi ketus.

"Tidak. Ahjussi terus mencari kalian sampai akhirnya Ahjussi mendapat kabar tentang pabrik tempat mamamu bekerja."

"Lalu kenapa Ahjussi menikah dengan orang lain?"

"Ahjussi terpaksa. Ahjussi tidak mungkin terus sendirian karena orangtua Ahjussi sangat menginginkan seorang cucu."

"Aku kan cucu mereka...!"

"Yoongi, waktu itu Ahjussi sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaan kalian dan Ahjussi terpaksa menuruti keinginan mereka."

"Dan kalian hidup bahagia sementara aku dan Mama berjuang menahan derita."

Melihat Yoongi semakin emosi dan Hae Jin Ahjussi semakin terdesak, mama Yoongi menyela, "Yoongi, jangan terus menyudutkan Hae Jin Ahjussi. Dia telah kehilangan anak dan istrinya, dia juga telah menyesali semua kesalahannya. Apa kamu tidak bisa memaafkannya?"

"Biar saja, Ma. Anggap saja itu ganjaran dari Tuhan."

"Yoongi...," Mama berkata memelas.

"Sudah, Jihyo, biarkan Yoongi menumpahkan kemarahannya. Aku terima," ujar Hae Jin Ahjussi pada mama Yoongi.

Yoongi terdiam sejenak. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia melontarkan pertanyaan lagi pada Hae Jin Ahjussi,

"Terus, dengan apa Ahjussi akan membayar semua penderitaan aku dan Mama selama ini?"

"Ahjussi akan membayar dengan seluruh sisa hidup Ahjussi," jawab Hae Jin Ahjussi dengan tegas dan tanpa ragu.

Yoongi terdiam lagi. Kebimbangan menyelimuti dirinya. Ditatapnya laki-laki di depannya. Pantaskah laki-laki ini menerima maaf darinya? Tapi kalau dia nggak memaafkannya, bagaimana perasaan Mama? Yoongi jelas tahu, Mama telah memaafkan Hae Jin Ahjussi dan mau menerimanya kembali. Apa Yoongi juga harus seperti Mama?

"Makanannya udah dingin," kata Yoongi akhirnya. "Lebih baik kita makan karena aku udah lapar. Dan sebaiknya Ahjussi jangan terlalu lama di rumah ini. Aku nggak mau tetangga menyebarkan gosip nggak enak tentang Mama. Kalau memang Ahjussi mau tinggal di rumah ini, nikahi Mama dulu secara resmi."

Hae Jin Ahjussi nggak menjawab. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Yoongi. Sesaat kemudian dia pun mengerti. Yoongi memang belum benar-benar memaafkannya, tapi Yoongi bersedia memberinya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang telah dia lakukan.

Hae Jin Ahjussi hanya diam dan memandang Yoongi sambil menyunggingkan senyum kelegaan. Mama juga tersenyum. Air mata haru mengalir dari sudut matanya. Meskipun Yoongi belum bersedia mengakui Hae Jin sebagai papanya, tapi paling nggak, Yoongi mau menerima Hae Jin sebagai bagian dari keluarga mereka. Bagi mama Yoongi, itu sudah merupakan hal yang sangat membahagiakannya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Esok harinya, V dan Jin menunggu Yoongi di depan kelas. Mereka udah pengin banget mendengarkan cerita Yoongi tentang kejadian Sabtu kemarin.

Begitu Yoongi muncul dari ujung koridor, Jin dan V langsung berlari ke arahnya.

"Yoongi, ayo buruan jalannya!" seru V langsung menarik tangan Yoongi menuju kelas.

"Apaan sih?" tanya Yoongi heran. Tapi dia menurut juga. Dipercepatnya langkah kakinya mengikuti V. Jin berjalan di sebelahnya dengan tersenyum.

Sesampainya di kelas, V membantu Yoongi melepas tasnya lalu menekan pundak Yoongi agar segera duduk. Asli, Yoongi heran banget melihat tingkah dua sobatnya.

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Yoongi.

"Mestinya kami yang nanya... ada apa sih kemarin?" tanya V.

Mendengar pertanyaan V, Yoongi mulai mengerti kenapa sobat-sobatnya ini menunggunya di depan koridor.

"Kemarin... ng... oh ya, soal kemarin, gue mau bilang sori nih. Gue udah nyuahin kalian berdua," kata Yoongi. "Tapi sekarang masalah gue udah selesai kok."

"Nah itu yang mau kami tanyain. Masalah apa sih?" tanya Jin. "Cerita dong, Yoongi!"

"Mmm... kemarin gue ngeliat nyokap gue makan berdua sama laki-laki yang nggak gue kenal."

"So what?" tanya V heran.

Jin langsung memelototi V dan menyuruhnya diam.

"Laki-laki itu ternyata... bokap kandung gue."

"HAH?!" seru V kaget tanpa bisa menahan diri.

Jin kembali memelototi V. V membekap mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangn.

"Nyokap gue udah cukup lama berhubungan lagi dengan dia, dan selama ini nyokap gue menutupinya dari gue. Nyokap takut gue nggak mau menerima kehadiran laki-laki itu."

"Jadi kemarin itu lo ribut sama nyokap lo?" tanya Jin pelan.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Jadi... karena itu juga lo ninggalin kami berdua di mal?"

Yoongi kembali mengangguk sambil menjawab, "Gue benar-benar marah dan kaget. Laki-laki itu, namanya Hae Jin Ahjussi, setelah tujuh belas tahun ninggalin gue dan Nyokap, tiba-tiba muncul di depan gue dan bermesraan dengan nyokap gue. Gue benar-benar marah dan nggak tau harus bagaimana. Saat itu gue cuma pengin sendiri dulu sehingga gue ninggalin kalian begitu aja. Maaf ya."

"Trus sekarang gimana?" tanya Jin lagi.

"Gue tau nyokap gue udah memaafkan dan bersedia menerima Hae Jin Ahjussi kembali. Dan gue juga udah bicara dengan laki-laki itu. Dia minta maaf sama gue meskipun nggak semudah itu bagi gue untuk bisa memaafkannya. Dia cerita, sebenarnya dia nggak bermaksud ninggalin gue dan nyokap gue. Tapi kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara dia dan nyokap gue membuat semuanya jadi begini."

"Jadi... elo nggak mau menerima dia?" tanya Jin.

"Jujur aja, gue belum bisa memaafkan dia," jawab Yoongi. "Tapi gue tau, laki-laki itu mungkin bisa membahagiakan nyokap gue. Kalau mereka bersatu lagi, nyokap gue nggak perlu bekerja keras untuk membiayai hidup gue. Dia bisa istirahat dan menikmati hidup. Gue pengin ngeliat nyokap gue bahagia."

"Elo melakukan semua ini untuk nyokap lo, Yoongi?" tanya V.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Ada yang bilang ke gue bahwa gue tuh sebenarnya beruntung karena dikasih kesempatan untuk mempersatukan keluarga gue kembali. Gue cuma nggak mau menyia-nyiakan keberuntungan gue itu. Gue rasa ini semua bagian dari rencana Tuhan. Dia membuat gue nggak punya papa dari kecil agar gue tumbuh jadi cowok yang tegar dan kuat. Dan sekarang, saat gue dirasa-Nya udah cukup kuat dan tegar, Dia mengembalikan sosok papa itu lagi ke gue. Dan Dia pasti punya rencana tersendiri di balik semua kejadian ini. Mungkin aja Dia pengin gue belajar memaafkan, dan nanti seiring berjalannya waktu, gue bisa memaafkan Hae Jin Ahjussi dan menerimanya dengan tulus. Who knows."

Jin dan V menatap Yoongi heran.

"Lo makan apa semalem, Yoongi?" tanya V.

"Makan apa?" Yoongi malah balik bertanya dengan heran. "Gue nggak makan apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kata-kata lo tadi itu loh! Ajaib, dan bikin elo nggak seperti Yoongi yang Biasanya," jawab V.

"Kata-kata gue yang mana?"

"Kata-kata lo tentang rencana Tuhan," jawab Jin. "Selama ini yang kami tau, elo bukan orang yang bijak menilai cinta dan kehidupan, Yoongi. Prinsip hidup lo tuh 'lo nggak butuh orang lain'. Lo pantang bergantung pada orang lain apalagi pada makhluk adam. Lo merasa yakin elo pasti bisa membahagiakan nyokap lo tanpa bantuan dan kehadiran orang lain. Dan gue tau, elo sangat membenci bokap kandung lo. Tapi sekarang, elo malah menerima kehadirannya dan berkata seakan lo mau belajar untuk memaafkannya. Ini benar-benar ajaib. Apa yang bisa bikin elo berubah seperti ini dalam semalam?"

Wajah Yoongi bersemu merah. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Sesaat bayangan Jimin melintas di matanya. Jantungnya berdebar cepat. Lalu ia berkata lirih,

"Mungkin... memang nggak semua laki-laki sejahat yang gue kira."

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju area kelas satu. Tujuannya udah jelas, mau mencari Jimin. Dia pengin ngucapin terima kasih sekaligus mengembalikan jaket Jimin.

Setelah berhasil mencari-cari alasan untuk pisah dari Jin dan V, Yoongi bergegas menuju kelas 1 D.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas Jimin, Yoongi celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Jimin. Nihil. Nggak ada Jimin di ruang kelas itu.

Yoongi kembali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar koridor kelas satu, siapa tahu Jimin lagi ngobrol sama teman-temannya di luar kelas. Tapi lagi-lagi hasilnya nihil. Atau jangan-jangan Jimin lagi ke kantin? Mmm... atau di lapangan? Atau di WC, ya?

Yoongi melihat ke sekelilingnya. Mau nanya tapi nggak enak. Sekarang aja udah banyak yang merhatiin dia, apalagi kalau dia menanyakan Jimin. Anak-anak kan udah tahu bahwa Jimin ngejar-ngejar Yoongi. Kalau ketahuan Yoongi yang nyari Jimin, bisa-bisa muncul gosip baru.

Yoongi jadi bingung sendiri. Mana sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

"Cari Jimin, ya?" tanya seorang cowok tiba-tiba, membuat Yoongi terlonjak kaget.

"Eh, iya. Lo tau di mana dia?"

"Dia nggak masuk hari ini," jawab cowok itu ketus. "Sakit."

"Sakit?" tanya Yoongi lagi. "Sakit apa?"

"Mana gue tau."

"Siapa sih lo?" tanya Yoongi keki. Lagian nih cowok sok galak gitu, bikin kesal aja.

"Gue Jungkook... temen dekatnya Jimin," lagi-lagi Jungkook menjawabnya dengan ketus.

Jelas Yoongi kesal diketusin Jungkook.

"Lo ada masalah apa sih sama gue, sampai nada suara lo jutek begitu?"

"Nggak ada. Gue cuma kasian sama Jimin. Jatuh cinta kok sama cowok kaya elo..."

"Heh, apa maksud lo?!" Yoongi mulai emosi.

"Jimin itu bego. Banyak cowok yang suka sama dia, tapi dia tolak. Eh, dia malah ngejar-ngejar cowok kaya elo."

"Cowok kaya gue... apa maksud lo?"

"Yah... cowok yang kasar dan sok jual mahal."

"Brengsek! Lo pikir lo siapa bisa ngatain gue kaya gitu!" maki Yoongi.

Jungkook malah menanggapi Yoongi dengan tawa.

"Ngapain lo ketawa?"

"Gue orangnya pantang nyari ribut."

"Heh, denger ya..." Dering bel menahan gerakan Yoongi yang udah siap-siap melayangkan tinjunya ke muka Jungkook.

"Sana balik ke kelas lo, kakak kelasku yang manis," ejek Jungkook lalu berjalan masuk ke kelasnya.

Yoongi udah pengin menjambak rambut cowok itu, tapi nggak jadi begitu dilihatnya Pak Kyuhyun, guru kimia kelas satu, sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Yoongi hanya bisa menggeram marah lalu berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya sendiri.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Hari ini Jimin nggak masuk lagi. Yoongi nggak sengaja mendengar hal itu dari cowok-cowok kelas satu yang lagi pada ngerumpi di WC. Ada perasaan nggak enak dalam dirinya. Apa iya Jimin sakit? Jangan-jangan Jimin sakit karena kehujanan sewaktu menemaninya di jembatan hari itu. Udara dingin dan air hujan pasti membuatnya demam dan masuk angin. Perasaan Yoongi makin nggak enak.

Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk menahan gengsinya, menurunkan emosinya, dan menemui Jungkook untuk menanyakan alamat rumah Jimin. Bagaimanapun Jungkook kan teman dekat Jimin, jadi dia pasti tahu di mana rumah Jimin.

Yoongi berjalan menuju kelas Jungkook.

"Yoongi!" panggil seseorang dari arah belakangnya. Yoongi membalikkan badannya.

"Eh, elo, Tae. Ada apa?"

"Lo mau ke mana?" tanya V.

"Mmm... itu... mau ke WC," Yoongi berbohong. Dia nggak mau V atau siapa pun juga tahu bahwa ia ingin mencari alamat rumah Jimin.

"Kok ke arah sini?" tanya V heran. "WC kan di ujung sana."

"WC di sana penuh. Gue udah kebelet banget, jadi gue mau ke WC anak kelas satu aja. Siapa tau sepi."

"Gue temenin, ya?" tawar V.

"Nggak... nggak usah!" Yoongi buru-buru menjawab. "Gue pengin buang air besar, Tae. Kan nggak enak kalau ditungguin."

V tersenyum geli.

"Oooh... ya udah. Eh, tapi pulang sekolah lo bisa nemenin gue nggak, Yoongi?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke toko buku sebentar. Gue mau cari buku."

"Mmm... kayanya kalau hari ini gue juga nggak bisa. Gue ada urusan penting," kata Yoongi. "Lo coba ajak Jinnie aja."

"Jinnie nggak bisa, dia ada janji sama Namjoon."

"Hobi?"

"Hobi juga nggak bisa. Katanya dia mau jenguk tantenya yang sakit."

"Tapi, Tae, sori banget. Hari ini gue benar-benar nggak bisa."

"Yah... ya udahlah. Nggak apa-apa kok," kata V, walaupun sedikit kecewa. "Sana cepat ke WC. Bentar lagi udah bel. Gue ke kelas duluan ya."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu kembali berjalan menuju kelas Jungkook. Dari jauh Yoongi melihat cowok itu berdiri di depan ruang kelasnya. Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya mendekati Jungkook.

"Jungkook, gue mau minta tolong sama elo," ujar Yoongi to the point.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah Yoongi.

"Mau apa lagi lo?"

"Gue mau minta tolong," Yoongi mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Minta tolong? Sama gue?"

"Iya... gue mau minta alamat rumah Jimin."

"Buat apa?"

"Itu urusan gue. Gue cuma minta tolong lo catatin alamat rumah Jimin buat gue. Itu aja."

"Lo pikir gue bakal mau ngasih tau?"

"Nggak ada untungnya lo ngerahasiain alamat Jimin dari gue."

"Nggak ada untungnya juga gue ngasih tau alamat Jimin ke elo."

Yoongi terdiam. Nih cowok asli keras kepala banget. Yoongi benar-benar heran kenapa Jimin mau berteman sama orang model gini.

"Jungkook, gue nggak peduli sama penilaian lo tentang gue. Tapi kali ini aja gue mohon, tolong kasih tau alamat rumah Jimin," pinta Yoongi. "Untuk sekali ini aja."

Jungkook menatap Yoongi sejenak lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Yoongi sampai kesal melihatnya. Pengin banget rasanya dia melayangkan bogem mentah ke muka Jungkook.

"Jago juga si Jimin. Akhirnya dia berhasil nundukin hati cowok jutek ini," ujar Jungkook di sela tawanya.

Yoongi dongkol banget mendengarnya, tapi dia berusaha menahan diri.

"Terserah lo mau ngomong apa. Lo bisa kasih tau alamat Jimin sekarang?"

"Gangam-gu, Nonhyeon-dong, Blok A nomor 13," jawab Jungkook akhirnya, lalu kembali tertawa.

Yoongi mencatat alamat itu baik-baik di otaknya, lalu tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih Yoongi berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook. Dia benar-benar berharap mulut cowok gigi kelinci itu robek gara-gara kebanyakan ketawa. Dasar cowok brengsek!

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Taksi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah yang lumayan besar. Yoongi mengeluarkan uang dan memberikannya pada si sopir taksi.

"Mau ditungguin nggak, Tuan?" tanya sopir taksi ramah.

Yoongi berpikir sejenak. Boleh juga tuh. Dia kan belum tahu daerah sini, takutnya nanti malah susah dapat kendaraan buat pulang. Lagi pula dia nggak berniat berlama-lama di rumah Jimin.

"Boleh deh, Pak."

"Oke deh, Tuan. Saya tunggu di warung situ ya," kata si sopir taksi senang, sambil menunjuk warung yang berada nggak jauh dari rumah Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu turun dari taksi. Kini ia berdiri di depan pagar tinggi yang membentengi rumah bergaya Mediterania itu. Rumah Jimin ini didominasi warna cokelat bata yang memberi kesan natural, klasik, tapi simpel.

Dua kali Yoongi menekan bel yang ada di sisi kiri pagar, sampai akhirnya seorang perempuan keluar dari dalam rumah dan mendekatinya.

"Cari siapa ya, Tuan?" sapa perempuan itu.

"Apa benar ini rumah Jimin?" tanya Yoongi sopan.

"Ooh... cari Tuan Jimin. Ada kok. Tuan Jimin-nya lagi di kamar, masih nggak enak badan," jawab perempuan itu sopan. Dia langsung buru-buru membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Yoongi masuk.

Yoongi masuk melewati pagar sambil bertanya, "Kalau boleh tau, Ahjumma siapa?"

"Oh... saya mah cuma pembantu di sini. Panggil saja Lee Ahjumma."

"Eh, saya Yoongi. Teman sekolah Jimin," ujar Yoongi sok ramah sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Lee Ahjumma tersenyum senang menyambut uluran tangan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengikuti langkah Lee Ahjumma masuk ke rumah yang bagian dalamnya tampak jauh lebih megah.

"Jimin sakit apa sih, Ahjumma?" tanya Yoongi.

"Demam," jawab Lee Ahjumma. "Udah dua hari. Waktu itu Tuan Jimin pulang malam-malam dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Bapak sama Nyonya sampai marah-marah. Tapi Tuan Jimin diam aja, nggak mau jawab. Eh tau-tau besoknya badan Tuan Jimin panas gitu."

Jadi benar dugaan Yoongi. Jimin sakit gara-gara menemaninya hujan-hujanan. Yoongi jadi merasa semakin bersalah.

"Sekarang keadaannya gimana?"

"Udah lebih baik sih. Panasnya udah turun, tapi sama Nyonya belum boleh sekolah dulu."

Syukurlah, Yoongi mendesah lega.

"Siapa yang datang, Ahjumma?" seseorang bertanya dari arah belakang Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Lee Ahjumma sama-sama membalikkan badan. Sesosok perempuan setengah baya berjalan menuruni anak tangga. Rambut panjangnya yang ikal dan cokelat dibiarkan tergerai. Kulitnya bersih dan mulus dibalut blazer hitam.

"Nyonya...," ujar Lee Ahjumma, "ini temannya Tuan Jimin."

Yoongi menoleh ke arah Lee Ahjumma. Nyonya? Berarti itu mamanya Jimin!

"Siang, Tante," Yoongi mengucapkan salam dengan sopan.

"Oh, temannya Jimin ya?" tanya mama Jimin sambil menuruni sisa anak tangga dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Iya, Tante, nama saya Yoongi."

"Oh... Yoongi mau jenguk Jimin ya? Jiminnya masih nggak enak badan, makanya Tante belum mengijinkannya masuk sekolah," kata mama Jimin ramah.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum. Diam-diam ia mengamati wajah perempuan setengah baya yang berdiri di hadapannya itu. Wajahnya sama sekali nggak mirip sama wajah Jimin yang lebih berkesan oriental. Kulit Jimin putih dan matanya agak sipit, beda banget sama mamanya. Mugkin memang benar bahwa Jimin anak angkat.

"Kalau begitu kamu langsung ke taman belakang aja. Kebetulan di sana juga lagi ada temannya Jimin. Mungkin kamu kenal."

Temannya? Jangan-jangan Jungkook lagi! Hueks! Mampus gue kalau sampai ketemu Jungkook di sini. Kalau dia sampai macam-macam lagi, Bisa benar-benar ribut gue sama dia, Yoongi ngedumel dalam hati.

"Nah, Tante pergi dulu ya. Silakan aja langsung ke belakang..."

"Iya, Tante. Saya permisi dulu ya," pamit Yoongi sebelum berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjukkan mama Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu buru-buru berjalan menuju taman belakang. Setelah melewati ruang makan, Yoongi membuka pintu kaca yang mengarah ke taman. Saat itulah Yoongi berhenti. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya membuat darahnya bergolak hebat.

Di taman itu, di dekat kolam ikan... ada JHope yang duduk di samping Jimin, sambil menyuapi makanan ke mulut cowok itu. Mereka berdua tertawa renyah. Siapa pun yang melihat mereka saat ini pasti merasa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Jimin yang memakai sweter abu-abu bahkan sesekali mengambil sendok dari tangan JHope dan berpura-pura hendak menyuapi JHope yang buru-buru menghindar sambil tertawa. Jantung Yoongi berdetak kencang. otaknya terasa terbakar. Yoongi nggak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

"Jadi ini ceritanya?" tanya Yoongi ketus. Darahnya mendidih dan emosinya meluap.

"Yoongi...," Jimin dan JHope terkejut. Mereka baru menyadari kehadiran Yoongi di taman itu.

"Jadi ini yang selama ini lo sembunyiin dari gue, Hob? Jadi ini yang bikin elo nggak punya waktu lagi buat ngumpul sama teman-teman lo sendiri? Sejak kapan Jimin jadi tante lo yang perlu lo jenguk hari ini karena sakit? Sejak kapan lo jadi pembohong?" cecar Yoongi.

JHope bangkit dari duduknya dan buru-buru mendekati Yoongi.

"Sori, Yoongi. Gue sama sekali nggak bermaksud..."

"Nggak bermaksud bohongin gue? Begitu?" bentak Yoongi. "Gue benar-benar nggak nyangka lo bisa sejahat ini, Hob. Selama ini gue percaya sama alasan-alasan yang lo ucapkan. Tapi setelah melihat ini semua, gue nggak akan pernah percaya sama elo lagi! Nggak akan pernah!"

"Yoongi, jangan emosi dulu... biar gue jelasin." Jimin yang berusaha berdiri menenangkan Yoongi. Bibirnya yang kering dan wajahnya yang pucat terlihat jelas. Tapi sayang, saat ini Yoongi benar-benar kecewa, marah, dan sakit hati, sehingga dia nggak peduli kalau lawan bicaranya itu masih sakit.

"Lo sama brengseknya, Jimin! Kata-kata lo di jembatan itu semuanya cuma omong kosong! Lo sama aja kaya laki-laki brengsek lainnya! Lo benar-benar busuk! Gue benci sama elo!" maki Yoongi kesal.

"Yoongi... ini nggak seperti yang elo sangka. Gue sama JHope nggak ada hubungan apa-apa...," Jimin berusaha membela diri.

"Lo pikir gue percaya? Lo benar-benar brengsek, Jimin! Lo berdua pembohong... penipu!"

"Lo kenapa sih, Yoongi? Apa salah gue? Apa urusan lo sama hubungan gue dan Jimin? Bukannya lo sendiri pernah bilang kalo lo nggak suka sama Jimin? Jadi kalaupun gue mau pedekate sama Jimin, ini hak gue dan lo nggak berhak marah-marah atau ngelarang gue dong!" JHope balik membentak Yoongi.

"Lo bohong dan lo masih nanya apa kesalahan lo?"

"Gue memang selalu ngarang alasan bohong sama kalian, dan gue punya alasan untuk itu. Lagian, apa peduli kalian! Kalian cuma ngurusin masalah dan perasaan kalian. Apa kalian ada yang peduli sama gue? Belakangan ini, setiap kalian ngobrol, yang diomongin cuma tentang Yoongi dan Jimin. Yoongi dan Jimin. Kalian nggak pernah sekali pun nanyain tentang gue, gimana keadaan di rumah gue, gimana perasaan gue. Kalian nggak pernah peduli sama gue lagi. Kalau sekarang gue dekat sama Jimin, apa gue salah? Apa mentang-mentang Jimin suka sama elo jadi gue nggak berhak dekat sama Jimin?!" seru JHope.

"Kalo lo nggak cerita, mana ada yang bisa ngerti perasaan lo!" balas Yoongi.

"Lo memang egois, Yoongi! Lo selalu mau menang sendiri! Lo pikir semua orang bisa nerima sifat lo itu. Lo salah! Semua orang cuma kasihan sama masa lalu lo! Bagi mereka, lo tuh cuma cowok penakut yang sok jago!"

"Cukup!" bentak Jimin tiba-tiba.

JHope terdiam. Yoongi tak bicara.

"JHope, sekali lagi lo bicara macam-macam tentang Yoongi, gue nggak akan maafin elo," ancam Jimin.

JHope terpana. Dia sama sekali nggak nyangka Jimin bakal bersikap seketus itu padanya.

"Jadi itu pandangan lo tentang gue selama ini, Hob?" Yoongi berkata pelan. "Oke! Semua cukup sampai di sini. Mulai hari ini anggap aja kita nggak pernah saling mengenal atau bersahabat."

Yoongi lalu berbalik dan berlari meninggalkan taman itu. Jimin berusaha mengejar, tapi baru setengah jalan, mendadak penglihatannya berkunang-kunang.

Jimin berpegangan erat pada pintu kaca yang ada di sampingnya untuk menahan tubuhnya. JHope yang melihatnya buru-buru menangkap tubuh Jimin dan membantunya berjalan menuju kursi. Dia nggak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemas di wajahnya.

JHope menatap wajah Jimin yang pucat, dan tanpa dia sadari tangannya bergerak membelai rambut Jimin dengan penuh kasih sayang.

* * *

-TBC-

[Nah loh...]

[Habis MinYoon terbitlah JiHope]

[Aku orangnya adil kan ngasih momentnya rata, Namjin uda MinYoon uda JiHope uda, aku kapannn ;-; *plakkk*]

[Bener kan ya JiHope apa HopeMin, ya mereka berdua lah itu maksudnya huehehe, tolong ampuni saya...]

[Curcol dikit, tadi aku sok berani dong nontonin Valak. Nyesel ikutin rekomen Yoongi. No more Valak in my life *kan random, abaikan*]

[So, reviewnya ditunggu hehe. uda dibalesin kan semua :D]

[Cup! Kecup sayang buat semua. Have a great weekend! :)]


	8. Chapter 8

Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku bikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi (Uke)

MinYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 8

Dua minggu telah berlalu. Sampai hari ini Yoongi selalu menghindar dari JHope dan Jimin. Jin dan V yang nggak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi hanya berusaha menempatkan diri sebagai sahabat yang baik buat Yoongi maupun JHope yang enggan bertegur sapa.

"Yoongi, besok mau ikut belajar bersama di rumah gue nggak?" tanya V.

Yoongi, Jin, dan V duduk di kelas, menghabiskan sisa jam istirahat mereka.

"Hobi ikut?" tanya Yoongi to the point.

"Mmm... dia sih udah bilang oke," jawab V jujur.

V nggak mau bohong lagi sama Yoongi. Waktu itu dia dan Jin udah pernah bohong dan berusaha mempertemukan Yoongi dengan JHope. Mereka berharap dengan begitu masalah di antara Yoongi dan JHope Bisa selesai, tapi nyatanya keduanya malah marah besar dan pergi begitu aja tanpa bicara.

"Kalau ada Hobi, gue nggak ikutan," kata Yoongi. "Gue udah bilang sama kalian, gue nggak mau bicara lagi sama dia."

"Yoongi, lo kenapa sih?" tanya Jin kesal. "Kalian berdua kaya anak kecil, tau! Kalau memang ada masalah, ya dibicarain dong, jangan bersikap seperti ini!"

"Gue nggak ada masalah, tapi dia yang bermasalah," jawab Yoongi.

"Iya, tapi apa masalahnya?" tanya Jin lagi. "Kita udah temenan selama tiga tahun. Sebentar lagi kita bakal lulus SMA dan pisah. Apa lo mau kita terus-terusan seperti ini? Apa persahabatan kita berempat sama sekali nggak ada artinya buat elo?"

"Lo jangan bicara seperti ini ke gue, tapi ke Hobi," sahut Yoongi. "Lo tanyain ke dia apa selama tiga tahun ini dia berteman dengan gue karena kasihan dengan masa lalu gue."

"Siapa yang bilang gitu?" tanya V. "Lo pasti salah dengar. Ini pasti cuma salah paham."

Yoongi tertawa.

"Kalian juga nggak percaya, kan?"

"Yoongi, apa masalah lo dengan Hobi ada hubungannya dengan Jimin?" tanya Jin.

"Jangan sebut-sebut nama bajingan itu di depan gue!" bentak Yoongi.

Jin dan V terdiam.

"Sori, Jinnie. Gue nggak bermaksud ngebentak elo," kata Yoongi, nyesel karena nggak bisa menahan emosinya. "Gue ke WC dulu ya."

Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan keluar kelas menyusuri koridor menuju WC.

Saat Yoongi berjalan sendirian, ada yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Yoongi!"

Yoongi menoleh, tapi begitu melihat sosok orang yang memanggilnya, dia langsung buang muka dan kembali berjalan.

"Yoongi, tunggu!" Jimin menahan tangan Yoongi.

"Lepasin, brengsek!" seru Yoongi. "Gue nggak kenal sama lo, jadi jangan panggil-panggil nama gue seenak jidat lo!"

"Yoongi, kasih gue kesempatan untuk ngejelasin semuanya," mohon Jimin. "Gue sama JHope nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia memang baik sama gue. Belakangan ini dia sering ke rumah gue, nelepon gue, ngobrol sama gue, nanyain tentang masa kecil gue, tapi cuma sebatas itu, nggak pernah lebih. Gue nggak punya perasaan khusus sama dia."

"Lo pikir gue percaya sama elo?" tanya Yoongi ketus. "Gue lihat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri, gimana mesranya elo sama dia, dan lo bilang elo nggak ada hubungan apa-apa sama dia? Lo pikir gue percaya sama kata-kata lo itu?"

Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan Jimin.

"Yoongi!" panggil Jimin. "Lo cemburu, ya?"

Yoongi berhenti dan membalikkan badannya, menatap Jimin yang tersenyum di hadapannya. "Dasar cowok nggak punya malu. Cemburu gara-gara elo cuma buang-buang tenaga. Pikir pakai otak, apa kelebihan lo yang bisa bikin gue cemburu gara-gara elo?"

"Jangan menipu diri sendiri, Yoongi," kata Jimin sambil tetap tersenyum. "Akui aja kalau elo memang udah jatuh cinta sama gue dan elo cemburu karena gue dekat sama JHope. Iya, kan?"

Yoongi tertawa mengejek. "Lebih baik gue jatuh cinta sama monyet daripada sama elo!"

Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat tanpa memedulikan Jimin yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Satu hari lagi telah berlalu.

Yoongi melempar selimut yang menutup tubuhnya. Disambarnya handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu kamar, lalu bergegas menuju kamar mandi buat siap-siap ke sekolah.

Selesai mandi, Yoongi membawa ranselnya menuju ruang makan. Mama sudah menunggu dengan segelas kopi panas.

"Pagi, Ma," sapa Yoongi.

"Pagi, Sayang," sahut Mama. "Gimana tidur kamu semalam?"

"Mimpi buruk," jawab Yoongi. "Aku mimpi ketemu monster serem. Dia ngejar-ngejar aku sambil bawa bunga. Aku kabur sampai-sampai aku kecebur got, tapi makhluk itu sama sekali nggak mau berhenti ngejar aku."

Mama tertawa. "Untung monsternya bawa bunga, itu tandanya monsternya baik hati."

"Ih, Mama... Mau bawa bunga kek, mau bawa cokelat kek, yang namanya monster ya tetap aja nakutin."

"Monsternya cowok atau cewek?"

"Mana aku tau...," jawab Yoongi. "Memangnya aku sempat wawancara sama tu monster? Mama nih ada-ada aja."

Mama kembali tertawa. Yoongi mengambil setangkup roti tawar yang sudah diolesi selai kacang oleh Mama dan melahapnya.

"Yoongi, nanti malam papamu mau makan malam bersama di sini. Boleh, kan?" tanya Mama.

"Terserah."

"Kok terserah sih, Yoongi?" tanya Mama. "Papamu udah kangen sama kamu. Sejak makan malam waktu itu, kamu nggak pernah Bicara lagi sama dia. Setiap dia datang, kamu ngumpet di dalam kamar. Kasihan kan dia."

"Aku tuh lagi banyak tugas dan ujian, Ma. Dua bulan lagi kan aku udah mau ujian akhir."

"Mama ngerti. Tapi paling tidak, kamu kan bisa menyempatkan diri untuk sekadar menyapa papamu sebentar."

"Ma, jujur sama aku," kata Yoongi menghentikan kegiatan makannya, "apa Mama nggak takut kalau ternyata dia nggak sebaik yang Mama kira? Apa Mama nggak takut kalau suatu hari nanti dia ninggalin kita lagi? Apa Mama nggak takut kalau nanti dia selingkuh kaya Minwoo Ahjussi?"

Mama diam. Sesaat kemudian ia menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Ia berkata, "Kadang-kadang rasa takut itu muncul, Yoongi. Mama tidak ingin kecewa dan sakit hati lagi. Tapi Mama belajar percaya dan pasrah. Kegagalan bukan berarti kita berhenti untuk berusaha, kan?"

"Kenapa Mama mau memaafkan dia?"

"Entahlah, Mama juga tidak tau. Mungkin karena dia papa kandungmu."

"Lalu kapan Mama mau menikah dengannya?"

Mama tertawa. "Sudahlah, jangan Bicarakan itu lagi. Habiskan sarapanmu, lalu cepat berangkat sekolah."

Yoongi menurut. Dia menghabiskan rotinya lalu meneguk susu cokelat di hadapannya tanpa sisa.

"Ya udah. Aku berangkat dulu ya, Ma," pamit Yoongi sambil menyambar tas ransel di sebelahnya lalu bangkit dan bergegas keluar.

Mama ikut berdiri dan mengantar putra semata wayangnya itu ke depan.

"Jangan pulang terlalu sore, ya!" pesan Mama sambil membukakan pintu buat Yoongi.

"Iya, aku tau," jawab Yoongi lalu segera keluar dari rumah.

Namun sesaat kemudian langkahnya terhenti. Pemandangan di depannya membuat mulutnya terbuka lebar karena terkejut.

Mama Yoongi yang heran melihat tingkah putranya segera mendekati Yoongi sambil bertanya,

"Ada apa sih, Yoongi?"

Tapi pertanyaan mama nggak perlu Yoongi jawab. Pemandangan yang terhampar di hadapannya merupakan jawaban yang membuat Mama terpesona.

Di depan pagar rumah mereka, terpajang buket bunga berukuran besar, berisi beraneka mawar, dan spanduk bertulisan:

"YOONGI, I‟M SORRY!"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?" tanya Mama heran sekaligus takjub. "Ini benar-benar luar biasa."

Yoongi nggak menjawab. Matanya menatap spanduk yang terikat di pagar rumahnya. Kata-kata di spanduk itu membuat dia tahu siapa pelakunya. Tapi Yoongi memilih bungkam. Dia berjalan ke arah pagar dan berhenti tepat di depan spanduk. Dalam sekali tarikan, keras, Yoongi mencopot spanduk yang ternyata nggak terikat kuat di pagar. Lalu Yoongi menggulung dan menjejalkannya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Ma, tolong buang bunga-bunga ini ke tong sampah," pinta Yoongi. "Kalau perlu dibakar aja. Aku nggak mau saat aku pulang nanti bunga-bunga ini masih ada di halaman."

"Tapi, Yoongi..."

"Tolong, Ma," mohon Yoongi.

Mama akhirnya mengangguk pasrah. "Iya, nanti Mama rapikan sebelum berangkat kerja."

"Makasih, Ma. Aku berangkat dulu ya," pamit Yoongi.

Yoongi membuka pintu pagar dan bergegas ke sekolah. Ada seseorang yang harus dia temui sekarang juga.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Yoongi melangkah dengan cepat menyusuri koridor sekolah menuju kelas Jimin. Ranselnya masih nangkring dengan manis di punggungnya, tapi gulungan spanduk udah pindah ke dalam genggaman tangannya.

Mata Yoongi mencari sosok Jimin di dalam kelas yang udah lumayan ramai pagi itu. Begitu matanya menemukan Jimin yang lagi duduk di meja bersama beberapa temannya, Yoongi langsung memanggilnya.

"Jimin!"

Cowok itu terkejut mendengar teriakan itu. Dia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Yoongi sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Jimin tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Ada apa, Yoongi, pagi-pagi udah cari gue?" tanya Jimin manis.

"Nggak usah sok innocent deh!" bentak Yoongi tanpa memedulikan tatapan anak-anak kelas satu yang mengarah padanya. "Apa maksud lo dengan semua ini?" Yoongi menunjukkan gulungan spanduk di tangannya, tepat di depan hidung Jimin.

"Ini...," Jimin mengambil gulungan spanduk dari tangan Yoongi sambil tersenyum, "adalah wujud permintaan maaf gue ke elo."

"Lo pikir gue cowok gampangan yang langsung klepek-klepek kalau dikasih bunga?"

"Yoongi, kenapa sih elo selalu menganggap negatif semua hal yang gue lakukan buat elo?" tanya Jimin pelan. "Gue melakukan semua itu dengan tulus, sama sekali nggak ada maksud apa-apa. Gue cuma mau minta maaf sama elo."

"Trus, lo pikir dengan begitu gue bakal maafin elo?"

"Paling nggak, gue udah usaha, kan?"

"Lo salah!" bentak Yoongi. "Gue bukan cowok gampangan yang seneng dirayu sama bunga. Lo mau kasih gue seratus mawar kek, gue nggak akan peduli. Asal lo tau, Jimin, gue paling benci cowok gombal kaya elo!"

Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan segera berlalu dari kelas Jimin.

"Tunggu, Yoongi!" tahan Jimin. "Gue cuma mau minta maaf sama elo, dan bukan membuat elo semakin membenci gue."

Yoongi menatap kedua bola mata Jimin dengan tajam dan tanpa suara. Sorot matanya seakan ingin menusuk lawan bicaranya. Jimin perlahan melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Yoongi.

"Yoongi, please, maafin gue," Jimin memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Jujur, dia benar-benar tertekan menghadapi cowok keras kepala ini. Dia nggak tahu bagaimana lagi caranya meluluhkan hati Yoongi. Dia tersiksa menghadapi sikap ketus Yoongi. Dia nggak mau cowok ini sampai benar-benar membencinya. Dia takut kehilangan Yoongi.

Tapi Yoongi tetap cuek. Dia nggak peduli dengan usaha-usaha Jimin untuk meluluhkan hatinya. Dia nggak peduli dengan permohonan maaf Jimin. Dia juga nggak peduli dengan wajah memelas di depannya itu. Yoongi telanjur sakit hati, dan dia nggak mau itu terulang untuk kedua kailnya.

Baginya, membuka hatinya untuk Jimin adalah sebuah kesalahan.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Malam itu Yoongi duduk di ruang tamu sambil membaca catatan matematika buat ulangan besok. Mama sedang sibuk di dapur membersihkan piring-piring bekas makan malam. Sebenarnya Yoongi mau ikut bantuin sih, tapi batal gara-gara Hae Jin Ahjussi udah duluan turun tangan membantu Mama membereskan meja makan. Yoongi malas kalau harus nimbrung di tengah-tengah mereka. Meskipun Hae Jin Ahjussi papa kandungnya, Yoongi tetap belum bisa menerima kehadiran laki-laki itu. Yoongi masih merasa asing dan belum sepenuhnya memaafkan dia.

Yoongi pengin segera masuk kamar setelah makan malam tadi dan menghindar dari laki-laki itu. Tapi Yoongi ingat percakapannya tadi pagi dengan Mama:

Yoongi nggak mau mengecewakan Mama.

Jadi dia terpaksa duduk manis di ruang tamu, meskipun nggak ngobrol dengan Hae Jin Ahjussi seperti permintaan Mama. Paling tidak, dia nggak mengunci diri di kamarnya.

Yoongi membalik halaman buku catatannya dan mulai mempelajari materi buat ulangan besok. Mulutnya komat kamit menghafalkan rumus dan bola matanya berputar-putar. Dia nggak sadar Hae Jin Ahjussi sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Besok ada ulangan ya, Yoongi?" suara Hae Jin Ahjussi mengagetkan Yoongi.

"Iya," jawab Yoongi sekadarnya.

Hae Jin Ahjussi duduk di dekat Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Yoongi menatap laki-laki itu kesal. Pede banget dia, duduk dekat-dekat tanpa permisi dulu, rutuk Yoongi dalam hati.

"Katanya tadi pagi ada kiriman bunga ya di halaman?" tanya Hae Jin Ahjussi.

"Itu bukan urusan Ahjussi," jawab Yoongi keki. Sejak kapan laki-laki ini mulai berani ikut campur dalam masalahnya?

"Pasti cowok yang mengirim mawar itu sangat menyukai kamu..." Hae Jin Ahjussi seakan nggak peduli dengan kekesalan yang tersirat di wajah Yoongi.

"Udah aku bilang, ini bukan urusan Ahjussi!"

"Meskipun kamu cowok, tapi kamu memang cantik seperti mama kamu, wajar saja kalau banyak cowok yang jatuh hati padamu."

"Laki-laki semua sama aja," sindir Yoongi. "Cuma manis di mulut, tapi hatinya lebih busuk daripada sampah."

"Tidak semua laki-laki seburuk yang kamu pikirkan, Yoongi."

"Tapi semua laki-laki yang hadir dalam hidupku malah membuat dugaanku semakin tepat."

Hae Jin Ahjussi menghela napas, lalu berkata lembut,

"Apa yang Ahjussi lakukan dulu memang tidak layak untuk mendapatkan maaf. Ahjussi telah membuat hidupmu menderita, dan Ahjussi pula yang telah membuatmu selalu berpikir negatif tentang laki-laki."

Yoongi cuma diam. Kali ini dia nggak bereaksi dengan ucapan Hae Jin Ahjussi.

"Kalau dulu Ahjussi berpamitan dengan mamamu sebelum berangkat ke Busan dan mengatakan kesediaan Ahjussi untuk bertanggung jawab, mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kita pasti akan menjadi keluarga yang harmonis dan bahagia. Dan mungkin kamu tidak akan bersikap dingin pada laki-laki," lanjut Hae Jin Ahjussi. "Tapi apalah guna sebuah penyesalan. Yang sudah terjadi tak mungkin dapat diulang kembali. Saat ini Ahjussi hanya berusaha memperbaiki semua kesalahan Ahjussi dulu dan memperjuangkan kebahagiaan yang sangat Ahjussi inginkan saat ini, yaitu membahagiakan kamu dan mamamu."

"Membahagiakan aku dan Mama?"

"Benar, itulah tujuan hidup Ahjussi saat ini," jawab Hae Jin Ahjussi. "Yoongi, saat kamu mencintai seseorang dengan tulus, maka bagimu yang terpenting adalah melihat orang yang kamu cintai itu bahagia. Dan itulah yang Ahjussi rasakan saat ini."

Yoongi menatap laki-laki yang duduk di sebelahnya. Laki-laki yang sejak dulu begitu dibencinya. Entah kenapa untaian kata yang keluar dari mulut lelaki itu mengusik hatinya. Yoongi berusaha mencari kejujuran dan ketulusan di wajah Hae Jin Ahjussi. Apa kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya berasal dari hati?

Dan Yoongi menemukan jawabannya.

Hae Jin Ahjussi nggak akan menipu. Tatapannya yang lembut dan penuh kasih membuat hati Yoongi terasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

Hae Jin Ahjussi mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Jika seseorang yang Ahjussi percaya dan cintai mengkhianati Ahjussi, apa yang akan Ahjussi lakukan?"

"Tentu saja Ahjussi akan marah," jawab Hae Jin Ahjussi. "Tapi dalam cinta selalu ada maaf yang tiada batasnya. Dan itu pula yang akan Ahjussi lakukan."

"Seperti Mama memaafkan Ahjussi?"

"Mungkin seperti itu."

Yoongi teringat percakapannya dengan Mama tadi pagi tentang alasan Mama memaafkan Hae Jin Ahjussi. Sekarang Yoongi baru mengerti alasan itu. Alasan yang sederhana tapi memiliki kekuatan yang begitu dahsyat sehingga Mama dengan mudah melupakan sakit hatinya dan menerima laki-laki ini kembali.

Alasan itu adalah cinta.

Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan Hae Jin Ahjussi tanpa sepatah kata pun. Hae Jin Ahjussi hanya diam. Dia menatap punggung Yoongi sambil tersenyum. Dia sadar, kesalahannya terlalu besar dan nggak mudah untuk membuat Yoongi mau memaafkannya. Dia telah menelantarkan anaknya selama bertahun-tahun.

Terlalu muluk rasanya jika dia mengharapkan Yoongi dengan tersenyum lebar langsung menerimanya kembali. Meskipun sesungguhnya hatinya nggak dapat menahan rasa rindu untuk dapat memeluk anak yang terus dicarinya selama ini.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Hae Jin Ahjussi. Matanya beradu dengan tatapan hangat lelaki itu. Lalu Yoongi berkata,

"Jangan pulang malam-malam. Bahaya, Ahjussi..."

Suara Yoongi yang lembut membuat Hae Jin Ahjussi terbelalak kaget. Dia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Yoongi masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap Hae Jin Ahjussi, lalu kembali berkata, "Aku mau tidur dulu karena besok harus sekolah..."

Lagi-lagi Hae Jin Ahjussi hanya mengangguk.

Yoongi membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia kembali berhenti dan berbalik menatap papanya lagi.

"Aku memang sangat membenci Ahjussi," katanya pelan. Lalu dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan, "Tapi aku juga sangat merindukan Papa..."

Hae Jin Ahjussi terdiam. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan darahnya seakan bergolak. Perasaan bahagia perlahan meluap dalam dirinya. Senyum tersungging di bibirnya dan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Lelaki itu tak bisa menahan haru yang membungkus hatinya. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Saat ini ia terlalu bahagia.

Sama seperti Yoongi. Rasa lega memasuki kalbunya. Kehangatan dan kebahagiaan menyelimuti dirinya. Dia sama sekali nggak menyangka, lidahnya mampu memanggil laki-laki itu "Papa". Dan panggilan itu telah menyembuhkan begitu banyak luka yang membuat cacat hatinya.

Yoongi nggak bisa memungkiri, jauh di lubuk hatinya dia merindukan laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang mulai detik ini dan selamanya akan dipanggilnya Papa.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

"Yoongi..." Suara Mama terdengar dari balik pintu kamar Yoongi. "Kamu sudah tidur, Sayang?"

Yoongi menutup catatan matematikanya dan berjalan membukakan pintu.

"Ada apa, Ma?" tanyanya begitu pintu kamarnya terbuka. "Aku masih belajar buat ulangan besok."

Mama tersenyum.

"Papamu sudah pulang."

"Aku tau," sahut Yoongi. "Aku dengar suara mobilnya."

"Papamu nggak mau mengganggu kamu," kata Mama. "Dia takut kamu sudah tidur."

Yoongi menganggukan kepala.

Mama diam. Yoongi juga diam.

"Yoongi..." Mama buka suara. "Makasih, ya."

"Makasih buat apa, Ma?"

"Makasih karena kamu sudah memaafkan papamu."

Yoongi diam. Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu kamar.

"Ma, apa sekarang Mama bahagia?" tanya Yoongi kemudian.

"Mama bahagia," jawab Mama mantap. "Mama bahagia karena Mama memiliki putra seperti kamu."

"Aku juga bahagia, Ma," sahut Yoongi. "Mama nggak perlu bilang makasih sama aku karena memang sudah wajib hukumnya seorang anak mengakui papanya."

Mama tersenyum lalu merengkuh tubuh Yoongi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mama sayang kamu, Yoongi, dan Mama bangga padamu."

Yoongi membalas pelukan Mama. "Ma, di pesta pernikahan Mama dan Papa nanti, aku jadi pengiring pengantin wanitanya, ya? Aku mau menggandeng Mama."

Mama tertawa.

"Iya, Sayang."

Yoongi ikut tertawa. Rasanya belum pernah ia merasa begitu bahagia seperti hari ini. Begitu hebatkah kekuatan cinta dan maaf?

Dering telepon membuat pelukan ibu dan anak itu terlepas.

"Mama angkat telepon dulu, ya."

Yoongi mengangguk lalu menutup pintu kamarnya begitu Mama pergi. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar. Rasanya nggak percaya, dia dan Mama bisa tertawa seperti tadi. Hatinya kini terasa seringan kapas.

"Yoongi!" suara Mama memanggil Yoongi.

Yoongi terlonjak kaget dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Telepon, Yoongi! Dari Jin!" ujar Mama. "Katanya penting!"

"Iya, Ma!" sahut Yoongi lalu bergegas keluar dari kamar.

Mama menyerahkan gagang telepon kepada Yoongi lalu menghilang ke kamarnya.

"Halo," sapa Yoongi.

"Sori, Yoongi, gue ganggu malam-malam gini."

"Nggak apa-apa, Jinnie," kata Yoongi. "Gue juga belum tidur kok."

"Gue cuma mau menyampaikan kabar buruk."

"Kabar buruk?" tanya Yoongi heran. "Kabar buruk apa?"

"Bokapnya Hobi meninggal."

"MENINGGAL?!" pekik Yoongi.

"Iya, baru aja."

"Kenapa?"

"Gue juga nggak tau," jawab Jin. "Terakhir kali gue jenguk bokapnya di rumah sakit, bokapnya masih bisa ngomong. Mungkin memang penyakitnya udah benar-benar parah."

"Bokapnya Hobi masuk rumah sakit, kok lo nggak kasih tau gue?"

"Bukannya lo lagi musuhan sama Hobi?" Jin malah balik bertanya dengan nada sinis. "Bukannya lo nggak mau denger gue dan Taetae nyebut nama Hobi?"

Yoongi terdiam. Jin benar. Selama ini dia yang melarang Jin dan V membicarakan JHope. Dia yang marah-marah waktu Jin dan V mempertemukannya dengan JHope. Dia yang menutup telinganya rapat-rapat setiap kali Jin dan V menyebut nama JHope. Jadi wajar saja kalau kedua temannya ini tidak memberitahunya kabar tentang papanya JHope.

"Jinnie, boleh gue tau bokapnya JHope disemayamkan di mana?"

"Sekarang masih di rumah sakit," jawab Jin. "Besok baru dipindah ke rumah duka. Gue belum tau bakal dimakamkan di mana."

Penyesalan masih merasuki hati Yoongi. Dia nggak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai telepon ditutup, Yoongi nggak banyak bicara. Perasaannya saat ini benar-benar kacau.

Yoongi berjalan gontai menuju kamar Mama, lalu mengetuk pintunya pelan.

Pintu terbuka dan wajah Mama muncul dari baliknya.

"Ada apa, Yoongi?" tanya Mama.

"Aku boleh ke rumah sakit, Ma? Sekarang."

"Ke rumah sakit?" Mama bertanya heran. "Ada apa?"

"Papanya Hobi meninggal."

"Meninggal?!"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Boleh ya, Ma?"

"Apa nggak bisa ditunda besok saja, Yoongi. Ini sudah malam."

"Nggak bisa, Ma. Perasaanku nggak tenang."

Mama menatap Yoongi dalam-dalam. Ia ragu memberikan ijin untuk Yoongi.

"Please, Ma," mohon Yoongi. "Aku nggak akan lama. Aku cuma mau ketemu dan bicara sama Hobi sebentar aja."

Mama menghela napas.

"Baiklah, tapi Yoongi papamu yang mengantar kamu."

"Jangan, Ma," tolak Yoongi segera. "Kasihan Papa. Dia baru aja pulang, masa harus balik lagi ke sini dan mengantar aku ke rumah sakit. Papa pasti capek."

"Papamu pasti bersedia," tegas Mama, "karena ini untuk putranya."

Yoongi nggak membantah lagi. Mama langsung berjalan mengambil HP dan menghubungi nomor Papa.

* * *

-TBC-


	9. Chapter 9

Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku bikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi (Uke)

MinYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 9

Yoongi dan papanya tiba di rumah sakit untuk menemui JHope. Dari jauh Yoongi melihat JHope bersandar sendirian di dinding rumah sakit tepat di sebelah pintu kamar yang terbuka lebar. Isak tangis terdengar dari dalam kamar itu.

Yoongi dan papanya berjalan mendekat. Jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang.

"Hobi...," panggil Yoongi pelan.

JHope mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkejut menatap Yoongi. Matanya merah dan bengkak. Ujung hidungnya juga merah. Bahkan pipinya masih basah oleh air mata.

"Hob, gue turut berdukacita," kata Yoongi pelan.

JHope mengangguk pelan tanpa suara.

"Hobi, maafin gue ya...," mohon Yoongi. "Lo benar, gue egois dan selalu mau menang sendiri. Gue nggak pernah ada buat lo, bahkan di saat elo benar-benar membutuhkan kehadiran gue. Gue nggak pernah menjadi sahabat yang baik buat elo. Maafin gue, Hob."

JHope menatap Yoongi, lalu memeluk Yoongi dan menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Maafin gue juga, Yoongi," kata JHope lirih di sela derai air mata. "Gue nggak jujur sama lo, gue marah-marah sama elo seenaknya aja, dan gue udah berkata kasar sama elo."

"Nggak, Hob, gue yang salah. Bokap lo sakit aja gue nggak tau. Sahabat macam apa gue ini?"

Air mata Yoongi ikut menetes. Hatinya terasa perih. Dia menyesal karena nggak pernah ada untuk JHope di saat sahabatnya itu butuh seorang sahabat.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya begitu teringat papanya masih berdiri di dekatnya.

"Hob, ini bokap gue..."

"Bokap lo?" JHope nggak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Nanti gue ceritain..."

JHope mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah papa Yoongi, lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Ahjussi turut berdukacita," kata papa Yoongi. "Kamu yang tabah, ya."

JHope mengangguk,

"Makasih, Ahjussi."

"Oh ya, di mana keluarga kamu yang lain?" tanya papa Yoongi.

"Mama masih di dalam," jawab JHope.

Yoongi dan papanya mengikuti JHope menemui mama JHope. Setelah mengucapkan turut berdukacita, Yoongi diajak JHope keluar dari kamar.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

"Yoongi, itu bokap lo?" tanya JHope mengawali pembicaraan.

Saat itu mereka duduk di bangku semen di koridor rumah sakit. Yoongi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepala.

"Iya, dia bokap kandung gue. Dua hari sebelum kita berantem di rumah Jimin, gue baru tau dia bokap gue." Yoongi menceritakan kronologi cerita pertemuan dia dengan Papa kandungnya.

"Dan elo udah maafin dia?" tanya JHope heran. "Bukannya elo benci sama dia?"

"Gue emang benci sama dia, tapi gue udah belajar memaafkannya."

JHope menghela napas.

"Ternyata ada banyak cerita yang udah gue lewatkan."

"Hob, sejak kapan bokap lo sakit?"

"Udah sekitar tiga bulanan ini bokap gue keluar-masuk rumah sakit."

"Kok elo nggak pernah cerita?"

"Karena gue pikir penyakit bokap gue nggak parah. Waktu bokap gue udah mulai dirawat di rumah sakit, gue mau cerita sama kalian. Tapi nggak bisa, nggak ada kesempatan, karena tiap kali kita ngumpul, yang dibicarain cuma tentang elo. Lama-lama gue jadi kesal dan males cerita sama kalian. Jinnie dan Taetae juga baru gue kasih tau seminggu yang lalu."

"Maafin, gue, Hob, semua memang gara-gara gue."

"Nggak, Yoongi, ini juga salah gue," kata JHope. "Kata-kata lo waktu itu benar. Gue seharusnya bicara. Kalau nggak gitu, siapa yang bisa mengerti gue?"

Suasana mendadak hening. Yoongi dan JHope sama-sama terdiam.

"Yoongi, tentang Jimin," suara JHope memecah keheningan.

Mendengar JHope menyebut nama Jimin, jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang. Di saat seperti ini, Yoongi benar-benar nggak ngerti harus bagaimana. Bohong banget kalau dia bilang dia membenci Jimin. Dia memang marah dan kecewa, tapi nggak sedetik pun dia mampu mengusir Jimin dari dalam benaknya.

Jimin memang telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta, tapi Jimin juga yang udah membuatnya patah hati dan kecewa. Jika sekarang JHope mengakui bahwa dia menyukai Jimin dan meminta Yoongi untuk mundur, Yoongi nggak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia nggak mau kehilangan Jimin.

Tapi di lain pihak, dia juga nggak mau kehilangan sahabat. Keegoisannya ingin mengikat Jimin untuk terus mengejar dirinya. Yoongi nggak rela Jimin dekat dengan cowok lain.

"Yoongi, elo suka sama Jimin?" pertanyaan JHope menambah dilema dalam diri Yoongi.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba lo nanya gitu?"

"Cuma pengin tau."

"Elo sendiri?" Yoongi balik bertanya. "Apa lo suka sama Jimin?"

"Iya," jawab JHope langsung.

Jawaban JHope membuat jantung Yoongi seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"Gue suka Jimin, dan sayang banget sama dia," lanjut JHope. "Gue suka melihat tawanya, senang mendengar lelucon jayusnya, dan itu membuat gue jadi tambah sayang sama dia."

Hati Yoongi terasa perih mendengar pengakuan JHope. Dadanya mendadak terasa sakit. Sejenak ia merasa akan kehilangan Jimin. Dan rasa itu semakin membuatnya takut.

Tapi persahabatannya dengan JHope jauh lebih berharga. Bukankah kata orang pacar bisa dicari lagi tapi kalau sahabat susah untuk ditemukan?

"Kalau elo emang suka sama Jimin, gue dukung sepenuh hati agar lo jadian sama dia," ujar Yoongi.

Dia paksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. JHope menoleh dan menatap Yoongi. Sesaat kemudian tiba-tiba JHope tertawa,

"Lo gila apa! Mana mungkin gue jadian sama Jimin?!"

Yoongi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kenapa nggak mungkin?"

"Janji ya, Yoongi, lo jaga rahasia ini."

Yoongi tambah heran, tapi dianggukkan juga kepalanya.

"Jimin tuh adik gue..."

Yoongi melongo.

"Lo pasti nggak percaya, kan?" kata JHope lagi.

"Jelas gue nggak percaya," sahut Yoongi. "Soalnya gue tau pasti, lo tuh anak tunggal. Mana mungkin tiba-tiba Jimin jadi adik lo?"

JHope tersenyum lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Gue juga tau hal ini belum lama. Semua berawal waktu gue tanpa sengaja menemukan surat di ruang kerja bokap gue. Surat itu dari seorang wanita yang ternyata selingkuhan bokap gue."

"Selingkuhan?!"

"Jangan potong cerita gue, Yoongi, biar gue cerita sampai selesai dulu."

Yoongi menutup mulutnya.

"Dari surat itu gue tau bokap gue pernah selingkuh waktu gue masih berumur satu tahun. Dan dari surat itu juga gue tau bahwa bokap gue punya anak laki-laki dari perempuan itu. Anak yang sama sekali nggak pernah mau diakui bokap gue dan kemudian ditinggalkan oleh perempuan itu di panti asuhan," cerita JHope.

"Gue kaget dan shock berat waktu pertama kali tau hal itu. Tapi gue pura-pura nggak tau. Gue ngerti kenapa bokap gue nggak mau mengakui anak itu, bahkan sampai akhir usianya. Bokap gue pasti nggak mau nyokap gue ngamuk kalau tau bokap gue pernah selingkuh, bahkan sampai punya anak dari perempuan lain. Perempuan mana sih yang mau dimadu? Tapi ada rasa penasaran yang bikin gue pengin mengetahui gimana keadaan anak itu sekarang. Dan itu yang membuat gue pada akhirnya tau bahwa Jimin adik tiri gue."

"Maksud lo?" tanya Yoongi nggak percaya dengan cerita yang didengarnya. "Jimin anak bokap lo dan selingkuhannya?"

JHope mengangguk.

"Lo pasti tau kan, Jimin tuh anak angkat?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Tapi..."

"Gue diam-diam mencari panti asuhan yang ditulis perempuan itu dalam suratnya. Gue berusaha mencari tau dari pengurus panti asuhan itu tentang anak yang 16 tahun lalu pernah ditinggalkan di depan panti asuhan itu. Awalnya mereka nggak mau kasih gue informasi apa pun. Tapi setelah gue setengah memaksa dan memberikan sedikit sumbangan ke panti asuhan itu, mereka mau membuka file mereka dan memberi gue informasi tentang anak itu," jelas JHope.

JHope menarik napas dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tuhan ternyata mempermudah langkah gue dalam menemukan adik tiri gue itu. File yang mereka punya menyatakan bahwa enam belas tahun lalu cuma ada satu anak laki-laki dan delapan anak perempuan yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu panti asuhan itu. Berarti jelas anak laki-laki itulah adik tiri gue karena di suratnya perempuan itu mengatakan bahwa anaknya laki-laki. Nama anak itu Park Jimin."

"Nggak mungkin." Yoongi nggak bisa menahan rasa kagetnya.

"Gue juga kaget waktu mendengar nama itu. Gue pikir mungkin itu cuma kebetulan. Gue mananyakan alamat keluarga yang mengadopsi anak itu dengan perjanjian gue hanya melihat dan nggak akan mengusik keluarga mereka. Dan ternyata alamat itu mengantarkan gue sampai ke rumah Park Jimin, adik kelas kita..."

Yoongi menatap ekspresi wajah JHope. Dia masih ragu apakah JHope sedang mengarang cerita atau ini memang kenyataan. Tapi kelihatannya JHope serius.

"Jimin tau tentang hal ini?" tanya Yoongi pelan.

JHope menggeleng.

"Sesuai perjanjian, gue nggak boleh mengusik keluarga mereka. Lagi pula buat apa gue menceritakan semua ini ke Jimin? Ini malah akan membuatnya menderita. Apalagi kalau dia tau bokap gue nggak pernah mau mengakui dia."

Yoongi membenarkan ucapan JHope. Lalu dia bertanya,

"Jadi karena itu lo mendadak dekat sama Jimin?"

JHope tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Gue pengin mengenal dia lebih dekat. Gue juga pengin tau apakah sekarang dia bahagia. Anggap saja gue menggantikan tugas bokap gue untuk memerhatikan dia."

Yoongi terdiam. Kalau diingat lagi, pantas aja waktu pertama kali melihat Jimin, dia merasa wajah Jimin mirip seseorang.

"Sori ya, Yoongi, waktu di rumah Jimin dulu gue marah-marah sama lo. Gue juga udah bikin elo cemburu," kata-kata JHope bikin Yoongi kembali ke alam sadar.

"Cemburu?" Yoongi mengelak, tapi dia nggak bisa menahan rona merah yang muncul di pipinya. "Siapa juga yang cemburu?"

"Nggak usah pura-pura deh, Yoongi," ujar JHope. "Gue tau kok elo sebenarnya suka sama Jimin. Waktu itu lo marah-marah sama dia karena ngeliat kami berduaan, dan itu membuat lo merasa selama ini Jimin cuma mempermainkan elo, kan? Jujur aja deh!"

Yoongi nggak menjawab. Wajahnya semakin memerah. JHope berusaha menahan tawa melihat wajah Yoongi yang merah.

"Hebat juga ya si Jimin. Bisa meruntuhkan karang di hati seorang Yoongi..."

"Hobiii...!" rajuk Yoongi.

JHope malah tertawa.

"Akhirnya lo bisa jatuh cinta juga, Yoongi."

"Rese lo!"

"Ssstt..." JHope mendadak diam lalu menyenggok pundak Yoongi sambil memandang ke arah kanan koridor.

Yoongi mengikuti arah mata JHope dan menemukan sosok Jimin sedang berjalan mendekati mereka. JHope berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Jimin. Yoongi tetap duduk diam di tempatnya.

"Gue turut berdukacita ya, JHope," ucap Jimin tulus.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang segera disambut oleh JHope.

"Makasih, Jimin," balas JHope. "Makasih juga karena lo udah mau datang malam-malam gini."

"Tapi masih ada orang yang datang lebih cepat daripada gue," jawab Jimin sambil melirik ke arah Yoongi.

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin melirik ke arahnya langsung buang muka.

"Lo udah ketemu keluarga gue?" tanya JHope.

Jimin mengangguk. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Yoongi.

"Gue lega melihat elo masih tersenyum," kata Jimin pada JHope. "Gue tadi udah takut banget kalau harus ngelihat elo nangis-nangis. Jujur aja, gue paling nggak bisa menghibur orang yang lagi sedih."

"Bohong!" celetuk Yoongi. "Waktu di jembatan dulu elo kan yang..." Yoongi berhenti bicara.

Dia baru sadar udah kelepasan. Yoongi buru-buru buang muka biar Jimin dan JHope nggak bisa melihat wajahnya yang lagi-lagi berubah jadi merah. Jimin dan JHope menatap Yoongi sambil tersenyum geli.

"Gue memang nggak bisa menghibur orang lain," kata Jimin. "Gue cuma bisa menghibur orang yang gue cintai."

Yoongi melotot mendengar kata-kata Jimin, tapi dia juga nggak bisa menahan debaran jantungnya yang seolah berteriak histeris. Meski begitu, cuma satu kata yang kemudian keluar dari mulut Yoongi:

"GOMBAL!", dan Yoongi pun berlari meninggalkan JHope dan Jimin begitu aja.

Ternyata Yoongi ya tetap Yoongi. Gengsinya masih setinggi langit.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak papa JHope dimakamkan. Hubungan Yoongi dan JHope sudah kembali normal. Mereka sudah dekat lagi seperti dulu. Sekarang Yoongi, JHope, Jin, dan V sedang menikmati indahnya persahabatan sebelum akhirnya nanti harus berpisah kalau sudah lulus dari sekolah ini.

Ujian akhir yang tinggal sebulan lagi sama sekali nggak mereka pedulikan. Belajar sih belajar, tapi ngumpul-ngumpul melepas ketegangan tetap jadi prioritas utama. Seperti sore ini, mereka berempat ngumpul di halaman belakang rumah JHope cuma buat sekadar bersantai ria plus makan semangka musim panas.

Sambil Yoongi memotong semangka, mereka seru mengobrol.

"Ngomong-ngomong nih, Jinnie, gimana kabar hubungan lo sama Namjoon?" tanya JHope. "Udah sampai tahap mana nih kemajuannya?"

"Hubungan gue sama dia baik-baik aja." Jin tersenyum kecil, wajahnya merona. "Kami lagi mesra-mesranya nih..."

"Duile...!" ledek ketiga temannya.

"Kalo elo, Yoongi?" JHope langsung beralih ke Yoongi.

"Lho, kok gue juga kena tanya?" Yoongi nggak terima.

"Udah... jawab aja," sahut JHope.

"Gue nggak pernah ada hubungan apa pun sama dia, jadi nggak ada yang perlu gue jawab, kan?"

"Yoongi, gue dengar, udah dua hari lho, Jimin nggak masuk sekolah," kata Jin dengan perasaan lega karena teman-temannya udah berhenti ngegodain dia. "Lo nggak khawatir, Yoongi?"

"Buat apa gue mengkhawatirkan dia?" Yoongi malah balik tanya. "Dia bukan siapa-siapa gue."

"Kenapa sih elo jutek banget sama Jimin?" serang V. "Seakan-akan Jimin tuh udah melakukan kesalahan besar sama elo."

"Nggak usah sebut-sebut lagi nama dia deh. Kita ngumpul di sini bukan buat ngomongin dia, kan?"

Yoongi kayaknya udah mulai kesal. Jin, JHope, dan V memilih tutup mulut. Mereka mencomot irisan semangka di piring dan memasukkannya ke mulut sambil bertatapan.

* * *

.

(^-^)

.

* * *

Sorenya, di rumah, Yoongi tergopoh-gopoh menuju kamarnya untuk mengangkat HP yang berdering. Tangannya membawa semangkok jajjangmyeon.

"Halo," sapanya.

"Halo, Yoongi," balas JHope dari seberang.

"Napa, Hob?" tanya Yoongi to the point. "Gue lagi mau makan nih."

"Makannya nanti aja, Yoongi. Lo harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga."

"Rumah sakit?" tanya Yoongi heran. "Siapa lagi yang sakit?"

"Jimin."

"Hah?!" jantung Yoongi berdegup kencang. "Kenapa Jimin?"

"Makanya lo ke rumah sakit deh sekarang juga. Kondisinya nggak begitu baik."

"Lo tau dari mana kalau dia masuk rumah sakit? Memangnya dia sakit apa?"

"Gue kakaknya, Yoongi, jelas gue tau lah. Kata dokter dia kemungkinan kena flu burung...," jawab JHope.

"Flu burung?!" hampir aja mangkok di tangan Yoongi terlepas.

"Iya, itu baru dugaan sementara," jawab JHope. "Darahnya masih diperiksa dan masih menunggu hasil laboratorium."

"Sekarang Jimin di rumah sakit mana?"

"Rumah sakit tempat bokap gue dirawat."

Yoongi diam. Dia tampak berpikir keras.

"Lo kok diem sih, Yoongi?" tanya JHope. "Anak-anak udah pada jalan buat jenguk dia. Gue juga lagi on the way ke rumah lo buat ngejemput lo. Sepuluh menit lagi gue sampai. Jadi lo siap-siap ya. Kita berangkat ke sana sama-sama."

"Tapi... gue mau mak...," sahut Yoongi.

"Lima menit buat lo makan dan lima menit buat lo siap-siap. Oke!" JHope langsung menutup telepon tanpa menunggu jawaban Yoongi.

Yoongi menggenggam HP-nya didadanya. Matanya menatap jajjangmyeon yang ada di tangannya. Nggak tahu kenapa rasa laparnya lenyap begitu aja.

Yoongi berjalan menuju ruang makan dan meletakkan jajjangmyeon itu di bawah tudung saji. Lalu dia menuju kamar untuk mengganti kaus rumahnya dengan kaus untuk bepergian.

Rasa cemas melingkupi dirinya. Yoongi nggak mau hal buruk terjadi pada Jimin. Dia takut kehilangan Jimin.

Takut banget.

* * *

-TBC-

[Akhirnya jelas juga alesan Hobi deketin Jimin]

[Papa Hobi dan Jimin samaan, sodara kandung keren-keren semua *iri level 10*]

[& Jimin sakit, ottoke? T_T]

[Oh ya, next chapter last chapter ya]

[Pada pengen happy ending / sad ending / open ending?]

[Please review :)]


	10. Chapter 10

Remake dari Kak Valeria Verawati yang judulnya "Pacarku Juniorku".

Novel ini adalah salah satu Novel favorit aku jaman sekolah dulu loh.

Jadi kupikir kayanya kalau diremake dengan member Bangtan cukup seru juga.

Semua alur cerita sesuai dengan Novel aslinya, cuma beberapa situasi akan disesuaikan dengan konsep boy x boy & imajinasiku :p

Sekali lagi aku bikin FF with no GS, semuanya cowok cakep yeee…

& mungkin karakter-karakter di sini adalah OOC. Tapi aku usahain supaya gak terlalu berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka, konsep 'Yoongi si manis galak' selalu aku tanamkan kok dipikiranku hihi.

Happy reading, semoga suka ya! ^^

Main cast: Min Yoongi (Uke)

MinYoon / JiHope / ChanJin / NamJin

Featuring: All BTS member & other Idol yang belum aku tentukan.

Rating T, Humor, Slice of Life, Fluff.

Yaoi, boy x boy.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

Chapter 10-END

JHope menjemput Yoongi tepat waktu. Satu jam kemudian mereka tiba di rumah sakit. JHope memarkir mobilnya dan bergegas menarik tangan Yoongi menuju kamar tempat Jimin dirawat.

"Pelan-pelan dong, Hob," protes Yoongi.

JHope nggak peduli. Sebelah tangannya malah sibuk menekan-nekan tombol HP-nya.

"Lo di mana?" tanya JHope lewat HP. "Gue sama Yoongi udah sampai." JHope mematikan HP-nya dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya.

"Siapa?" tanya Yoongi.

"Tae," jawab JHope singkat lalu menggiring Yoongi masuk ke lift.

Keluar dari lift mereka menyusuri koridor menuju kamar tempat Jimin dirawat. Koridor itu agak ramai. Sepertinya sedang jam besuk. JHope berhenti di depan kamar yang berada di ujung koridor.

"Ini kamarnya," JHope memberitahu Yoongi.

Yoongi cuma mengangguk.

JHope mengetuk pintu kamar itu dua kali, lalu membuka pintu dan masuk. Yoongi mengekor di belakang.

Di kamar itu cuma ada satu tempat tidur pasien. Perabotannya lengkap: ada TV, lemari pakaian, kulkas mini, dan sofa yang dijamin pasti empuk.

Jimin berbaring di tempat tidur pasien dengan alat bantu pernapasan menutupi hidungnya dan slang infus yang terpasang di tangannya.

Matanya tertutup rapat.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangan. Selain dia, di kamar ini ada JHope, V, Jin, dan Jungkook yang berdiri berjajar di samping tempat tidur.

JHope bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan berdiri di sisi tempat tidur. Yoongi berjalan mendekati Jimin yang tampaknya tertidur lelap.

"Tae, bener nggak sih, Jimin sakit flu burung?" tanya Yoongi.

"Betul, Yoongi," jawab V cepat. "Tapi masih belum positif sih."

"Lalu orangtuanya mana?" tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Mmm... tadi sih udah ke sini, tapi sekarang lagi pulang buat istirahat," kali ini Jungkook yang menjawab.

"Yoongi..., lo nggak kasihan sama Jimin?" tanya Jin pelan. "Dia udah dirawat sejak dua hari yang lalu."

Yoongi nggak menjawab. Dia cuma menatap wajah Jimin.

"Yoongi, gimana kalau Jimin nggak bisa diselamatkan?" ujar V. "Apa elo nggak sedih kehilangan dia?"

Yoongi tetap bungkam.

"Jimin benar-benar suka sama elo," kata Jungkook. "Kalau memang dia nggak bisa diselamatkan, paling nggak, lo balas cintanya di sisa umurnya."

Yoongi mengunci bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Yoongi, kok elo diam aja sih?" protes JHope.

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya. Dia memandang teman-teman yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan diam.

"Gue nggak peduli," akhirnya Yoongi buka suara. "Gue nggak peduli dia sakit atau sekarat. Puas?"

Mata JHope, Jin, V, dan Jungkook melotot. Mereka kaget mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Lo kejam, Yoongi!" kata V.

"Jimin sayang banget sama elo, tapi elo malah jahat sama dia," sambung Jin. "Lo keterlaluan."

"Jimin, dengar kata-kata gue dengan baik!" Yoongi nggak memedulikan ucapan teman-temannya, dia malah bicara dengan Jimin yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Gue nggak suka cowok lemah!"

Setelah itu Yoongi beranjak meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Tunggu, Yoongi!" suara seseorang menahan Yoongi.

Yoongi membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya Jimin duduk tegak dan melepas alat bantu pernapasan yang menutup hidungnya. Lalu dia mencabut jarum infus yang ternyata hanya menempel di tangannya.

"Yoongi... gue bukan cowok lemah!" ujarnya, lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Syukur deh," kata Yoongi, lalu berbalik lagi untuk meninggalkan kamar itu.

Baru saja Jimin hendak menahan Yoongi, pintu kamar terbuka sehingga Yoongi berhenti melangkah.

Seorang laki-laki setengah baya berpakaian dokter muncul dari balik pintu dengan senyum ramah sambil bertanya,

"Bagaimana latihan syutingnya?"

Yoongi merasa pernah melihat laki-laki itu. Ah, dia ingat. Laki-laki itu paman JHope yang waktu itu pernah mengobrol dengan papanya waktu papa JHope meninggal.

"Latihannya baik, Ahjussi," jawab Yoongi.

Jimin, JHope, Jin, V, dan Jungkook terpana mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

"Bagus kalau begitu," sahut paman JHope. "Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, takutnya nanti ada pasien yang mau masuk."

"Baik, Ahjussi," Yoongi kembali menjawab. "Lagi pula latihannya udah selesai kok."

"Oh, begitu ya." Paman JHope tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, nanti kalian lapor pada suster jaga agar kamar ini bisa segera dirapikan."

"Baik, Ahjussi."

Paman JHope keluar dari kamar sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Jadi, lo udah tau kalau semua ini cuma pura-pura, Yoongi?" tanya JHope beigtu pintu kamar tertutup kembali.

"Memangnya kalian pikir gue bego?" Yoongi balik bertanya.

"Lo jangan marah, Yoongi," kata Jimin. "Mereka cuma bermaksud menolong gue agar bisa baikan sama elo. Mereka nggak salah."

"Gue nggak bilang mereka salah...," sahut Yoongi.

"Maaf, Yoongi, ini semua ide gue," aku Jin.

"Dan gue yang jadi sutradaranya," ujar JHope. "Dokter tadi Samcheon gue. Dia punya kedudukan yang cukup tinggi di rumah sakit ini dan dia yang meminjamkan kamar ini dengan alasan gue mau latihan syuting buat pertunjukan saat kelulusan nanti," sambung JHope.

V nggak mau ketinggalan. Dia ikut buka suara,

"Gue penulis skenarionya, Yoongi."

Yoongi diam saja. Ekspresinya datar.

"Yoongi, kami tuh cuma mau ngebantuin Jimin buat baikan sama elo," kata Jin. "Dia tulus sayang sama elo."

"Siapa yang punya ide tentang penyakit flu burung?" tanya Yoongi tanpa merespons kata-kata Jin.

V mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Gue."

"Sebenarnya, idenya maksa sih...," celetuk Jungkook membuat muka V memerah. Entah kenapa disindir begitu V malah terlihat tersipu-sipu.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi tertawa.

"Kalian tuh tolol banget sih! Cari penyakit kok yang aneh gitu. Mana mungkin gue percaya."

"Jadi lo curiga?" tanya JHope.

"Jelaslah!" jawab Yoongi. "Flu burung kan bukan penyakit sembarangan. Orang yang diduga terjangkit virus flu burung bakal diisolasi. Jadi mana mungkin kalian diijinin ngumpul di sini bareng Jimin yang katanya kena flu burung. Udah gitu, masa anak sakit parah orangtuanya nggak nemenin. Satu lagi yang perlu kalian tau, biasanya pasien yang dicurigai kena flu burung itu bakal dirujuk ke RS Bundang Jesaeng. Masa kalian nggak pernah dengar sih?"

"Tuh kan, gue bilang juga apa!" ujar JHope. "Jangan bilang kena flu burung. Demam berdarah aja. Lebih masuk akal."

"Tapi kan flu burung lagi ngetren, Hob," V ngotot.

"Tapi buktinya, rencana kita gagal gara-gara ide lo itu," balas JHope.

V cuma manyun. Jungkook terlihat senyum-senyum liatin V. Wah ada apa nih dengan mereka?

"Apa kalian pikir semua yang udah kalian rancang ini bisa membuat gue baikan sama Jimin?" tanya Yoongi.

"Itu harapan kami, Yoongi," jawab Jin. "Paling nggak, kami udah usaha."

Suasana mendadak jadi hening. Mata Yoongi beradu pandang dengan Jimin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Lalu Yoongi berkata pelan,

"Apa buktinya kalau elo sayang sama gue dan nggak akan pernah membuat gue kecewa?"

"Gue nggak bisa menunjukkan buktinya ke elo, karena bukti itu ada di dalam hati gue dan hanya bisa gue perlihatkan seiring berjalannya waktu...," jawab Jimin sungguh-sungguh.

"Berarti, gue harus percaya sama ucapan elo begitu aja?"

Jimin mengangguk. Bola matanya menatap Yoongi dengan lembut, membuat jantung Yoongi berdebar nggak keruan. Yoongi menunduk agar Jimin nggak bisa melihat wajahnya yang mulai terasa memerah dan panas.

"Kalau sampe ternyata elo ngecewain gue…" kata Yoongi dengan kepala masih tertunduk, "gue jamin lo nggak bakal bisa tersenyum lagi."

Jimin terkesima mendengar kata-kata Yoongi. Begitu pula Jin, JHope, V, dan Jungkook yang menonton dari belakang.

"Apa ini berarti lo nerima cinta gue, Yoongi?" Jimin mencoba menerka.

Wajah Yoongi makin memerah. Dia menyahut sambil pura-pura membuang muka,

"Nggak tau ah!"

Senyum Jimin merekah. Dia melompat dan berteriak kencang,

" _YES!_ "

Yoongi nggak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Dia jadi salah tingkah. Apalagi ketika Jimin tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya dan memeluknya erat.

"Gila, apa-apaan sih lo!" protes Yoongi sambil meronta.

Tapi Jimin nggak mau melepasnya.

"Makasih, Yoongi. Sekarang lo resmi jadi pacar gue..."

"Heh, siapa yang bilang gue mau pacaran sama lo?" Yoongi berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Jimin.

"Kali ini lo nggak akan gue lepasin," bisik Jimin lembut di dekat telinga Yoongi. "Kata-kata lo tadi udah gue terjemahin sebagai pernyataan bahwa elo bersedia jadi pacar gue. Dan elo nggak bisa menariknya lagi."

Yoongi berhenti meronta. Tubuhnya terasa lemas saat merasakan desah napas Jimin di telinganya. Yoongi menyerah. Dia nggak lagi melawan. Dia membiarkan cinta merasuki dirinya, rasanya menenangkan.

"Gue sayang elo, Yoongi...," bisik Jimin lagi.

Yoongi nggak menjawab, tapi tangannya perlahan bergerak dan membalas pelukan Jimin dengan sepenuh hati. Direbahkannya kepalanya di pundak Jimin, dibiarkannya sensasi yang belum pernah dia rasakan menjalar lembut ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Gue juga sayang elo, Jimin, kata Yoongi tanpa suara. Hanya senyumnya yang merekah hingga menunjukkan gummy smilenya ketika bertatapan dengan Jimin. Senyum yang sangat bahagia dan lega, lalu dia kembali dalam pelukan hangat Jimin.

 _Ma... Yoongi sekarang juga akan belajar bagaimana untuk_ _mencintai dan rasanya dicintai..._

* * *

-END-

[Huwaaa… Enddd ;-;]

[Akhirnya Yoongi takhluk sama Jimin]

[Akhirnya Yoongi berhasil 'dijinakkan' Jimin]

[Akhirnya mereka jadian]

[Horeee!]

[Review please ^_^]

P.S:

[Big thanks untuk semua yang udah mau baca FF ini dari awal ampe selese. Reviewnya juga TOP semua, bikin semangat, bikin seneng, bikin terharuuu *serius* ]

[Untuk yang request TaeKook tuntas juga loh ya, walo cuma extra slight huehehe, selebihnya imajinasiin sendiri ya gimana Jungkook yang gak kalah tengil ngejar Taetae yang telmi :D]

[Oh ya, sama yang bingung, kenapa sih kok Jimin sakit nya 'flu burung', silahkan tanya lebih jelas ke Kim Taehyung. Aku juga ampe debat pusing sama dia, absurd :p]

[Last, sampe jumpa di FF lainnya yaaa…]

[Hopefully soon!]

[-Pinku-]


End file.
